Naisho
by Shirohane
Summary: Naruto is being hated and feared because of his father Kyuubi, a notorious gang leader, and hides his identity. The only one who knows his true self and still loves him is Sasuke, the son of chief of police. SasuNaru.
1. How to Steal a Kiss

_Before you read this story, please keep in mind that this is a fan fiction written for entertainment purposes only. Complaints like 'who are these people and what have you done with real Sasuke and Naruto!' will be cheerfully ignored. This is a parallel universe. This story features cross-dressing, conspiring parents, and wet uniforms. Children should go play somewhere else and aliens should return to their home planet. Please enjoy the story without thinking too much about it; if you provoke Shiro, he'll probably bite you._

**-Naisho-**

By Shirohane

Even though it was already late spring, the dull gray sky towered overhead menacingly, much like the winter sky. The rain had started before the sun had risen. It was the kind of rain that Naruto hated the most—a cold, light drizzle that came down endlessly and soaked him to the bone. Because he never bothered to watch the weather channel in the mornings, he did not have an umbrella, so his new uniform was already soaking wet. He dully thought that this was not a promising first day of his new school.

Uzumaki Naruto, a sixteen-years-old boy, recently moved from Yokohama to Tokyo. Numerous part-time jobs barely gave him enough money to afford a one-room apartment and living expenses. Luckily his kind teacher from last school, Iruka-sensei, bought his new book and uniform for him when he was transferring to his new school in Tokyo, but Naruto wasn't sure if he would be able to survive in Tokyo for long. Everything was so expensive.

Lost in depressing thoughts of finances, Naruto did not notice someone had moved to stand next to him until a low voice said, "Hey. Get inside."

Startled, Naruto turned his head to look at the person next to him. A boy about his age was standing next to him, staring at him broodingly with his dark eyes. His pale skin dramatically contrasted against his dark hair and sharp black eyes. Tall and slender with high cheekbones and defined lines on his handsome face, the boy had a porcelain doll-like quality about him. Naruto absent-mindedly thought that he was a very pretty person.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" The boy asked. It was then that Naruto noticed the umbrella held in one of the boy's hand. The umbrella looked like it would barely fit one person. He weakly smiled and shook his head.

"Thanks, but it's okay. The bus is going to come soon anyway, and I'm already soaked. You'll get wet, too, if I stand next to you."

Naruto turned his head away and looked at the curve where the main road joined the small side road he was standing upon, hoping to catch glimpse of the bus. He always waited until the last minute to go to school, but because today was the first day, he had actually started out early. Now he regretted his promptness, since the bus refused to appear. As minutes ticked by, the droplets of rain grew bigger. The air seemed to grow colder as Naruto's body temperature dropped. He started to lightly shiver.

Naruto was startled at sudden warmth against his shoulder and nearly fell down at the sharp yank at his body. When he turned his head towards the source of warmth, he discovered that the boy from before had wrapped his arm around his shoulder and had pulled him under the umbrella.

"Don't be stubborn and stay here," he said when his eyes met with Naruto's. Because his skin was so pale, it was a shock to find his body so warm. Naruto lowered his eyes and stared at his feet in embarrassment. He felt the other boy's heart beating steadily against his arm. Realizing just how close they were standing together, Naruto started to back away, but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him from moving. The two remained silent while the rain hit the roof of the umbrella with gentle throbbing sound. There was no other person in sight, so it felt like the two were in their own world. Somehow it all felt very surreal.

Just when Naruto started to feel drowsy because of comforting heat around his body and slow, steady beat of other boy's heart, the bus cut through the drizzle and stopped in front of them. When the other boy pulled his arm away and stepped back to fold his umbrella, Naruto felt strangely empty. He stepped into the bus and only when the other boy followed him did he suddenly realize that they were wearing the same school uniform. After he swiped his bus pass against the payment screen, Naruto moved back towards the end of the bus and was surprised to find the other boy following him. He sat at the end of one seat and expectantly watched the boy, but he did not sit next to him. Instead, he sat at the opposite aisle and turned his head away to stare out at the window.

"Um…"

The boy turned to look at Naruto. Naruto widely smiled at him. "Thank you for the umbrella! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. You are…?"

"Uchiha," the boy quietly said. His voice was light tenor and pleasantly soft. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto leaned across his seat to get closer to Sasuke. "I'm in my first year! Do you want to be friends, Sasuke? It's okay for me to call you Sasuke, right?"

"…Do as you'd like." Sasuke turned his eyes towards the window again. Even though he clearly showed that he didn't want to talk anymore, Naruto cheerfully moved his seat next to Sasuke.

"This is my first day of school, you know!"

"Oh, I see." Sasuke briefly wondered why Naruto waited for nearly two weeks after the start of the spring semester, but he did not voice his thoughts. Naruto swung his legs up and down childishly, slightly bouncing on his seat.

"See, I was living with Sarutobi Jiichan, right? But he wasn't my biological grandpa, so when he died, I couldn't trouble his family and stay there. So I decided to come to Tokyo!"

Sasuke lost interest and stopped paying attention. As Naruto babbled on and on about topics that Sasuke couldn't care less about, he stared at the rain that continued to fall, making everything have a misty glow. A sharp tap on his shoulder made him turn around.

"…What do you think? Geez, Sasuke. Are you paying attention?" Naruto asked. He was so close to Sasuke that all Sasuke needed to do was tilt his head a little more forward to kiss Naruto. Because Naruto was shorter than Sasuke, he had not gotten a good look at Naruto's face yet. Now that Naruto was so close to him, Sasuke saw everything with absolute clarity—the clear blue eyes, the soft curves of his face, the small pout that made his delicate pink lips stick out temptingly. Without thinking Sasuke's hand moved to Naruto's chest. "…What are you doing?"

The chest under his hand felt reassuringly flat. "You are a male, correct?"

There was a long silence before Naruto responded, "Yeah, so?"

"Good." Sasuke turned his attention back to the scenery outside, ignoring Naruto's loud screeches and complaints about feeling him up and implying that he looked like a girl. Even though he had been reassured that Naruto was a boy, he still couldn't stop thinking that Naruto was a remarkably cute-looking child.

And why was his heart beating so quickly?

* * *

"We have a new student today," Kakashi-sensei announced. The class had quieted down after greeting him, expectantly watching Kakashi. Kakashi turned his head and nodded to the entrance to the classroom. "Come in."

Naruto entered the class and stood next to Kakashi. "Hi, everyone!" He cheerfully said. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Please think well of me, and let's get along well!"

Sudden murmur filled the room.

"Uzumaki, he said?" a student asked his neighbor in dismay. "As in, the leader of Kyuubi gang?"

"That must be the son of the leader," another whispered back.

"What's he doing at school?"

"Don't get involved with him…"

Shadow crossed Naruto's face, but he remained smiling. His eyes spotted a familiar face, and he felt relief flooding his body. Sasuke was looking at him, and there was no hostility on his face, unlike other students who were looking at him like a dangerous animal. Kakashi waited until the students quieted down, then he nodded at the seat next to Sasuke. It was empty.

"You can sit next to the class representative, Uzumaki. If you have any questions, I'm sure Uchiha would help you. Everyone, please quiet down so that I can call the attendance."

Naruto quickly walked to his seat and settled next to Sasuke. "Hi," he said, smiling at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded in reply, thoughtfully looking at Naruto. Then he reached under his desk and handed something over to Naruto. Surprised, Naruto looked down at notebooks that Sasuke gave him. At Naruto's questioning look, Sasuke explained, "Notes. You don't have the notes up until now, right? Copy them and give them back to me during lunch. If you don't have enough time, I'll make copies for you tomorrow."

"Ah… Thanks," Naruto replied as Kakashi called names of various students. "Sasuke is really nice, isn't he!"

With that Naruto brightly smiled at Sasuke, glad to have found a friend. Sasuke stared at Naruto before suddenly turning his head around. Naruto did not see that Sasuke's cheeks had stained red. "…Whatever."

"I'm so happy we're in the same class! But Sasuke, I didn't know you were the class representative. You must be really smart! Back home, our class representative—"

"Uzumaki," Sasuke interrupted. "The class started, in case you haven't noticed."

"…Right."

Even with a sheepish grin on his face, Sasuke thought that Naruto looked really cute.

During lunchtime, Naruto trailed Sasuke to the rooftop. When Sasuke opened his packed lunch, Naruto's eyeballs nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Wow! Sasuke's mother is a really good cook, isn't she!" He excitedly said, admiring the contents of Sasuke's lunch. Because the way Naruto's eyes were shining was starting to frighten Sasuke, he wordlessly handed his lunch over to Naruto. "Eh…? What?"

"You eat it," Sasuke quietly said, opening the dessert section of his lunch package. "I'm fine with the tomato salad alone. I never eat my lunch, anyway."

"That's bad! You'll ruin your liver if you skip your meals!" Naruto protested. "Let's eat together, Sasuke!"

"I'm fine," Sasuke said, biting into a sliced tomato. He opened his book, but he couldn't read it because something blocked his view. Naruto was holding out a piece of friend shrimp against his lips. "…What is the meaning of this, Uzumaki?"

"It's no fun if I eat by myself. Come on, Sasuke, let's share!" Naruto begged. Sasuke sighed. Naruto was as persistent as his mother in attempts to making him eat things that he had no desire to eat. He grudgingly ate the food that Naruto fed him. Only when they had finished the packed lunch did Naruto allow Sasuke to return to his book. It was quiet. The air felt fresh and clean after the morning's rain, and the place under the roof was dry and sunny. It became quite warm, so Naruto started to doze off while copying Sasuke's notes. Sasuke looked up when he felt soft, tussled blonde locks fell across his cheek. Naruto had fallen asleep, leaning against him, a pen clutched in his hand and illegible scrawls all over his notebook that he held in his other hand. Naruto's small body comfortably fitted the crook against his own body. Sasuke lightly sighed and returned to his book, but not before giving Naruto's sleeping form a small smile and a softly uttered "You slowpoke moron."

When the bell signaling the end of the lunch period rang, Sasuke unwillingly woke Naruto up. Naruto's uniform was still wet, so it felt cold when Naruto moved away from him. Upon waking Naruto immediately panicked. He jumped to his feet and hurriedly picked up Sasuke's notes, looking like he would cry. "I didn't even copy half of your notes! And I only brought the math notes, too!" He wailed. "When am I going to finish copying everything?"

"I'll make copies for you, so stop making such loud noises," Sasuke said, packing up the empty containers of his lunchbox. "I doubt you would be able to read what you wrote, anyway."

"Thanks, Sasuke!" Naruto happily said. It took few more seconds before he registered the second part of Sasuke's comment. "…Hey! Are you implying that my handwriting is bad?"

Sasuke stood up with his lunchbox and book and gave a smirk to Naruto before he started to descend the stairs. "Figure that out for yourself, dumbass."

"Sasuke… So mean!" Naruto protested, following him. He had to jog to match up to Sasuke's longer strides. Clutching the math notes tightly to himself, Naruto followed Sasuke to their classroom. "You don't have to go and insult my handwriting! As long as I can read it, it doesn't—"

Naruto's voice died out. Sasuke stopped at the entrance to their classroom, silently staring at Naruto's desk. Or rather, what remained of Naruto's desk. Various doodles and cuttings scarred the desk, which was flipped upside down. One of the legs has been forced to bent at an angle, and all the books that were inside were haphazardly scattered about. Ink smudges stained the books, and most of the pages have been ripped out of the various books. Naruto's uniform jacket, which he had left slung upon his chair, had been torn in half.

"…Who is responsible for this?" Sasuke asked. His voice was quiet, almost deadly. His black eyes dangerous flashed as he stepped forward, but Naruto pushed ahead of him and ran towards his desk. Naruto wordlessly surveyed the damage, then lightly sighed and straightened his desk before he turned to look at his classmates. A broad smile crossed his face.

"I guess I'll just have to buy new books!"

"Uzumaki…" Sasuke growled, walking towards Naruto. Naruto picked up a tattered notebook and tried to put it back together, then apologetically smiled up at Sasuke.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke! It looks like your notes were ruined, too. I'll go ask the teachers if I can get notes for the beginning of the term, and I'll give you a copy, too!"

Naruto flinched when a balled-up paper was thrown at him. The paper hit his cheek and bounced off. Suddenly Naruto was showered with stationary objects, the various pencils and erasers and paper balls landing on his body.

"Get out of our classroom, you son of demon!"

"Why don't you call your thug friends for help? You're going to kill us like how your father killed everyone else, aren't you?"

"We don't want you to be here!"

Sasuke felt Naruto unconsciously clutching at his shirt, slightly trembling. He was still smiling, but his eyes clearly reflected his hurt. Sasuke took in a deep breath.

"All of you…!"

"Silence and take your seats immediately!" Kurenai-sensei interrupted. "The bell rang already! Back to your seats! Today we will study the Baroque period. Silence!"

Sasuke worriedly watched Naruto as they took their seats. Naruto's eyes met Sasuke's. He wasn't smiling anymore.

* * *

"Ah… Sasuke, where are you taking me? Sasuke, that hurts! Sasuke!" Naruto protested. As soon as the classes had ended, Sasuke had grabbed Naruto's wrist and all but dragged him out to the schoolyard. After rain, many of the cherry blossoms had lost their petals, so the ground was covered with the delicate pink petals. Occasionally the wind would play against the tree branches, and fresh waves of cherry blossom petals would rain down, obscuring their view. Sasuke stopped walking under a particularly large cherry blossom tree, then turned around to face Naruto. He looked angry. Naruto shrank back. Did he do something to make even his friend angry…?

"Why are you letting them do this to you?" Sasuke demanded. "Why did you stop me from saying something to them? It's not fair that you are being discriminated against because of what your parents did, isn't it? Why are you _smiling_ all the time, you idiot!"

Naruto's face steadily fell as Sasuke continued to talk. Lowering his face, his murmured, "That's okay. As long as I don't bother them, they'll eventually leave me alone."

"It's not okay! You'll be the loner of the class and they'll keep picking on you! As a class representative, I cannot forgive that kind of behavior among my colleagues." Sasuke held Naruto's shoulders in his hands, giving him a light shake. "You shouldn't let them treat you like that, either!"

"…but I'm used to being hated, so it's okay…" Naruto said, his voice closer to whisper than a spoken-out dialogue.

Sasuke frowned. The wind had quickly swept Naruto's words away. Leaning closer to Naruto, he said, "What?"

Lifting his head up, Naruto repeated, "I said that I'm—"

It seemed that they were standing too close together. Because before Naruto had finished his sentence, Naruto felt warm flesh covering his lips and Sasuke's dark eyes filling his vision as his first kiss was stolen.

* * *

-To Be continued-

Ahahaha. This is probably a story that popped out of nowhere and was written without much thinking. No one knows when the next chapter will be up. (runs away)


	2. How to Make a Friend

**Chapter Two: How to Make a Friend**

Sasuke drew closer to Naruto, lowering his head towards Naruto's head to catch his low murmurs. Scent of something sweet, more or less like plum candy, permeated from tips of Naruto's hair. The soft strands brushed against his nose, filling his senses with the faint fragrance, and Sasuke briefly wondered if Naruto would taste as sweet as his aroma. Something caught in his throat, and he voice sounded choked up when he said, "What?"

The breeze suddenly picked up speed, sending shower of cherry blossom petals raining down on the two. The pink foliage mingled with brilliant gold of Naruto's hair, and the messy tresses rustled as Naruto moved his head. Eyes that were so clear that they vaguely resembled blue marbles—but there was no hardness in them—covered up his vision as Naruto's lips that were as pink as flowers in his hair opened to say, "I said that I'm—"

But the voice that trembled faintly was quickly cut off, and it took Sasuke few seconds to figure out that he was the cause of this disruption. Smooth flesh made brief contact with his lips and sparkling sky-blue became his world, Naruto's widened eyes the only thing his eyes could focus on, the sensation of another's lips the only thing that made sense in his confused mind. The boys froze, unsure of what to do in such an awkward situation. Heavy rain of cherry blossom petals continued to fall, and hidden by others in a dimension made out of endless pink petals and plum candy scent and soft touch of lips, Sasuke and Naruto lost their first kiss to each other.

Naruto was the first to pull away. He quickly moved away from Sasuke, his hands resting against the other boy's broad chest. His cheeks had flushed pink, and he turned his head away. His hands fisted against the fabric of Sasuke's shirt, the fingers clutching at the material rather desperately.

"I… I'm sorry." His voice came out hoarse. Sasuke started to lift his hands, but he wasn't sure what to do with them. He allowed them to fall helplessly against his sides. "Naruto, I..."

"Nah, never mind!" Naruto interrupted, releasing his hold on Sasuke's shirt. He lightly shook his head. "It's not a big deal; it was only an accident. Besides, we're both guys, so it's not like that counted, right?"

"…What?"

Sasuke felt a sharp pang of some sort—was it disappointment? But his expression did not change.

"Let's forget that that ever happened, okay? It's best to forget about bad memories as soon as possible." Naruto embarrassedly laughed, scratching his cheek. "Ah, um, anyway. Thank you for your concern, Sasuke, but really, please don't bother with me anymore."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It'll be a lot worse if you're siding with me, you know, Sasuke being the class representative and all. I'm not a grade-schooler; I don't need someone else to protect me against bullies. I can handle my own problems. I'll just be thankful of your feelings alone, Sasuke, but please let me be."

Sasuke opened his mouth, but he closed it again. His eyes had noticeably hardened, and when he spoke, his voice was harsh. "Are you saying that I am a bother to you?"

"No! No, no, don't be silly!" Naruto nervously shook his head. "I don't want to cause trouble to anyone else, that's all! Look, whatever happens from now on is my problem, so don't get involved with me. That's all I'm saying."

Sasuke remained silent, his dark eyes coldly scrutinizing Naruto. Naruto grew uncomfortable at the look and fidgeted, looking up at Sasuke with uncertain eyes. Sasuke turned away.

"Then I won't care anymore."

As Sasuke walked away, Naruto stared at his turned back. There was a look of longing in his eyes, but it was quickly wiped away. Determinedly, Naruto also turned away. Small words of incantation disappeared among rush of cherry blossom petals.

"I'm… strong enough… to live by myself, so... Surely, it'll be okay. Everything will be fine. Everything _has_ to be fine…"

* * *

The next day, as Naruto had feared, Sasuke was very cold to him. Naruto felt upset in return. He didn't mean to make Sasuke angry. 

'It was absurd hope for me to make a friend to start with,' Naruto bitterly thought to himself, pulling off his _gakuran_ (school uniform). He lightly sighed and started to unbutton his shirt. 'I guess it's a good thing that I'm used to loneliness…'

Sasuke watched Naruto from the corner of his vision. Naruto looked small and lonely, and he ached to be near Naruto, but he wasn't sure if his hormones would allow him to watch and not touch. Even from distance, he could tell that Naruto had a slim, petit body underneath his school uniform. As Naruto undid his buttons one by one, more and more of creamy skin underneath was exposed. Naruto had his eyes lowered, his long eyelashes shadowing his brilliant blue eyes. He pulled off his shirt and raised his arms to put the clothes away in his locker, giving Sasuke a very nice view of his chest. His nipples were as pretty a shade of pink as his lips were.

"…Uchiha, you're nose-bleeding."

"Huh?" Startled, Sasuke brought his hand to his nose. To his dismay, he discovered that it was true—dark red liquid was spilling out of his nose.

"What the hell are you thinking about, you pervert?" Neji dryly asked, handing his handkerchief to Sasuke. Sasuke glared at his cousin indignantly.

"I resent such statement, Hyuuga. I'm tired, that's all."

"Yeah, sure. Wipe that lecherous smirk off of your face first, and then lie." Neji watched Sasuke tilting his head back to stop the flow of blood. He turned away and pulled on his gym shorts. "Although, this is the first time I have seen such perverted look on your face. Are you already that age, Sasuke-chan?"

"Oh, shut up. I am so above…"

At that precise moment Naruto chose to walk past him. At the familiar scent of mild plum blossoms, Sasuke turned his head to watch him. Naruto's pants were too short for him, revealing most of smooth, slender legs. Feeling another's eyes on him, Naruto turned his head and met his eyes with Sasuke's. He offered a smile, giving Sasuke a small wave.

"Gaaaah! Uchiha, blood, blood! Clog up your nose; you're bleeding all over the floor!"

Sasuke thought it was fine to bleed to death if he could see Naruto like this everyday. And then he realized that Neji was right—he really was turning into a pervert.

He groaned.

A game of dodge-ball had already started when Sasuke walked outside to the playing field with Neji. To Sasuke's dismay, Naruto was in a different team. Naruto was very nimble, dodging the ball thrown at him with ease, but it was blatantly obvious that he was being targeted by most of the students. Sasuke frowned as another ball narrowly missed hitting Naruto. If he was in the same team as Naruto, he could at least help deflect the balls away from Naruto, but since he was in the team attacking Naruto's team, there wasn't much he could do for Naruto. He wondered why Gai-sensei allowed the game to continue, despite the fact that it was obvious that Naruto was being bullied. Just when he was about to raise his hand to stop the game, a ball flew towards Naruto at a frightening speed. Naruto managed to dodge the ball by stepping aside, but another ball hit him from behind, knocking him over. Naruto skidded across the ground before he stopped.

"Uzumaki!"

Gai blew his whistle shrilly. "You're not allowed to use more than one ball at a time! Who threw the second… Uchiha! What do you think you are doing?"

Sasuke looked up from helping Naruto up. Slinging Naruto's arm around his shoulder, he stood up. "I'll take Uzumaki to the nurse's office. Please excuse me."

"Nonsense! It is job of a loving teacher to bring his injured student to the nurse's office! Come, Uzumaki, I shall carry you—"

"No, really, it's okay!" Sasuke and Naruto both yelled, paling. The way Gai's teeth flashed in the sunlight was starting to frighten them. Gai looked disappointed.

"Well, then…"

Sasuke hurriedly walked away before Gai came up with another idea to help them. Gai was a great person, but sometimes he was too enthusiastic. And his teeth were scary. Supporting Naruto's weight by slinging his arm around Naruto's waist and holding him up by his arm around his shoulders, Sasuke walked along the empty hallway in silence.

"Um, Sasuke…" Naruto timidly said, tugging at Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke turned his head to look at Naruto. "I can walk… by myself, so…"

"I know, I'm bothering you again, aren't I?" Sasuke coldly asked. Naruto flinched at his tone. "Well, then."

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto. Naruto kept his head lowered. "Ah, um, thank you, and…"

Naruto squeaked. His body had suddenly been lifted into the air, then his head was buried in something warm and soft. Startled, he struggled, but Sasuke's face lowered towards his, stopping only inches from his face. "Then I'll ignore what you said and just bother you more, since you obviously can't take care of yourself, you dunce."

"What—Sasuke, put me down! It's embarrassing!" Naruto cried. But thrashing more only caused Sasuke to push his head down towards his chest. Sulking, Naruto rested his cheek against Sasuke's chest and felt the steady, rhythmic rocking as Sasuke walked with him cradled in his arms.

Luckily the infirmary office wasn't very far away, and they did not meet anyone on their way. Sasuke gently lowered Naruto down to one of the empty beds, then straightened up. "Tsunade-sensei! Tsunade-sensei?"

"Sasuke, it's okay. I only skinned my knee, that's all," Naruto said, laughing. "Stop making such a huge fuss. The teacher probably went to have lunch break; there's no point in bothering her about such trivial things."

"You idiot! Take better care of yourself!" Sasuke scolded, turning around to fiercely glare at Naruto. "It's nothing to laugh about; look how much you're bleeding!"

"But Sasuke, back in the locker room you bled more than this."

"…!"

"You must be really tired, Sasuke. You should get more sleep. Do you get nosebleeds often? I heard that if you rub this chemical in inner lining of your nose, your nosebleeds would stop quickly… What was it… Hydrogen peroxide, I think? Or…"

Sasuke shook his head. "I… don't nosebleed often. Don't worry about that. More importantly… I'll get some iodine, so go to the sink and wash all your wounds."

Naruto obediently got off the bed and started to wash dirt out of his wounds, while Sasuke searched the medical cabinet for some iodine. Finding a small bottle of desired chemical, Sasuke helped Naruto sit on the bed again and kneeled in front of Naruto. Placing his feet on his leg, Sasuke started to disinfect Naruto's knees, which were both skinned pretty badly.

"Where else did you get hurt?" Sasuke asked when he was finished. Naruto, who was watching him, offered Sasuke his arms. Sasuke took his arms and started to smear iodine over the skinned palms and arms, but he paused. He put down the iodine bottle, then pushed Naruto down to the bed and started to pull off his shirt.

"Eh… Eh! Sa, Sasuke, what are you doing!" Naruto asked, startled. Sasuke was frowning at his body.

"…Why do you have so many wounds? Damn it, Uzumaki, is this a _cigarette burn_ I see!"

"Eh… Ahahaha. It's not a big deal, Sasuke…"

"It _is_ a big deal, you idiot! You…" Sasuke placed his hand against Naruto's cheek with infinite gentleness, surprising the other boy. "Were you… always bullied like this? Wherever you go… You…"

"It really isn't a big deal, Sasuke! I'm used to it! Ever since my parents died… You know, I've been doing my best to live normally, but it didn't work out so well, so… But, but it's okay, really! I have a goal I want to achieve no matter what, so I'll do my best to live and fulfill my dreams!"

Naruto was happily smiling again, so Sasuke felt anger draining out of him. Sighing, he stood up and helped Naruto sit up. He watched Naruto pull his shirt back on and felt an urge to rip the shirt off again, but he turned his head away before he started to nosebleed again. "…So what is it?"

"Eh?"

"This… dream of yours. What do you want to be?"

A bit surprised that Sasuke wanted to know about him—but also happy that Sasuke was interested—Naruto gathered his hands on his knees and cheerfully said, "I'm going to be a hokage!"

"…What?"

"Hokage! Ah, of course not those ninja leaders that we read about in our textbooks. Hokage is codename for one of the top detectives. I want to be the strongest, most intelligent man in the entire Japan so that I can protect others. That's a dream I can't give up no matter what!" Naruto paused, then scratched his cheek sheepishly. "By the way, I won't be offended even if you laugh at me."

But Sasuke's expression was anything but laughing. "How do you know about the hokage? That is top secret information; only those in the force should know about that codename."

"Geez, Sasuke, don't you ever listen?" Naruto complained, pouting slightly. "When we just met, I told you. My father was killed by the 4th hokage. His father, who was the retired 3rd hokage, took me in and raised me, even though my father had killed the 4th hokage when he was being killed. Sarutobi Jiichan was really nice to me, even though my father killed his son. Konohamaru—his grandson—was really cute, too. But… after Sarutobi Jiichan passed away, I just couldn't stay in his household anymore. That's why I moved here. I was hoping that studying in top school in Tokyo will help me realize my dreams sooner."

Sasuke broodingly looked at Naruto, then turned his head away. "…It is a very difficult dream to fulfill. And even if you become the hokage, it is a very dangerous work. So far there hasn't been a hokage that lived for more than 10 years after getting the job."

"I know, but…" Naruto suddenly turned his head to look at Sasuke. "Eh, eh! Sasuke, then how do _you _know about the hokage if it's such a top secret!"

"My father is the chief of the police force, and my brother is the youngest detective to join the force in the last fifty years. I'll probably be part of the police force, too, when I graduate college." Sasuke's voice became just a touch bitter. "I'm not a genius like my brother, but if I work hard enough, perhaps I can go so far as reach his feet."

"Don't say that about someone I like!" Naruto protested. Surprised, Sasuke turned his head and met his eyes with Naruto's eyes. "I don't know how smart Sasuke's Oniisan is, but Sasuke's the nicest, smartest guy I've ever met! I'm so happy I met Sasuke! I mean, you're the son of the chief of the police, and you still didn't hate a notorious gang leader's son like me!"

"What does that have to do with anything? What your parents did has nothing to do with who you are right now. Naruto just has to be himself, and that's the way I like him the most. The first friend I've ever made is the person named 'Uzumaki Naruto'. I don't think whom your father was is relevant to our friendship."

Sasuke was nearly pushed over on the bed when Naruto jumped on him and hugged him tightly. "You said it, you said it! I'm soooo happy! Thank you Sasuke!"

"…What? Get off of me. What did I…"

"You said, you said that I'm your friend!"

Sasuke felt his cheeks burning up in a blush. "I… I did not mean it that way! You dimwit! You're heavy; get off!"

"Ehehehe. You're embarrassed, aren't you? Sasuke"

Sasuke sighed and held Naruto in his arms. Resting his cheek against the warm flesh of Naruto's neck, Sasuke felt his eyes soften.

"…What an annoying guy you are, Uzumaki…"

He pulled away from Naruto's embrace and held Naruto's cheek in his hands, then lowered his head and kissed him.

"Eh! Sa, Sasuke!"

"You're so noisy, and so stupid…"

Naruto felt his legs turning into a mush. His body refused to listen to him. His heart beat so rapidly that it hurt, and Sasuke pushed him down into the bed, crawling on top of him so that he rested between his legs. Sasuke kissed him again. Naruto flinched and froze as Sasuke caressed his cheek.

"Somehow I become this obsessed with you… I worry about you, I get annoyed because of you, and so many troublesome things happen because of you. Just what will I do with you…?"

"Sa, Sasuke, stop…"

Naruto weakly pushed against Sasuke's chest, but Sasuke kissed him again, firm, strong lips completely covering up his softer, smaller lips. It felt so warm, and Sasuke smelled so… nice… and…

"Ouch!"

Naruto's fist had connected with Sasuke's cheek with a loud crack. Naruto scrambled out from underneath Sasuke, and then curled up on the corner of the bed, sniffling. "Cu—cut out joking around so tastelessly, you bastard! What are you doing!"

Sasuke rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand. It throbbed painfully. "…Che. You're the one who said kissing between guys didn't count. It doesn't matter, does it? It's not like there's any special meaning behind it, so as long as it feels good, there's no reason for you to overreact like that."

"B, but!"

Sasuke smirked. Leaning close to Naruto, he purred, "Or are you saying that it does matter? You're okay with a guy stealing your virgin kiss?"

"N… no!"

"Fu. Then it doesn't matter if I kiss you whenever I want to. That's what you're saying, isn't it?"

Naruto squeaked as Sasuke kissed him again. "Wait wait wait! Something… No, actually, everything is completely wrong here! Sasuke, stop! That's not what I meant!"

A coughing sound interrupted the two. Naruto looked up, blushing and tears clinging to his eyes, while Sasuke grumpily glared at the intruder. Tsuande was standing by the doorway, while her assistant, Shizune, looked like she was going to faint. Tsunade herself looked angry, but there was a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"You two. Get out. Now!"

Naruto decided that it's probably possible to die of embarrassment.

* * *

-To Be Continued- 

Naruto's new custom is absolutely adorable. It makes Oniichan's blood burn with desire todraw icha icha mero mero older SasuNaru! ...So come back, Sasurin... OTL (What will I do if the seme's not available? ;;;;;) As for Gaara... You grew up into such a fine young man! I'm so proud of you!T-T (If Sasuke doesn't come back, you can have Naruto for your wife...) (gets beaten up)

Sukisho! Sukisho! Sukishooooo! Midorikawa Hikaru-sama is the best after all! It's unusual for Midorin-sama to play such active, hot-tempered boy (a seme in BL work, much less!), but I like Sora very much. Hoshi-san is cute as always. But... what happened to Kappe-san? It was supposed to be Koyasu x Kappei! 3

And last but not least. Yagami Tsuki(Raito), you adorable, handsome, intelligent psycho. I'm so glad you've returned to your evil self. ...Wahahaha. (What are you talking about?)

**Fuji Fox-sama**: I didn't attend Asian school for long, so this fic shouldn't be studied for cultural purposes. Hahahaha. ;;;; Thank you very much for your compliments; I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, too! **Hyperactivatoragain-sama, Stupidbakaznfool-sama, Red Rose-sama, Solarsenshi-sama**: Thank you so much! I'm sorry I tortured Naruto from the very first chapter. ;; I hope you liked this chapter. **Mister Pineapple-sama**: Ridiculously cute Naruto is a good thing, isn't it? (laughs) I'm sorry the second chapter took so long. But... I did warn you, so... (Hey.) **Kawaii Ali-sama**: Thank you; I apologize for the delay in this chapter. ;; **Shiomi-sama**: Sasuke seems to have less security issues in this world. (laughs) **Yaoilover S-sama**: Thank you for the comment on my website. I'm happy you're enjoying the story thus far. **Risu-sama**: I have my own way of characterizing Naruto and Sasuke. I'm sorry if my characterization isn't exactly to your tastes, but we all have different tastes, right? I don't think it's fair to ask me to exactly fit your ideal. I'm glad that the idea pleased you, though. Nah, I won't bite unless I'm really angry; please don't worry about that. (Ufufufu.) Thank you for your comments! **Saiyan-Kitsune-Foxfire-sama**: Thank you! **Ranoshi-ai-sama**: Sleeping on the rooftop is one of the critical scenes in gakuen romance. ;) Kakashi's busy with his own agenda, I imagine... **Dajare-sama**: Thank you. More SasuNaru moments in this chapter, too, of course. :3 **Otaku12-sama**: Thank you; it's quite difficult to keep the charas in character, I think. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, too. **Iceheart19-sama**: You will see in the later chapters. ;) ...I'm sorry for the late update. OTL **Squidward-sama**: Thank you; I'll do my best. **Daniel of Lorien-sama**: If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. I do not think you have the right to tell me what to do, especially when I have no obligations to fulfill your demands. There must be a reason why I write this as SasuNaru fan fiction instead of an original story, right? Please do not coerce others into your will; it's quite rude. **Kyuubi-kun**: ...I'm sorry for the late update. Ahaha. But I warned you. (runs away) **Lost Nija-sama**: Thank you; I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, too. **Half-Devil-sama**: This happens next. ;) **Kerosuke-sama**: Lovely lovely Kerosuke-sama! Thank you always for your thoughtful comments. I will do my best to fulfill your expectations, from SasuNaru sweet doki doki moments to mero mero ero ero. (snickers) ...As for happy ending, I can't make any promises, but I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, too. **Haru-sama**: You're thinking too highly of me; you'll embarrass me! Thank you! **Kaelas-sama**: Thank you; I hope you liked this chapter, too. **CeresCelestialGoddess-sama**: ...I'm sorry.OTLMkh2-sama: Perhaps zeroboard doesn't like your browser? Thank you for trying; I'm sorry for the troubles you had to go through. ;;;;; **Abba86amy-sama**: Thank you; I'll do my best to meet your expectations. **Xxphatxbaybeexx-sama: **Thank you; I'll do my best! **Kat-Hathaway-sama: **Thank you, and I'm sorry for such a late update. ;;;;; **Riekorayquo-sama:** Thank you always for your wonderful reviews, Rayquo-sama. For Sasuke, I think it was love at first sight. Ah, you think too highly of me. I'll do my best! **Kalira of the Flames-sama: **Um... Sorry.. for the late update? Thank you for your interest. **Eikou-sama: **Thank you; I will. **Teki Star-sama: **My stories... pop out of no where. And then they bother me until I draw or write them. It's troublesome, really... (laughs) The progress is rather quick between the two, isn't it? (grins) **Iwonn-sama: **Erm... I'm sorry; I fear the updates may be rather... late... Ahahaha... **Shadow Clipse-sama:** Thank you! **Laie Himura de Fanel-sama:** Thank you; I'm sorry for the rather long wait... **Miso Niiki-sama: **I'm sorry. I don't like the pink roach. I fear that I may reflect her in a rather negative light. However, I will do my best to make my distaste for her not so obvious. ;;;; **Misori Chan-sama**: That's because they don't know just how cute NaruNaru really is! (burns up) How dare they ostricize Sasuke's wife! (Hey, hey...) At least NaruNaru has Sasuke who appreciates him, right? ;) Thank _you_ for reading my stories! **Yuen-chan-sama**: You think too highly of me, then. (smiles) As for the updates, if you expect too much from me, you'll probably feel betrayed? Ahahaha. (gets beaten up) **Natarii-sama**: Ideas do seem to pop everywhere, don't they? Ahahaha. Now, if only I had the talent to write presentable stories out of such ideas. ...Updates will probably be... slow... Ahahahaha...(stares somewhere else)

Special thanks: Itsudemo rabu rabu da, **Kuroi-chan**. Iroiro kansha shite imasu yo. **Chibi Chidori-sama**, thank you always for your encouragements.


	3. How to Say Goodbye

**Chapter Three: How to Say Goodbye ****☆**

Sasuke slumped over his seat as the bell signaling the end of third period rung. His blue-tinged black hair covered his eyes, but he didn't bother to brush it out of the way. His dark eyes were dull and unfocused, and he ignored the crowd around him as the students chatted among themselves and started to open up their lunch packs. He suddenly leapt up from his seat and left the room without bothering to bring his lunch pack with him.

'Why didn't that idiot come to school today?' Sasuke wondered as he headed towards the rooftop of the school building. Worried frown made his unexpressive face crinkled. 'He might be sick… He said he's living by himself, didn't he? Damn, I should've asked him for his address!'

He roughly pushed the door that led to the rooftop open and carelessly sat down on the floor, leaning against the wiring fence that allowed one to look out to the school grounds. The sky was cloudless and filled with a brilliant shade of blue. The blue color reminded him of a certain idiot he was trying not to think about, so Sasuke scowled and closed his eyes, resting his chin against his chest. He realized that sitting like this would make his school uniform very dirty, but he couldn't care less at the moment.

Soft pitter-patter made it known that owner of very small feet was approaching his sanctuary. Sasuke ignored it. The door opened with a creaking sound—they really should oil the joints of the doors—and then a timid voice called out, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes immediately snapped open, and he tried to stand up so quickly that he nearly lost his balance. Heavily leaning against the fence, he lifted his face up until his eyes met the sky-colored eyes.

"Ah! As I thought, you're here, Sasuke!" Naruto happily said. He squeaked as Sasuke lunged towards him, pulling him towards the other boy by grabbing his arms. "Sa, Sasuke?"

"Dunce… What happened?"

"Eh…"

Naruto's eyes followed Sasuke's line of vision until he was staring at his left arm, which was heavily bandaged and placed on a cast. Sasuke placed his hand against Naruto's cheek, then outlined his lips with his thumb. The edge of his lips were starting to turn blue with bruises, dried blood caked on the sides. "That hurts, Sasuke," Naruto complained when Sasuke pressed against his bruised cheek.

"Who the hell did this to you?"

Surprised at the sharp tone, Naruto fumbled with his words. "Ah, um, this school's gang wanted to see how strong I was… Being the Kyuubi's son and all, you know, they thought they'd invite me to join if I was strong enough. Don't have such a scary expression on your face, Sasuke! I heal really quickly!"

"That's not the problem here!" Sasuke yelled. "We're returning home together today, do you understand? And from now on we'll meet at the bus station every morning, so don't even _think_ about going to school by yourself!"

"Not today, Sasuke," Naruto said, fidgeting. "Kakashi-sensei wants to talk to me, so I have to stay after the classes are over. It might take a long time, so you go ahead and go home. But I'll meet you at the bus stop tomorrow, so don't be angry. Okay?"

"No, it's not okay," Sasuke snapped, narrowing his eyes. "I'll wait for you outside the classroom. You _did_ go to the hospital, didn't you?"

"Mm-hm. The doctor said I broke my arm, but others are just minor injuries, so if I have the cast on for few months I'll be fine. But actually my arm will be perfectly normal in a week or so. As I said, I heal really fast."

Sasuke sighed as Naruto sat on the floor, and lowered his body to join him. Naruto pressed his forehead against Sasuke's shoulder. "…I'm sorry to make you worried, Sasuke."

"I… was not worried!"

"But I'm happy that you did. This is the first time someone was upset that I was hurt, so… It's weird, isn't it? I don't like it when you're mad, but I'm somehow really happy right now…"

"Hn. How stupid," Sasuke muttered, turning his head away. Naruto laughed. He lightly tugged on Sasuke's jacket to catch his attention.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, guess what."

"What?"

"Look, look, I got yakisoba (fried noodle) bread today! Isn't that awesome!" Naruto proudly held up the packaged bread, waving it back and forth excitedly. "I got one for Sasuke, too! Let's share! Do you want chocolate or strawberry milk?"

Yakisoba bread was one of the most popular menus at their school. At the beginning of the lunch period, there was usually a rush to get the popular food articles, leading to the boys jolting and pushing against each other. Sometimes some students even suffered injuries from the intense fight for the desired food items. Sasuke thought he just heard some of his veins pop underneath his skin.

"You—You!"

"Here you go!" Naruto cheerfully held out a yakisoba bread, but Sasuke ignored it.

"You moron! Idiot! Dunce! You come crawling to school with a broken arm and the first thing you do is involve yourself in the chaos of buying lunch bread! What would you have done if you got pushed away or even hit? You're so tiny; you really could have gotten hurt!"

Naruto's expression steadily fell as Sasuke continued to yell at him. He lowered his head. His lips trembled. Then he jutted his head back and started wailing. "Uuuu…waaaaaan—! So… mean! Sasuke shared his lunch, so I thought… I'd get something for him today, but… Sasuke is only yelling at me, and… I was so happy, too! But Sasuke is… U… ueeeeen…"

"Awawawa… Why are you crying? Hush! A man shouldn't show his tears so easily!" Sasuke scolded, even though he was frowning worriedly. As Naruto continued to cry, Sasuke paled. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders and drew him close, wiping his tears away with the back of his other hand. "Don't cry. I won't yell, so don't cry, Uzumaki."

"Just stop getting mad already, Sasuke! Fueeen… I wanted Sasuke to be at least a little happy…"

Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto's cheek, then tightly hugged him. "I'm happy. But ask me to buy the bread next time, okay? Especially if you got your arm busted like this. I'll get you whatever you want, so stop crying."

"Even milk?"

"Even milk."

Naruto nodded and clung to Sasuke, sniffling. Sasuke gave him a tissue to blow his nose and ruffled up his hair. How could anyone hurt such fragile child who got hurt so easily, both physically and emotionally? Aside from having a cute face, Naruto was also strong enough to stand up to difficulties in his life, not to mention he was kind-hearted and adorable. There was nothing to dislike about this child. Holding the small warm body in his arms, Sasuke silently vowed to himself that he'd never allow Naruto to get hurt again.

He'd protect Naruto.

Naruto looked up when he heard the bell ring. "What? No way! I didn't even get to eat!"

"Then eat after school. The class will start if you don't move it," Sasuke said, helping Naruto up. He rubbed the edge of Naruto's eyes with his hand. "You look so pathetic, your eyes all red and swollen from crying and your face bruised all over… You really can't be helped, can you."

He lightly kissed Naruto's forehead.

"Here's a spell to protect you, so that you won't get hurt anymore."

"Eh! Sa, Sasu…"

"If you don't hurry, dimwit, you'll be late," Sasuke said, walking ahead of Naruto. Blushing, Naruto trailed behind him.

"Wh, what kind of spell was that? You're just a pervert! And stop calling me a dimwit! Damn it, Sasuke, are you listening! Sasuke tte baaaaa!"

Sasuke had a difficult time concealing his smile.

* * *

After school Naruto sat next to Sasuke, happily eating away his yakisoba sandwich in the empty classroom as they waited for Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke didn't dislike yakisoba, either, so he ate with Naruto, occasionally taking a sip of his strawberry milk. The boys were quickly finished. Sasuke didn't eat much, but when he ate he was efficient at it. As for Naruto, he simply stuffed everything in his mouth. Sasuke watched Naruto gulping down his chocolate milk, getting the milk all over his mouth. Few strands of the noodles clung around his mouth as well. He's worse than a child, Sasuke wearily thought. 

"Naruto…"

"Nn? Nnnnn!"

Naruto struggled as Sasuke pulled him to his lap and lightly kissed his cheek, then started to lick the edge of his mouth and cheeks to clean up the noodles and milk. Naruto scrambled out of Sasuke's arms and started to run away, but Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him to his lap again. He calmly resumed 'cleaning' Naruto as Naruto flailed, holding his chin firmly with his free hand. Naruto shivered as Sasuke's tongue caressed his lips, then swirled around the edge of his mouth before licking his cheeks.

"Sasukeee—I don't want this; it's embarrassing and I swear this is not what friends are supposed to do—" Naruto whined as he once again tried to pull away from Sasuke. It was, needless to say, a futile attempt. Sasuke was too strong.

"How do you know I'm not supposed to do this to you?" Sasuke teasingly asked, smirking. Naruto blushed until even his ears turned red. Sasuke had an urge to pinch his cheeks and kiss the daylights out of him. Really, it should be criminal to be so cute without even being aware of it.

"B, but! No one else is doing something like this, and when I watch TV only grown-ups ki… kiss each other! And it's always a guy and a girl!" Naruto protested. Sasuke's smirk deepened. Naruto suddenly had an urge to run away as a strange light made Sasuke's eyes very, very shiny.

"Well, it doesn't have to be a guy and a girl. It can be anyone who love each other very much. What we do is different from that, Naruto, because we're only giving each other baby kiss, which is okay for friends to do. What you see on TV is called lovers' kiss. It's completely different."

"Liar!"

"Really, Naruto. If you'd like, I can show you what lovers' kiss is like. You'll see that it's different from the kisses I give you."

Naruto hesitated, his pretty blue eyes full of curiosity. Then he closed his eyes and tilted his head towards Sasuke. He looked scared, but also determined. "Show me, then. A, and if it's not different, I swear I'll kick your ass, perverted Sasuke!"

It was a good thing that Naruto had his eyes closed, because the predatory smile that graced Sasuke's lips would have driven any self-respecting virgin to run away screaming. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist in case Naruto changed in mind in the middle and decided to run away, then lowered his face and gently pressed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto grew rigid, so Sasuke softly nibbled and rubbed against Naruto's lips until he felt Naruto relaxing somewhat.

Just when Naruto was about to open his mouth to yell at Sasuke that this kiss wasn't any different from others that they shared, something wet and warm and slippery thrust into his mouth, causing Naruto's eyes to snap open in surprise. Sasuke had a look of utter concentration on his handsome face, his long dark eyelashes making shadows on his cheeks. Naruto felt his face heating up, so he tightly closed his eyes. Sasuke tilted Naruto's head further, changing the angle of their heads as he wrapped his tongue around Naruto's. Naruto tasted like chocolate milk that he had drunk few minutes ago, and the taste mingled with the strawberry flavor still lingering in his own mouth. Sasuke gently pulled away from Naruto and started to clean up the saliva that had spilled down Naruto's chin as Naruto heavily panted, clinging to him for dear life.

Without giving Naruto a chance to recover, as soon as he finished licking up the mess he had made Sasuke crushed his lips against Naruto's again. Naruto made a small sound of protest, but it was soon drowned out at the wet sucking noises Sasuke made as he coaxed Naruto's tongue to enter his mouth. Naruto wanted to push Sasuke away, but his kiss felt really good. Without realizing it Naruto started to timidly kiss Sasuke back, causing Sasuke to push Naruto against the desk and nearly toppling them over as he fervently kissed Naruto, sucking and licking every corner of his mouth. Then Sasuke languidly pulled away from Naruto, and a thin, silvery thread of saliva connected the two before abruptly breaking off.

It was starting to be late. The afternoon sun had started to turn golden, nearly orange, and it lit up everything in a brilliant glow. Naruto's eyes also looked golden, his already gold-colored hair shining as if each and every strand was spun out of the finest precious metal. His rounded, soft cheeks were a bright red as he desperately tried to catch his breath, violently trembling in Sasuke's arms despite the fact that he was neither cold nor scared. How strange.

"Sasuke… I feel weird," Naruto throatily whispered, looking like he'd cry. He sounded almost pleading, his big eyes searching Sasuke's face as he shook like a leaf before wind. Sasuke experienced his first erection from a sexual arousal.

"Naruto… Sorry… I can't hold back anymore…!"

"Eh? Sasu…"

Sasuke pulled off his gakuran and threw it down on the floor, then pushed Naruto down on top of it, straddling him. Naruto looked up at him with wet eyes, his hair tussled and covering half of his gorgeous eyes. Instinctively he must've known what Sasuke would do to him, because he weakly said, "Sasuke… You can't…"

"It's not that I can't… You want it, too, don't you?" Sasuke cooed, wrapping his slim fingers around Naruto's cheeks. He briefly wondered where Naruto got the whisker-like scars on his cheeks from, but he soon pushed the thought out of his mind as he felt obliged to focus on the feast displayed underneath him. "Be a good boy and spread your legs open wider…"

"But Sasuke… Nnn…"

Naruto's tiny body became placid as Sasuke lightly trailed kisses upon his ear before taking the earlobe between his teeth and pulled on it before sucking it into his mouth. His hand fumbled with his uniform jacket before he managed to undo all the buttons and push it aside, then pulled loose the clumsily tied necktie with one tug. Naruto made small moaning sounds, almost sounding like he was mewling like a kitten as Sasuke's slightly cold hand pushed underneath his shirt, towards his chest. Sasuke pulled up and kissed Naruto again as he searched for Naruto's nipples to play with. Finding one of the soft peak of his chest, Sasuke eagerly thrust his tongue into Naruto's mouth and—

"Uzumaki?"

What did the gods have against him losing his virginity, damn it!

Feeling homicidal, Sasuke helped Naruto hurriedly pull on his jacket and wiped the excess spit away from his mouth with back of his hand. "Ye, yes, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi's eyebrows nearly shot up to his hairlines as Naruto leapt up from the floor, his clothing disheveled and his face flushed, followed by Sasuke who didn't seem to care much that his shirt was nearly undone. Sasuke picked up his jacket from the floor, then waved to Naruto. "I'll wait outside, so come out when you've finished talking."

"Ah, right, Sasuke…"

Kakashi decided not to ask. He didn't really want to know. (He was a pervert, but underage sex was a territory he deemed too dangerous to explore.)

* * *

The sun had set by the time Naruto came out. Even by the dim lights of the street lamps, Sasuke was able to tell that Naruto had been crying. As they waited for the bus, Sasuke waited for Naruto to talk, but Naruto didn't say anything. The passengers on the bus were relatively quiet. They sat together at the back, and Naruto leaned his head against Sasuke's shoulder and closed his eyes. He looked tired, so Sasuke thought he'd let him sleep, but Naruto didn't sleep. 

"…You know, Sasuke."

"Yeah?"

"…I'm really glad that I met you."

Sasuke frowned and opened his mouth, but Naruto cut him off. "Ah, here's our stop."

"I'll walk you to your home," Sasuke offered as they climb out of the bus. Naruto shook his head.

"No, it's already late and your parents will worry…"

Naruto's smile looked sad.

"Goodbye, Sasuke."

Before Sasuke had a change to reply, Naruto turned around and started to run. Sasuke suddenly felt a pain in his chest, like his heart was throbbing as if it would break. Why did he have a heavy feeling in his stomach? Why did he feel like he would never see Naruto again if he let Naruto go? He couldn't let Naruto get away from him. If he didn't catch up to him somehow…!

Sasuke opened his mouth. "Don't… go. Naru—"

But Naruto had already disappeared from his line of vision.

* * *

-To Be Continued- 

I wanted to keep this story PG! Please trust me! Fuwaaaan—

If you want individual replies to your review, please review at my website. It's too difficult to reply here. I'm so sorryyyy! I'm incompetent like thattttttt! (cries and runs off towards the sunset) But please do know that your thoughts and comments are most appreciated and treasured. Thank you so much! T-T

The side story to SasuNaru story that I've written a while back, _GuruGuru Wan Nyan Ninjutsu_, has been made into a short comic. If you're interested in seeing how Sasuke looks as a puppy, please be sure to check out the comic ☆ You can see the comic at my website, which you can find at my profile. :3

Yesterday was my dad's birthday! Yay- Yay- But the cake I made came out kind of crooked, and it was my first time cooking seaweed soup with mussels instead of beef, so I had no idea what to do. But dad ate seconds on everything, so I was very happy! Next time I'll try to bake sweet potato cake! ♡ (Actually, the next birthday to come up this year is mine, so I guess we'll just buy the cake, but…)


	4. How to Blackmail

**Chapter Four: How to Black-mail ****☆**

It has been a week since Sasuke had stopped eating. It wasn't that he was normally gluttonous, but even for a picky eater like him barely touching his food for such a long time would make his family worried. After dinner, Itachi followed Sasuke to his room and sat on his chair. Sasuke barely spared Itachi a glance and opted to plop down on his bed instead, burying his head in the sheets. A stray cat mewled nosily outside.

"So did she dump you or are you going to be a father?" Itachi asked matter-of-factly, watching Sasuke's reaction from the corner of his eyes.

"What makes you think I'm having relationship problems?" Sasuke groaned. Itachi shrugged.

"You're sixteen years old, you've been walking around with a stupid smile on your face for few days, and then you've been acting like the world is coming to an end for the last week. You're actually looking at the mirror before going to school. You asked mother to pack you extra side dishes for your packed lunch and you've eaten all of your meat. I'd say this is a good indication that you've found a special someone," Itachi rattled off, thoughtfully ticking off his finger for each point. Sasuke groaned even louder and started to bang his head against his bed. "Stop that; you're raising dust from the comforter."

"I don't need your detective work with my personal life, Niisan! It'll be great if that person just dumped me or is pregnant with my kid or something; at least I'll get to see that child!" Sasuke sat up and glared at Itachi, who was doing his best not to look amused. "He hasn't been coming to school for the past week and like an idiot I am, I never asked him where he lives! For all I know he could've been killed; he's always being bullied and I'm not there to protect him!"

"You really like her, don't you," Itachi said, mildly surprised. "Did you look up that person's name in the phone book?"

"Yeah. It wasn't listed. I don't think he has a phone line," Sasuke glumly said. "When I asked my homeroom teacher, he said he 'couldn't disclose any student's personal information'. I think he might've gone back to where he came from. But I can't believe he'd go back without saying anything to me!"

"Well, if anything bad happened to her, I'm sure your teacher would've told you. There must be some circumstances that she couldn't tell you anything before moving away. I know it'll be hard for you to do so, but I think you should be focusing on other things in your life right now, rather than chasing shadow of someone who can't be found." Itachi chuckled as Sasuke shot him a dirty look and messed up his hair. "If you're fated to meet her, you'll surely meet her again. For now you must believe in that and do your best not to lose her again the next time you meet that person."

"Easy for you to say," Sasuke grumbled. "You've never even had a girlfriend, so you don't know how this feels. I'm so worried that he might be hurt and that's why he can't contact me, but I get angry when I think that he just left without telling me. My chest hurts when I think about him and I want to see him so much that it feels like my head's becoming weird. I think…"

"You've totally fallen for her," Itachi finished the sentence, sighing. "Fine, fine. I'll look for her for you. What's her name? And it'll be great if you know her birth date."

"I don't know his birthday, but his name is Uzumaki Naruto. You'll really do that for me, Niisan?" Sasuke asked, hopefully looking up at his brother.

"It can't be helped, can it. …Uzumaki Naruto? What an unusual name… especially for a girl."

"Whoever said he's a girl? He's a boy, same age as me."

"…"

"And he's the son of the leader of Kyuubi group. Remember? The leader's name was Uzumaki, too."

"…"

"…You'll keep this a secret from our parents, right?"

Itachi, who had been staring at Sasuke as if he had sprouted another head, heavily sighed and shook his head. "I knew we shouldn't have sent you to all boys' school… I don't understand you youngsters."

"Niisan! You're only five years older than me!" Sasuke said, laughing as Itachi pretended to collapse. "Anyway, I prefer girls. It's just… Naruto's special. He's the first friend I ever made, and even though he's a boy I want to protect him and always be by his side. We weren't a couple or anything."

"But from the way you're talking about him, I don't think you think of him as only friend, right?" Itachi said. "Do you think you'll eventually grow out of this or are you going to continue to feel for him this way? Single-sided love is pretty painful. You should confess to him as soon as possible so that he can either accept you or reject you, you know."

"I think… I prefer to be by his side, even if I can't be anything for him other than a friend. …Anyway, why are we having this discussion! I have to _find_ him first before I worry about confessing to him or not!"

"That's true. Then I'll tell you whatever I can find about him tomorrow. But only if you abide by one condition!"

"…What condition?" Sasuke dubiously asked as Itachi held up one finger, looking at him with a serious face.

"Even if we can't find him, you'll act normally so that you won't worry our parents. I'm sure Naruto wouldn't want you to mope around because of him, either, right? Do your best with your studies, eat well, and sleep well. You can do that for me, can't you?"

"Okay. I promise," Sasuke said, holding out his pinky finger. Itachi swatted the finger away.

"What are you, a kindergartner? Sometimes it's scary to think I share half of my DNA with you!"

"Hey!" Sasuke reproachfully shouted, while Itachi laughed and stood up from his chair. Itachi started to leave the room when he was stopped by a shy "thank you" from his little brother. He looked back and smiled, his eyes softening at the boy perched at the end of his bed.

"You're welcome, Sasuke. After all… you're my precious only brother."

* * *

Itachi failed to find anything about Naruto's whereabouts. The only thing he found out was that Naruto had been dropped from his high school. In the records he had been placed as 'transferred', but there was nothing about where he had transferred to. A month had quickly passed and Sasuke had learned to cope without Naruto. There was still a dull ache when he thought about the boy, but the pain was getting less and less sharp with each passing day. To forget about Naruto he focused his entire attention on his studies, getting top scores on all his exams. However, the only acknowledgement his father gave him for his efforts was 'Good, continue to follow in your brother's footsteps like this.' There was only a vague dissatisfaction that filled his monotonous days.

Spring had unknowingly turned into summer, and Sasuke's school uniform was changed from the winter one to the summer one. Adjusting the short sleeves of his uniform, Sasuke stepped out from the subway station. He immediately shielded his eyes from the bright sun, frowning slightly. The sky was endlessly high and a deep sapphire blue in color, with occasional fluffy cloud dotting here and there. The breeze that ran through his skin felt almost unpleasantly warm. He pushed his long bang away from his eyes and started to walk away from the platform. His brother's station was quite close to this station, so he was in no rush to get there. Itachi had promised him to treat him to something good after work.

The thought of his older brother filled Sasuke with warm feelings. He adored his older brother. Beautiful, talented, and gentle, his brother Itachi was the person Sasuke strived to emulate the most. Sometimes the gap he felt between his accomplished sibling and himself felt too far away, but nevertheless Itachi was kind and loving, and Sasuke loved him very much in return. It was not an exaggeration to say that Itachi was pretty much his entire world.

"And then, he said…"

"Really! No way—"

"Don't you think that guy's pretty cute? Over there, with white shirt!"

"Oh no, I prefer older men!"

A group of girls walked past him, giggling and chatting loudly. Their uniform indicated that they were from the Kunoichi Girls' High nearby. All the girls in the small circle was very attractive, but there was one that particularly caught Sasuke's attention.

The girl was holding hands with pink-haired girl. Her bright golden hair glistened in the harsh sunlight, as if sucking up the light and reflecting it back twice as brilliantly. Her blue eyes sparkled with laughter, and her small pink-colored lips moved quickly as she gestured widely with her hands. Her slender figure allowed her summer school uniform to hug her body well. And the way she jutted her head back when she laughed was just like—

"DUNCE!"

The word had escaped his lips without thinking. The girl quickly turned her head to look at Sasuke. Their eyes met and Sasuke knew at once.

He had finally found Naruto.

"Eh, you know him, Naru-chan? He's sooooo hot!"

"Introduce him to us, Naru-chan? Hogging such a good-looking guy all alone; you're so mean Naru-chan!"

Naruto helplessly looked around at his friends, then nervously laughed. "Ah, how silly of me! I forgot I had a promise with him today! I'm sorry; I'll introduce him to you next time!"

Ignoring the girls' protests, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and all but ran away. Sasuke silently followed. With his longer legs he had no problem matching Naruto's panicked strides, but he was glaring hard enough to burn a hole through his head. Naruto must have sensed his displeasure, because he turned to give a nervous smile to Sasuke.

"Ah, um, Sasuke. Hi. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"…"

"My apartment is really close by, so we'll talk there, okay? I'll give you cold milk!"

"I'm not a cat," Sasuke coldly said, pulling his hand away from Naruto's. "I don't even _like_ milk."

"Er, then juice is okay, right? I'm sure I have some at home."

"It's not the problem of something to drink!" Sasuke snapped. Naruto's eyes started to tremble at Sasuke's harsh voice. Sasuke gave Naruto a little push forward. "Let's go to your room so we can talk already! I'll listen to whatever little excuse you might have to offer, so your excuse better be _really_ good."

As Naruto had said, it did not take long for the boys to reach Naruto's apartment. While Naruto poured out the drinks, Sasuke called his brother to cancel their promise.

"That's unusual for Sasuke to break a dinner promise with me," Itachi commented. It was only then the impact of what had just happened hit Sasuke. Unable to contain his excitement, he couldn't help telling his brother.

"I found him."

"…_him_?"

"Him. I'm at his apartment right now. I'm going to talk to him, and I'll tell you what happened later at home, okay? I'm really sorry about breaking the promise, though."

"Oh, never mind that, Sasuke. Just make sure to use condom if things turn out well, even if you guys are both boys."

"_Niisan_!"

Sasuke shut his cell phone off and watched Naruto placing a glass of apple juice in front of him. Naruto pulled off ribbons in his hair before he started to tug on the ribbon holding his sailor uniform in place. "Were you talking to your brother? If you were on your way to an important business with him, we can talk next ti—"

"Start explaining. I'm listening," Sasuke cut in, folding his arms across his chest. Naruto fidgeted at Sasuke's steady gaze.

"…is it just me, or are you really mad right now, Sasuke?"

"I'm so mad that I might do something horrible to you. So hurry up and tell me so that I can understand. Why did you leave without telling me anything?" Sasuke felt his hands curling into fists. "Weren't we… friends? Do you have any idea how hurt and worried I was…?"

"I'm sorry Sasuke!" Naruto cried, paling. "I didn't know Sasuke would be so worried… Didn't Kakashi-sensei tell you anything? I'm so sorry! I changed my name and entered all-girls school so that I can finish my high school without getting into trouble anymore!"

"…What?" 'That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard of,' Sasuke wanted to add. But he settled for staring at Naruto instead.

"Even if I change my name, still people might recognize my face, you know. But in girls' school no one would suspect that I am Uzumaki Naruto. So Kakashi-sensei had it arranged so that I can attend Kunoichi High as Hatake Naru. I actually made friends and everyone treats me like a normal person. I've never had such fun school days!" Naruto brightly smiled. "I found a person I like, too! Did you notice the pink-haired girl next to me? Her name's Haruno Sakura, and she's so nice and cute! She was the first person to approach a new student like me, and she introduced me to all of her friends and she said my eyes are beautiful!"

"…I see. You seem happy," Sasuke quietly said. The smile was wiped away from Naruto's face at his tone.

"O, of course my best friend would always be you, Sasuke! And I'm really disappointed that I can't go to same school as you do. But, you know, this means a lot to me. I can go to school like all other kids, and no one's bullying me, and—"

"But you're just deceiving everyone," Sasuke said, placing his hand against Naruto's cheek. "Will you really be okay with this? This won't change anything, would it? In the end you're just running away from your problems."

"But… just for a short while, I want to talk and laugh with everyone else. I want to be 'normal', Sasuke. …Is it so wrong to wish for that?" Naruto asked pleadingly, placing his hand over Sasuke's hand. Sasuke's hand tightened.

"You might end up getting hurt even more. What will your 'friends' say once they find out your identity?" Sasuke's free hand slipped down Naruto's shirt. Covering the warm flesh, Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto and softly asked, "What are you going to do about your body? All of your friends have swelling breasts, don't they? Soon your voice is going to deepen and your shoulder will widen."

"Um… I get your point, Sasuke, but… can you stop… ah… fondling me?" Naruto asked, blushing as Sasuke's large hand coarsely rubbed against the delicate flesh of his chest. He shivered as Sasuke roughly grabbed his nipple, and then gave it a light tug. "Ah! Sa, Sasuke! Cut that out!"

"I'm helping your breasts grow," Sasuke explained, pulling Naruto to his lap. "It'll grow bigger if you stimulate it like this. See, your nipples are hard already."

"Stop that! You're such a pervert! I don't need your help!" Naruto snapped, pushing Sasuke away. "Anyway, what happens from now on is my problem and I can take care of myself just fine! I'll give you my phone number and you can come over sometimes, but if you keep doing perverted things I won't play with Sasuke anymore!"

"I don't need your phone number."

"Haa?"

"Because you'll be living with me from now on, Uzumaki."

"Haaaa! Wa, wait, Sasuke…"

"You're going to come with me and live at my house, Uzumaki. Pack up your stuff. I'm going to ask father to adopt you so that you're Uchiha Naruto."

"Sasukeeee! You can't just decide that on your own! Your parents won't let you do that, and besides I don't want to go!"

Sasuke smirked. "It's not like you have a choice, Uzumaki. If you don't be a good boy and be obedient, I'm going to tell all of your little friends about your true identity."

"A, are you threatening me right now!" Naruto asked, looking like he'll start crying any minute now. Sasuke's smirk widened.

"Right. This is called 'black-mailing.'"

"Fu…. Fuwaaaan! Sasuke you're so evil! I hate you! How could you do that to me!" Naruto asked, starting to cry. "I finally made some friends and I even found someone that I like, and Sasuke just selfishly decides that I should live with him so that he could do this and that and all kind of other perverted things to me! Get a girlfriend or something; I don't want to do embarrassing things with Sasuke anymore! I'm scared and it feels weird and I—mmmph!"

"You're too noisy," Sasuke whispered. When Naruto opened his mouth again, Sasuke forced it closed by giving him a crushing kiss again. Naruto cried harder as Sasuke kissed him again and again, then tightly embraced him. "I won't let you go again," he murmured as Naruto sobbed into his shirt. "I'll never let you out of my hands again…!"

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Happy April Fool's Day. For those in my yahoo group—I'm so sorry! Forgive me! Wahahahaha! (runs away)

Sasuke scared the virgin and made him cry. Shame on him. (The perverted bits weren't even supposed to be in this chapter. It just wrote itself. Sasuke, what have you done? (cries) )

As for Sasuke and Itachi's reference to Naruto, they called him 'aitsu', which does not specify the gender. When I was writing this in English, I tried to give the same feeling by alternating 'he' and 'she' according to the speaker's viewpoint, but it might be even more confusing this way. I'm sorry about that. You can think that Sasuke and Itachi called Naruto 'they' or 'it'. (But that sounds weird...)


	5. How to Move to a New Home

**Chapter Five: How to Move to a New Home****☆**

"Naru-chan! Good morning--♡"

Startled, Naruto lifted his head from his desk and stared up at his friend, who was cheerfully smiling down at him. Adjusting the straps of her backpack, Sakura took her seat next to Naruto. Because she continued to smile cutely at him, tucking a stray strand of pink hair behind her ear, Naruto ended up blushing.

"Eh… 'Morning, Sakura-chan. Did you sleep well last night? You seem to be in a good mood."

"Ehehe. My mom said she'd buy me the skirt I really wanted if I get higher grade in my math midterm! Since I'm good at math, it's no problem! Come with me to look at the skirt later, Naru-chan? I want the blue one, but the pink one looks cute too; I just can't decide!"

"Sure, Sakura-chan," Naruto readily said, smiling. He squeaked when Sakura squealed and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Naru-chan, you're just sooooo cute; you're always so sweet! I'll treat you to mocha cake afterwards."

'The cute one is you, Sakura-chan,' Naruto fondly thought to himself. Not only was Sakura smart and pretty, but she was also very sweet and energetic. He felt accepted and comforted when he was by her side.

"Stop hogging Naru-chan to yourself, Haruno." Temari said, sitting on Naruto's desk and nudging Sakura out of the way. She slung an arm around Naruto's shoulder. "Naru-chan likes me the best, doesn't she?"

"Geh. Temari-senpai, what are you doing at our class again?" Sakura said, edging away from her seat. Temari smirked.

"To see my darling Naru-chan, of course."

"Don't you already have a boyfriend? He'll cry if he sees you flirting like this," Ino dryly said, taking her seat behind Sakura.

"Nn? Shikamaru? Don't worry; he's just a concubine! I'll make you my main wife, Naru-chan! How about it?" Temari cheerfully said, pulling at Naruto's cheek. Naruto felt cold sweat running down his back. All-boys' school was scary, but all-girls' had scary people of its own, it seemed.

"Ah, um, Sakura-chan! Here are your notes; thank you for letting me borrow them!" Naruto said, turning away from Temari to pull out the notebooks and hand them back to Sakura. Sakura seemed as relieved as he was to change the topic.

"Any time, Naru-chan. Ah! Naru-chan, Naru-chan, remember last time we went to karaoke room? When we bumped into that really really hot guy? Will you introduce me to him someday? He's so my type! Unless, of course, you're already going out with him or something…"

For few seconds Naruto suddenly had a frightening image of himself and Sasuke walking hand in hand in a flower field with butterflies flying here and there. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, birds were chirping somewhere, and Sasuke was wearing some kind of fancy, frilly thing that no guy would be caught in. He leaned down towards him. With the typical perverted smile that engraved itself into Naruto's mind already, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin with his hands, forcing his face upwards. Their lips got closer and closer until—

"Gyaaaaa! No! Never! Impossible! That's disgusting! Nuooooo!" Naruto suddenly screamed, leaping up from his chair and clutching his head. He felt goose bumps rising up from his arms at the mere thought. Dating that uncute, big and perverted _guy_?

"Na… Naru-chan, calm down…" Sakura said, lightly resting her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "…Aren't you two at least friends? Have I mistaken about you two's relationship?"

"We _are_ friends, but… Aaa…" Embarrassing memories surfaced, mostly involving lots of saliva and fondling. Naruto decided not to mention those things. Even himself wasn't sure exactly what the relationship between Sasuke and himself was-- actually, wasn't Sasuke a homosexual? "I'll introduce you to him, but whatever happens after you meet him, it won't be my fault so don't blame me later for introducing you to a weirdo like him…"

Sakura uneasily laughed as Naruto started to look like he wanted to cry. Why did she had to go and talk about him? Now he had to think about what was going to happen after school today. After school—

"So can we go look at the skirts after school today, Naru-chan? It's Saturday, so you're free, right?" Sakura asked. Naruto paused in middle of taking his textbooks out of his book bag. For a flash second, Sakura thought that Naruto looked like he had taken a bite of an apple and had found half of a worm inside.

"Ahahaha. Not… today…"

"Eh--! Na, Naru-chan, are you crying?"

"Sakura-chan… I want to remain chaste and pure until I'm at least eighteen… Hauuuu…"

"There, there, Naru-chan. Don't cry."

As Sakura patted his back comfortingly, Naruto wondered just why his life was getting so screwed up. It just wasn't fair.

* * *

Cool breeze ruffled through the newly hung curtains, causing them to puff up slightly before they fell back against the windows again. A blanket was slapped against the coverlets, and few stray feathers and dust particles arose from the blanket to thicken the air. Itachi looked up from wiping the desk as Sasuke started to cough. 

"Aren't you supposed to air the blankets outside?"

"It's not like we have the time," Sasuke grumbled, making the bed. He fluffed up the pillow, straightening out the frilly lacy edges of the pink article. "Why'd mom had to go and get all the pink stuff out, anyway? I told her my friend's a guy."

"Who's cross-dressing as a girl to attend school. It's a world you'd never understand, Sasuke. Don't try to know too much about women."

"She just wants a daughter, that's all."

"What? We're both pretty enough to be girls. Maybe we should try cross-dressing. It'll probably make her happy."

"Before that I think dad will barf."

The boys chuckled at the thought. Their father had always been very strict about them showing their masculinity to the fullest. Even acts like showing tears were scolded, and display of courage and honor were praised and encouraged. Unlike their mother, who was easy to please and was a gentle woman, their father was a very difficult person.

"Thanks for helping out, Niisan. You've totally saved me," Sasuke said as Itachi tossed the rag into the bucket and picked the bucket up. "I owe you one."

"Anything for my cute little brother, Sasuke. Besides, I have today off, so it's not a big deal." Itachi smiled. "It's a big relief that dad okayed Naruto staying here."

"You know how he is about children getting proper education. He was mortified when I said Naruto isn't getting proper education due to other students bullying him. He did seem a little uncomfortable about the whole cross-dressing deal, though." Sasuke picked up a stuffed bunny that his mother contributed to be part of Naruto's room's décor. Somehow he had a feeling that Naruto wouldn't appreciate the bunny.

"Shouldn't you leave now if you want to pick him up?"

"Wah! I'll be late! Then see you later, Niisan!"

Sasuke grabbed his jacket and ran out of the room. Itachi waved. "Have a safe trip, Sasuke."

* * *

Naruto rested his forehead against the metal pole of the subway car and heavily sighed. Actually he wanted to bang his head against the door, but he didn't want to attract strange looks. Since it was Saturday, there weren't many other passengers aboard the car. He stretched his arms and legs, widely yawning. Sasuke gave his leg a sharp little slap. 

"…! What the hell was that for, you prick?" Naruto screeched, covering the tender spot with his hand. Sasuke had his arms crossed over his chest, his head resting against the wall of the car behind him. He did not show much reaction as Naruto continued, "Not only did you force me to live with you, came to pick me up at school because your damned school happened to release you guys earlier on Saturdays, but now you're _hitting_ me?"

"Don't sit with your legs sprawled out like that, especially when you're wearing such a short skirt. It's unsightly and I can see your panties when you move around."

"Then don't look!"

The train slowly halted to a stop. A mechanical voice announced the current station's name, and the tired mother and her two children got off the car, followed by a wobbly old man who meekly clutched at his tiny suitcase. The doors slowly slid closed, leaving Naruto alone with Sasuke on the car. However, Naruto was too busy having a screaming match with Sasuke to notice his predicament and impending doom.

"Naruto… You seem to have forgotten that you're supposed to be a girl right now! Girls don't sit sprawled out like that, and do you know how dangerous it is to show yourself to other men? There are so many perverts on subways!"

"As soon as they touch my dick they'd stop, so it's okay!"

"There are gay perverts, too!"

"Le… cher. I hate… you…" Naruto mumbled before he burst out crying. He turned pale as Sasuke started to lick his fingers. "What in the name of all things holy are you _doing_?"

"It doesn't taste that good."

"Don't eat it! Aaah, I can't stand this anymore! Why do I have to live with a pervert like you—" Naruto covered his face and started to cry harder. "I just wanted a normal life! I wanted to go to school normally, go to an average college, graduate and get married when I'm 27 and have two kids—a boy and a girl-- with an average, sweet-tempered wife! That's all I wanted! Is that so much to ask? Why---"

"Stop with your whining. You felt good, didn't you? See, you gave out so much milk." Sasuke pulled Naruto closer and covered his lips with his own, forcing his tongue inside the other's mouth. Naruto struggled as an unfamiliar taste filled his mouth, but Sasuke firmly wrapped his tongue around Naruto's tongue, forcing Naruto to swallow some of their saliva. Sasuke pulled away and wiped tears and excess spit away from Naruto's face with the back of his hand. "Your milk doesn't taste that good, though, right? Maybe it's because you're not getting enough vitamins. Your tit didn't grow any bigger, either."

"Uwaaaaan—"

"Don't worry. I'll take the full responsibility in helping them grow."

"Eku… You… You!"

"Can I keep your panty in exchange?"

There was sound of something crashing, and then Sasuke murmured, "Ouch."

* * *

"Hoeeee. Your house's so big, Sasuke!" Naruto said, craning his neck to take in the rather large private home. It looked pretty new, and neatly trimmed hedges and trees showed that the owner kept the house very well. 

"Well, I guess… Let's go in." Sasuke readjusted his grip on Naruto's suitcase (which was surprisingly light) as he opened the door. "Ah, we'll have to make a copy of the keys for you, too…"

"Pardon me for the intrusion…" Naruto weakly said, following Sasuke into the house. A stern-looking middle-aged man stood next to a beautiful woman, and behind them stood a young man who looked exactly like Sasuke, except older and perhaps more beautiful. Sasuke was probably more handsome, but he did not have his older brother's beauty and grace. This, then, was Sasuke's family.

Resisting the urge to hide behind Sasuke, Naruto awkwardly lowered his head. "N, nice to meet you! My name is Hatake Naru… to. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your kind invitation and I hope you'll think well of me from now on."

"Welcome, Hatake-kun!" Sasuke's mother warmly said, smiling. "Have Sasuke show you to your room; the boys have had a guestroom all prepared for you. Wash your hands and come down to have dinner, dear."

"Don't stand around; come in," Itachi added. He affectionately ruffled up Sasuke's hair. "Smile any wider and your jaws will fall off, Sasuke. Get your ass up to Naruto's room."

"Ah, then, please excuse us!" Sasuke stammered. The two removed their shoes and changed into slippers before they walked away to Naruto's room, Naruto's luggage in tow. Sasuke's mother glanced at her husband, who was frowning.

"He seems like a nice boy, doesn't he, darling?"

The man's frown deepened. "We shall see. Surely, there must have been a reason why his peers would ostracize him? I really regret agreeing to satisfy Sasuke's whim. He is only a boy, after all."

While the adults were discussing about him downstairs, Naruto trailed behind Sasuke upstairs to his designated room. It was… pink. It was intensely, entirely, awe-strikingly… pink.

"U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke-kuuuuun…" Naruto growled, furiously turning upon his victim who was nervously smiling.

"My mom thought you might like it."

"The color motif is one thing, but you _did_ tell her that I'm a guy, didn't you?"

"Sure."

"…and she still insisted on these laces and ribbons and stuffed animals?"

"As I said, my mom thought it was a great idea. She always did want a daughter…"

"I really can't stand this anymore," Naruto said, collapsing on the bed. Sasuke sat next to him and watched the delicate shoulders slowly heave up and down. He wondered if he was crying. "I'm a boy… I really am…"

"I know. My mom isn't insulting your masculinity or anything, Naruto. She's just having fun. Don't take it to heart."

"You, too! Why do you always treat me like a girl and even do H things? Even though… I'm not a girl…"

"Of course you're not. I've made sure of that earlier." Sasuke ignored Naruto's indignant squeak. "I do H things to Naruto because Naruto is Naruto. Even if you were a girl, it would've been the same thing. You are whom you are, so don't be confused, okay? Your physical appearance or even your body doesn't matter, really."

"Sasuke…"

Naruto sat up from the bed and looked up at Sasuke. Resting his hand lightly against Sasuke's chest, Naruto leaned slightly forward, his eyes never leaving Sasuke's. Sasuke felt his heart starting to beat faster at his intense gaze, the way his slightly parted lips were trembling, his fragile hand that left warmth against his chest…

"Sasuke, you… are actually a pervert with a fetish for blonde, blue-eyed people…?"

Sasuke smacked him. "Just where did you get that kind of conclusion, you dimwit! Oh, forget it! Let's go down and eat; we can unpack your stuff later!"

"What? Why are you mad? That hurt!"

"Shut up!"

Bickering, the two washed their hands and climbed down the stairs to the dining room. Itachi and his mother were setting up the table.

"Um, shall I help, too?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's mother smiled and handed him spoons and chopsticks.

"Thank you. Why don't you put these on the table?"

"Yes ma'am… Ah, um…"

"What is it, Hatake-kun?"

"Er… How… should I address you?" Blushing, Naruto hurriedly added, "I've never had a friend before, so I'm not sure how I should call you. Do I call you Uchiha-san? Obasan? I'm sorry for asking such a stupid question, but…"

Sasuke's mother pat down the rice on the bowl. "Right…"

Sasuke nervously watched the two with a bated breath. Itachi, too, paused in placing the side dishes on the table and curiously watched. Sasuke's mother widely smiled.

"'Okaachan(mom)' would be just fine, don't you think? Then I can call you 'Naru-chan', can't I?"

"O…kaa…?" Naruto's eyes widened. "Can I… really… call you that?"

"Sure thing, Naru-chan. You're my son from now on, aren't you?"

"Ah…"

_ Then do I belong somewhere now?_

"Okaa…san…"

_ Have I finally been accepted? Do I have a place to return to? When I'm cold and lonely, is it all right to seek for warmth?_

"Okaasan! Fuwaaaan--"

"Ara ara, Naru-chan, you're a crybaby, aren't you?"

Sasuke and Itachi exchanged glances while Naruto tightly hugged their mother and cried. It seemed like Naruto would be fit in just fine at their household.

* * *

-To Be Continued- 

There was a scene where Sasuke was... doing things... to Naruto, but I censored it to protect the children visiting this place. (Tohohohoho... OTL) If you wish to read exactly what Sasuke did to Naruto at the subway car, please visit my website. (You can find its address at my profile:3 ) I've said this at the beginning, but aliens, please go back to your planet! I don't CARE if you didn't like this story; no one is forcing you to read this, right? All you have to do is quietly press the 'back' button in your browser, and I don't have to know of your existance, nor do you need to know of mine. Let's live happily and get along well! (I don't know what you're doing reading my stories if you don't like BL/yaoi/shounen-ai/slash/whatever the hell you call it. Buzz off, okay? You really need to get a life!)

Naruto's actions and thought process might seem contradictory. But of course! Naruto, of course, is a normal boy! (Sasuke was, too, before he met Naruto...) He would be grossed out at the thought of kissing Sasuke, but when he actually is making out with Sasuke, it feels good so he can't help but respond. It's a no-win situation. Do your best Naruto! I will do my best to protect your virtue, too! (That's not reassuring, you fool!)

This is different for different people, but younger children would usually call their friend's mother 'obasan'(auntie). If you've been friends with someone for a long time and you intimately know your friend's mother, you might even call her 'okaasan'(mother)! But calling someone else's mother 'okaasan' may be done out of formality, too. (In the context of this story, Sasuke's mother lets Naruto call her 'mom' because she wants Naruto to feel like he's part of the family, so you can think of it in familiar terms.)


	6. How to Fall in Love

**Chapter Six: How to Fall in Love****☆**

Steady, rhythmic sounds of inhaling and exhaling filled up the small room. The window had been left open, and the breeze that ruffled the pale pink curtain caused the bell hanging on the widow sill to softly chime. As if responding to the bell's tinkling sounds a tiny noise was emitted from a bed situated at the corner of the room. A small hand emerged to gather up the blanket more tightly against the body that it belonged to, then quickly hid underneath the covers again to escape the chilly morning air. The door to the room eased open with barely noticeable creaking sound.

"Naruto?"

No response. The bell rung as if mocking the new inhabitant of the room, and outside a bird shrilly cried. Few seconds later a responding song resounded. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and pushed his long bangs away from his eyes, the corner of his mouth slightly pulling up as if amused.

"Naruto, wake up—"

Quickly closing the distance between himself and the slumbering child, Sasuke kneeled over until he could look into Naruto's sleeping face. He reached out a slender finger to poke Naruto's cheek none too gently. When he wasn't met with much of a response, Sasuke sat down at the edge of the bed and wrapped his hand around Naruto's cheek.

"Naruto, if you don't wake up I won't take responsibility for what I'm going to do next." This was spoken with an elegant charm, a voice that would be used to tease a beloved. Naruto shifted. His pajamas had proven to be too old and ragged to make him look presentable, and thus duly Sasuke's old pajamas had been fished out. But it seemed it was still too big for Naruto. The shirt had slipped down and exposed silken skin of his shoulders, and the soft flannel hung down in loose waves around his tiny body. A stray strand of golden hair had been haphazardly strewn over his closed left eye. Sasuke patiently watched as Naruto rubbed his eyes. Yet he did not awaken.

His eyes twinkling with mirth and a boyish smile lighting up his face, Sasuke slipped under the covers with the other boy and pulled him into his arms. Naruto seemed to welcome the warmth. His small face relaxed into a faint smile and his cheek snuggled against the broad chest of another boy, which caused Sasuke to affectionately kiss his forehead. Sasuke entangled his hand in Naruto's hair, each of long, thin digits covered with brightly colored blond strands. A playful but distinct 'thank you for the meal' was said, and then Sasuke proceeded to deeply kiss Naruto as if to devour him.

"…Nnnn?"

Naruto's eyebrows crinkled as Sasuke's tongue entered his mouth and forced his own tongue to recede so Sasuke could properly taste the inside of his mouth. A hand was slipped inside to fondle Naruto's chest. Naruto did not have soft lovely breasts of a female, but he did have a set of very cute nipples and these Sasuke proceeded to abuse, lightly pulling and tugging at them before grinding them between his fingers.

"Fu… fueee…"

Naruto softly moaned and shook his head from side to side, his expression further crumbling as if he'd cry. He tried to pull away. Sasuke hooked his arm around Naruto's waist and held him in place, and then pulled up his pajama shirt with his free hand. He dug his head underneath the shirt and lavished the soft nipples he found there, rolling his tongue around each peaks until they started to harden. He nipped and worried them before sucking on them with a great gusto before he felt an intense pain in the back of his head.

"…Ouch!"

"What the heck are you doing, right from the morning!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke got tangled up in Naruto's shirt and was not able to dodge Naruto's blows as he continuously smacked his head before bringing his knee up and kicking Sasuke's stomach as hard as he could. With sound that remotely sounded like a strangled dog Sasuke was pushed off the bed, clutching his stomach and kneeling over. He started to shake lightly.

"Oww…"

"…Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto asked, frowning. He wondered if he had kicked him too hard—after all, he was a boy and his kicks weren't exactly weak. When Sasuke didn't answer and continued to shake, Naruto started to panic. "Sasuke? Sasuke!"

Jumping down from the bed Naruto kneeled over Sasuke and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I'll go call—"

Sasuke suddenly lifted his face and Naruto got a glimpse of a triumphant, perverted smile before Sasuke's lips sealed his closed. "There, all better," Sasuke said, grinning widely. Naruto felt his blood pressure spike up to the levels that weren't meant for normal high school boys.

"Uchiha Sasuke! I hate you! Get out!"

Naruto started to throw everything within his vicinity (unfortunately most of those items consisted of stuffed animals and fluffy pillows) while Sasuke laughed like a hyena and ran out of the room. Naruto decided that Sasuke needed help. Soon.

Frowning Naruto rubbed back of his hand across his chest, where it felt cold because of saliva Sasuke left on his nipples. He slightly shivered; it made the nipples tingly and it felt funny. His peaks had also hardened. Grumbling about perverted gay guys trying to rape him, Naruto stripped and took a brief shower. After dressing himself Naruto came downstairs, where a most delicious fragrance of food wafted from the kitchen. Itachi looked up from his newspaper when Naruto entered and offered him a smile.

"Good morning, Naruto."

"'Morning, Oniichan," Naruto said, smiling back at him. Itachi was like an older, more beautiful version of Sasuke who was sane and not perverted. He was a great guy. Sasuke's mother placed three packed lunches on the kitchen countertop.

"Good morning, Naru-chan. Be sure to pick up your lunch."

"Eh? There's packed lunch for me, too? Yay! Thank you, mother! I love your cooking!"

"Come here and help me set the table with Sasuke, Naru-chan?"

"Sure!"

Naruto picked up spoons and chopsticks and turned to place them on the table when he felt a hand feeling up his behind. Naruto turned, glared, and firmly stomped on Sasuke's foot before he marched away to the table, ignoring Sasuke's yelp of pain.

"What is the commotion about, Sasuke?" Sasuke's father sternly asked, emerging into the dining room. Everyone instantly fell silent, and Naruto fidgeted as he disapprovingly looked at Naruto in girls' school uniform.

"It's nothing, Father. I bumped my foot against the table," Sasuke hurriedly said, lowering his eyes. Naruto bit into his lower lip as Sasuke's father settled into a seat. The man made him feel very unwelcome, and he became acutely aware of what a stranger he was to this family and how much of an inconvenience he was causing. He silently returned to helping to set the table.

* * *

"So I told you, you don't have to take me to the school!" Naruto complained as Sasuke easily matched his strides, both of their book bags lightly resting against his back. Naruto muttered something under his breath as his skirt was hitched up and patted it down, and then he stomped his dress shoes when Sasuke chose to ignore him. "Sasuke!" 

"My school starts later than yours anyway, so what's wrong with walking you to school?" Sasuke dryly asked.

"But your school's in completely opposite direction!"

"It's fine, it's fine."

"It's not fine! And if a handsome guy like you escorts me to school, the girls will start weird rumors!"

"Heh—" Sasuke's lips curled up into a smirk. "So you think I'm handsome." "Of course you are, jerk. Anyone could see that. But that doesn't change that you have the worst personality and you're a bullying jerk! Anyway, what do I care if you're good looking? You seem to constantly forget that I'm a guy, too."

"But isn't it nice to look at someone who's beautiful, be it a girl or a guy?"

"You're so conceited!" Naruto finally shouted, stopping. He pointed at Sasuke's face and widely jabbed at the air in front of Sasuke's face as he relentlessly continued, "Do you want to point out that badly that you're beautiful, smart, came from a good family, loaded, and probably all girls are throwing themselves at you even though you have the worst personality it's possible in a human being! Fine, so I'm stupid and I don't look that good and all my crushes ended one-sided and I'm an orphan on top of that! So you're great and awesome and I suck! Happy now!"

Sasuke's eyebrows had slowly lifted as Naruto had rambled on, and now they were nearly hidden in his bangs. "…I never said I was talking about myself."

"…Aah?"

"Why would I think I'm beautiful? Compared to my older brother my looks are nothing to boast about."

"No, Sasuke is…"

"I was talking about Naruto."

"Haa?"

Sasuke kneeled down until his lips were right next to Naruto's ears. "Even if Naruto's a boy, I think he's beautiful, so I would always want to look at him…"

"Gaaah! Don't say weird things! Are you really gay!" Naruto squeaked, blushing to the roots of his hair. Sasuke's lips split into a condescending smirk again, and Naruto immediately blushed again—this time in anger, not because of embarrassment. "Ah! You were teasing me after all!"

"No, no, I really do love you."

"Shut up! Get away from me! Meanie! Bully! I hate you!"

Sasuke continued to smirk as if he found Naruto's anger extremely funny. Naruto thought it would feel really good to feel the crack of Sasuke's nose breaking under his fist, so he gathered his fist and was preparing to pound Sasuke's face into the dirt when a cheerful voice said, "Naru-chan!"

"Sakura-chan!"

Furious anger immediately disappeared from Naruto's face and he brightly smiled as he jogged up to Sakura. Sasuke's face clouded over for the briefest moment, but his face soon became expressionless again as he joined Naruto. Sakura's eyes widened when she recognized him.

"Ah, Naru-chan! This is…"

"This is Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Haruno Sakura." Naruto gestured the two towards each other, then reached out for Sakura's hand. "Sakura-chan's here, Sasuke, so you can go now. I'll walk to school with Sakura-chan from now on."

"…It's only a bit more to the school anyway," Sasuke said, glancing at Naruto's hand that was clutching at Sakura's hand. Suddenly he looked like he accidentally chewed on a very nasty bug, so Naruto wondered what his problem was. Apparently Sakura didn't notice Sasuke's foul mood, because she happily smiled at him despite the fact that Sasuke's expression was anything but welcoming.

"Uchiha-san, right? Do you go to school around here?"

"No."

"Ah, then you don't have classes today?"

"I do."

"Then you came all the way here just to bring Naru-chan to school?"

"Yes."

"Oh, you're a very kind person, aren't you!"

"No."

Naruto frowned. Why was Sasuke being so mean? He cut off every one of Sakura's attempts to talk with one-syllable replies and he was fiercely glaring ahead of him, as if he wanted to burn a hole into the ground. Unlike the normal Sasuke who always had stupid, perverted smile on his face and happily teased Naruto, this Sasuke was… almost frightening. His dark eyes were as cold as marbles and his lips had thinned out into firm, shut lines, opening only to utter curt replies in dry, low voice. Recently, because Sasuke was so playful towards him, Naruto had forgotten, but once again he was reminded of Sasuke's doll-like quality. His pale, smooth skin was covered with his silken black hair and his dark eyes glistened clearly. His face was void of expression, but stubborn corner of his mouth and cold eyes told of his fury.

As if she couldn't notice these signs, Sakura continued to talk to Sasuke as if they were having perfectly civil conversation. Naruto knew Sakura was nice, but it upset him to see her trying so hard to get Sasuke's attention.

"What relationship do you have with Naru-chan? Are you two friends?"

Ah. Naruto thought he saw a vein popping up from underneath the pale skin.

"You."

"It's Haruno Sakura! You can call me Sakura," Sakura easily said, smiling. Sasuke ignored her.

"Are you interested in me?"

"Eh…" Sakura ducked her head underneath Sasuke's fierce gaze, blushing. Naruto felt a tugging pain at his chest. Sasuke knew that he liked Sakura, didn't he? How could he steal Sakura away from him right in front of him? "How mean, Sasuke-kun… Suddenly asking something like that…"

"I have no interest what-so-ever in you, so I would appreciate it if you'd stop bothering me. You're not my type, you're noisy, and you're just plain annoying in general." All of this was said matter-of-factly, without a trace of spite or meanness. Sasuke had stated his words in the precise tone one would use to describe something obvious like the weather or explain the Pythagorean theorem. As Sakura's face crumpled, Naruto felt another surge of anger rising within him.

"Sasuke, what's your problem! You didn't have to be so mean to Sakura-chan!"

"What business of yours is it how I treat other people? This is a problem between the two of us and I should think it doesn't involve you in anyway!" Sasuke snapped. Naruto flinched. Why..? He and Sasuke were getting along so well recently. This felt like when he had just met Sasuke, when he always made Sasuke angry without meaning to. Why was he so mad?

Sakura had her face lowered and she started to cry, so Naruto put his arms around her shoulders and glared at Sasuke without backing down. "Sakura-chan is the person I like, so it does matter! You're such a jerk, Sasuke! I hate someone like Sasuke!"

"Oh, really," Sasuke replied, his eyes getting harder. "Well then. The person that you hate so much will be taking his leave now, so have fun with your Sakura-_chan_."

"I will, so don't worry!"

Sasuke thrust Naruto's book bang into his arms and turned around. He looked back over his shoulder and said, "Niisan is going to come pick you up after school, so don't run off anywhere!"

"I don't need either you nor Oniichan to pick me up; I'm not a brat anymore! Stop treating me like a baby and get lost already, annoying Sasuke!"

"Hn." Sasuke's eyes narrowed, then he turned away and started for the subway station. Naruto felt angry tears pricking his eyes, but he held Sakura as she cried instead.

"I told you he's a jerk," Naruto said, patting Sakura's arm. "Just forget about him. Think to yourself that you got bitten by a rabid dog; you were just unlucky to catch him in such a foul mood. Normally he's not so bad, but…"

"But what should I do Naru-chan…" Sakura sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I think I really like him… Even if he was so mean to me, I think if I can stay by his side I can do anything! Even if he hates me, I think I can't help but always look at him because I like him so much."

"Eh… But you only saw him few times!" Naruto said, paling. How could Sasuke so easily capture Sakura's heart that he could never catch without even trying? Sure Sasuke was a great guy and he couldn't match up to Sasuke—heck, he didn't even look like a guy at the moment—but to have Sakura so easily taken away from him…

"It's love at first sight, Naru-chan!" Sakura sighed and entered their school, and the two headed for their classroom. Before they entered their room, Sakura paused. "…Naru-chan?"  
"Yeah?"

"What _is_ your relationship with Sasuke anyway? You guys are not like going out or anything, are you?"

"Of course not. I'm living together with him because of certain circumstances, but we're just friends, Sakura-chan."

Sakura happily clapped her hands. "Oh, good, then I can really try out for him! You'll help me, won't you, Naru-chan?"

A sharp pang made it hard for Naruto to breath. Somehow it felt incredibly painful. Naruto's clear blue eyes became a dull blue, but Sakura didn't notice it.

"…Of course, Sakura-chan…"

* * *

-To Be Continued- 

Eh, eh! When did the list of favorites I got into got past 400!(Last time I checked it was definitely 370-ish... ;;;;;;) Thank you so much! Even though I'm an unworthy writer I'm always thankful for everyone's support, feedbacks, and even gifts of fan arts and fan comics and other wonderful things like that///// -bows- (I have to brag about this! I got many wonderful fan art gifts; you can see them at my website! I even got a gorgeous fan comic of _Naisho_ made, and there's a talk about _Ookami to Kitsune no Monogatari_ being made into a fan comic. I'm soooo happy; thank you very much!)

The chapters seem to be taking longer and longer to come out; I'm really sorry about that... But I did warn you at the beginning, so. -laughs- Lately my website had been shut down and I've had my finals, so life had been more hectic than usual. And my birthday's coming up in less than a week, which means it's my website's 2nd anniversary soon(I created my website on my birthday),so I have lots of things to work on my website as well. I'm sorry that as a writer there hasn't been much activitiy from me, but thanks to all of you who have supported me at my website and encouraged me with the comics I draw. It's a lot of fun talking to all of you; thank you for leaving comments at my diary and guestbook and things like that. VvvVVV

Lately I became a huge fan of Konjiki no Gash Bell and Yuugiou GX! Even though it's so minor that I'm sure no one would read it, I'm working on Gash x Kiyo and Ryo x Juudai fan fictions as of now! If I get better at drawing them, I want to do a fan comic, too. So much things I want to do, and so little time! Ah, at times like these I really wish I could do _kage bunshin no jutsu_. -laughs-


	7. How to Reconcile

**Chapter Seven: How to Reconcile****☆**

"…Why are you mad?"

Naruto's already puffed-up cheek fattened even more. His pout became more pronounced, and instead of answering Sasuke's question Naruto turned his head to the side, refusing to look at Sasuke. Sasuke gingerly reached out for Naruto's hands and was relieved that Naruto did not slap his hand away.

"Naruto, I can't do anything if you won't tell me what's wrong."

Naruto and Sasuke sat together on Naruto's bed. Both boys were wearing pajamas—a matching set of pastel blue and orange—and had just finished getting ready for the bed. After Itachi had brought him home Naruto had refused to speak even a single word to Sasuke, and his pout only worsened as the day wore on. Finally, at the end of the day, Sasuke couldn't bear it any longer. He had charged into Naruto's room, locked the door, and had demanded an explanation. So far his efforts had proven fruitless.

"…Are you still mad about Itachi _Niisan_ picking you up?" Sasuke finally asked. If Naruto wasn't going to provide answers, he might as well as try guessing. Normally he couldn't care less if someone was to be upset with him, but when Naruto was angry it was a completely different matter. Sasuke made a vow to himself to not sleep tonight until Naruto was no longer angry—if that was not possible, to at least know _why_ Naruto was angry.

"That's not it!" Naruto suddenly shouted. The reply came so unexpectedly that Sasuke unconsciously squeezed down on Naruto's hand he was holding, causing Naruto to grimace in pain. Hurriedly Sasuke muttered an apology and loosened his grip.

"Then what is it?" Sasuke carefully questioned. "Is it because of what I did this morning?"

"That's not it either! You don't understand anything, stupid Sasuke!" Naruto snapped, turning his face towards Sasuke. Sasuke was startled to find Naruto's eyes wet with angry tears. "It's Sakura-chan! How could you? You knew that I liked her!"

"…Haa?" Sasuke was confused. What did that annoying pink-haired creature (the instant he left Naruto's school, he had forgotten her face) had anything to do with Naruto being mad at _him_? "What about her? You can have her. I don't want a girl like that even if you bring me a truck-full like her to choose from."

"I'm not talking about that! Sakura-chan likes you! _You_! Why did you had to go and bring me to school? Now I have no chance of ever being liked back by her!"

'No… With the female disguise you're having right now, I doubt she'll ever like you back anyway,' Sasuke wanted to say. But he swallowed his words (there was no point in making Naruto even more pissed off than he currently was) and tried to reason with Naruto instead.

"But that doesn't matter, does it? Since the only one I like is you. I'll never like her back, so don't worry."

"Stop joking around!" Naruto yelled back. He was starting to sound hysterical. "That's not even funny, so cut that out already! Even if a guy like you say something like that to me, it's gross, so stop saying that! I hate you!"

At this point, Sasuke's patience (which wasn't a very large thing anyway) ran out.

"I won't joke about something like this! I really like you! You are the one who is most precious to me, you idiot!"

"I don't know! I don't care! Get out!"

"You…!" Sasuke lunged at Naruto and pushed him into the bed. Naruto flinched as Sasuke drew his hand back, expecting a slap, but Sasuke punched the bed sheet next to Naruto's head instead. They grew silent, but Sasuke trembled with fury, glaring at Naruto who glared back at him as if the two were having a glaring contest of sorts. "Why… won't you understand?"

"…"

"How… can I make my feelings reach you?"

Naruto was startled at how sad Sasuke's eyes became. "Sasu…"

But just as suddenly as the sad light filled his dark eyes, it became extinguished and was replaced by anger instead. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders, and his grip was so tight that Naruto flinched with pain, but Sasuke didn't loosen his hold this time. His eyes narrowed, Sasuke spat out, "If words are too difficult for a moron like you to understand, I guess there's no other way but to show you with body."

"Eh… Nnn! Nnnn--!"

Naruto tried to scream, but his lips that were firmly covered by Sasuke's mouth was only able to utter muffled, unrecognizable noises. Sasuke's tongue forced its way into Naruto's mouth uninvited and Naruto tried to struggle, but Sasuke's heavier body pressed him down to the bed and made him immobile. Sasuke's mouth was starting to become familiar to Naruto, who tried to push Sasuke's tongue out of his mouth but only resulted in deepening the kiss. Sasuke's tongue ran over the smooth, even, small teeth, then swept the back of the teeth where the tender area that joined teeth to his gum were mercilessly stimulated. Naruto stifled a moan as their tongue mingled together and the rough ends rubbed against each other rather erotically. Sasuke's tongue gently ran along the inner lines of Naruto's mouth, and Naruto found himself timidly running his own tongue along Sasuke's teeth and the crook underneath his tongue without thinking. Sasuke tasted sweet—strange, Sasuke doesn't even like sweets—and the inside of his mouth felt unbelievably hot, which felt good against his tongue. The surface of his tongue was rough but the flesh underneath it was smooth and almost slippery; the different sensations filled Naruto's mouth and he became quite unable to defend himself against Sasuke's kisses.

It was after a long time that Sasuke and Naruto separated. Naruto stared up at Sasuke, his cheeks a bright red and his chin completely wet with the combination of his own and Sasuke's saliva. Sasuke reached down and gently wiped off the excess fluid away from Naruto's face. Heavily panting, Naruto didn't refuse this gesture, and the submissiveness of the little one beneath him excited Sasuke.

"Ah…"

"U….uuu… Sasuke sorry… But you kept… uwaaaaan…"

Sasuke reached up to look at Naruto's face. Naruto was curled up into a ball as he trembled and cried, his face a bright red with shame.

"Naruto?"

"Uuu…"

"Naruto, don't cry. I was bad. I shouldn't have went that far." Sasuke lowered his body next to Naruto and pulled him into his arms, tucking his head underneath his chin and pulling the cover over their bodies.

"Sasu… Ueeeen…"

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry. Shhhh… I won't do anything, so let's go to sleep. That's a good boy."

Naruto cried for quite a long time before he wore himself out and fell asleep. Sasuke held Naruto's warm body in his hands, his dark eyes glittering in the night. He didn't get much sleep.

* * *

When Naruto woke up the next morning, Sasuke was quietly looking at him. Naruto quickly pulled away from him. The lower area of his body felt sticky, so his face crinkled until he looked like he'd start crying again. Sasuke stayed where he was, and he started to softly and quietly talk to the frightened child. 

"Good morning, Naruto."

"…"

"I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have done that. I won't do anything that Naruto doesn't allow me to do anymore, so don't be scared."

"Even… if you say that…" Naruto suspiciously said, tears still clinging to his eyes. Sasuke started to raise himself up and Naruto scooted back until his back hit the wall, but Sasuke got off the bed and kneeled down in front of Naruto instead. He gently pulled one of Naruto's feet forward. Naruto flinched as Sasuke held the feet in his hands, then kneeled down until he lightly kissed the top of the feet, where his ankle joined his feet.

"I'm really sorry, Naruto. I'll help you."

"…"

"I'll help you get together with Sakura. I won't touch you any more unless you let me. So don't cry…"

Naruto hesitated, then leaned over and kissed the top of Sasuke's head. Sasuke looked up at him, surprised.

"…Don't do scary things anymore, then, Sasuke."

"I won't."

"I like Sasuke, so don't bully me and I won't say mean things like 'I hate you', either. I'm sorry about yesterday, too. It wasn't Sasuke's fault."

Sasuke sighed in relief and smiled up at Naruto. "You're not mad anymore?"

Naruto shook his head and allowed Sasuke to help him stand up.

"Get dressed and see you downstairs at the kitchen, then."

"Right… See you."

Naruto happily smiled as Sasuke left his room. He didn't notice the sad light that was back in Sasuke's eyes.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke held hands as they hiked up the hill that led to Naruto's school. Sasuke was smiling and nodding as Naruto happily told him about his new friends and teachers, but his expression froze as a blob of pink charged towards them. 

"Sasuke-kun good morning!" Sakura gushed, panting heavily. She must've ran as soon as she saw Sasuke from a distance. Sasuke felt the corners of his mouth stiffening in distaste, but he forced himself to put a smile—but it looked more like a grimace than anything else—on his face.

"Haruno."

"Kyaaa—You remembered my name!"

"…Sakura-chan, hi…" Naruto muttered. Sakura didn't bother sparing a glance at Naruto, who was obviously starting to feel neglected.

"Sasuke-kun, which school do you go to? What do you like to do during your spare time? Do you bring your own lunch or do you go out to eat? Because I was making my lunchbox today and I thought you might want one, too, and so I—"

"Haruno," Sasuke interrupted. His hand was starting to twitch slightly. This was a first time that he wanted to hit a girl so badly. Won't she shut _up_ already! "Are you free this Saturday?"

"Wha… Sa, Sasuke… kun…?"

"Dunce and I are going to amusement park together. If you wish, you can accompany us."

"Please come, Sakura-chan!" Naruto chirped, brightening. "It'll be really fun!"

"You, you're going to the amusement park? With me?" Sakura asked. She was starting to look like she was going to have a heart attack, and Sasuke felt onslaught of a headache. Apparently she was as stupid as she looked.

"With _Naru_," Sasuke corrected. "She insists that you come with us. I take it you are going to come? Very well. See you at home, Naru."

"Right. Bye, Sasuke!" Naruto chirped. He looked a bit surprised when Sasuke leaned down and kissed his hand he was holding before he let go, but he didn't comment on it as Sasuke gave him his bag and left. As soon as Sasuke left, Sakura jumped on Naruto and tightly hugged him.

"Oh, Naru-chan, thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best friend ever! I can't believe you're helping me go on a date with Sasuke-kun! If this turns out well I'll never forget about your kindness Naru-chan!" Sakura gushed, her cheeks pink with excitement. Naruto felt like something got stuck on his throat and he felt like crying, but he forced himself to smile instead.

"…Of course, Sakura-chan…"

"Kyaaa—Why is my Sasuke-kun getting more and more cool everyday? Did you see how he was…"

Naruto was no longer listening. Tightly holding the book bag in his hand, he slowly trudged towards his classroom.

_'How can I make my feelings reach you?'_

Sasuke's voice rang in his mind, and Naruto wrapped his hand around the other hand that was kissed by Sasuke. At that time Sasuke was also thinking about Naruto. Sasuke's eyes had darkened to almost complete black as he leaned against the subway door, his hand covering his lips.

_Did you know, Naruto?_

_A kiss on the hand means that I'm jealous._

* * *

- To Be Continued- 

The uncensored version of this chapter can be found at 'novel' section of my website(which is listed at my profile page). Ahahaha. The ecchi scene is quite long, but... they didn't go all the way! They didn't! TvT (B, but at this rate they really will go all the way soon... Auuuu... ;;;;;;;;)

If you have question or want an answer to your review, please, please review either at my website or write your comment via e-mail or yahoo message board. I can't answer your question in here even if I want to, and I love talking to fellow NARUTO fans, so please don't hesitate to contact me! I don't bite. Well, not too hard. (laughs)

I heard Non-tan(Sasuke's voice actor) did BL drama CD! Nothing hardcore, but he DID act in yaoi drama CD. I'm uncertain whether he did uke or seme, but if Takeuchi-san also does BL drama CD... All of SasuNaru supporters' dreams will come true...! TvT (B, but I don't think Takeuchi Junko-san does BL. I know Minagawa Junko-san does BL CDs-- she did both Loveless and Komatta Toki ni wa Hoshi ni Kike!--but unlike Ryoma-Junko(...) I'm pretty sure Naruto-Junko(...;;;;;) doesn't do BL works. That's just too bad... )


	8. How to Lose Your Way

**Chapter Eight: How to Lose Your Way****☆**

It was a great weather. The clean, pure blue of the sky that was unmarred by even one cloud was clearly reflected by Naruto's eyes, which was perhaps even more pure blue than the sky it held within its orbs. Because the happiness contained within those large eyes made him happy in return, Sasuke squeezed the hand he held gently and smiled back. The hand that Sasuke wasn't holding was busily moving, gesturing excitedly as Naruto talked to him. The small, pouty lips begged to be kissed, but Sasuke held himself back. He promised Naruto, didn't he? 

"And then, Iruka-sensei, you know—"

"Naru-chan! Sorry for being late!"

Sasuke inwardly groaned. The pink menace (what was her name again?) ran towards them, waving her hand. The complete pink attire that she docked crashed against her hair horribly, but Naruto seemed to like it because he smiled so wide that Sasuke was starting to think his mouth will fall off from its hinges.

"Sakura-chan!"

…Right. That was her name. Sasuke watched her as she took hold of Naruto's free hand and gave a flustered bow of greeting to Sasuke.

"Naru-chan hi! Good morning, Uchiha-san!"

Sasuke ignored her. Naruto stepped on his foot. Frowning, Sasuke reluctantly nodded in acknowledgement, then turned his head away. Naruto tugged on his hand to get his attention.

"Now that Sakura-chan is here we can go on the rides! What do you want to ride, Sasuke?"

"Why don't we get on the roller coaster over there?" Sakura chirped, pointing to a rather enormous structure looming short distance away. Sasuke did not miss Naruto paling for a slight second before he forced a smile on his face.

"Yeah, sure, let's go on that!"

"Dimwit, if you're scared we don't have to ride it. Haruno can ride it by herself and we can wait for her on the ground," Sasuke said.

Naruto looked relieved before Sakura added, "Right, or you can stay by yourself while I ride with Uchiha-san. Do you like roller coasters, Uchiha-san?"

"N-no! I'm not scared!" Naruto hurriedly said. His hand was trembling in Sasuke's hand, but Sasuke sighed and gave in. He knew that Naruto was too stubborn for his own good, and if he thought that one roller coaster ride will determine whether or not Sakura will fall madly in love with him or not, who was he to stop him?

"Then dimwit seems scared, so you girls ride in the same car. I'll ride by myself right in back of you," Sasuke said. Naruto gave him a grateful smile, which was enough to make Sasuke feel like he was turning into jelly inside. Just to see that smile, Sasuke was willing to put up with Sakura, amusement park, children, Sakura, junk food, waste of time and money, and Sakura.

Ignoring Sakura's disappointed face, Sasuke stood in line with Naruto. He watched Naruto and Sakura amiably chatting amongst themselves and shifted his gaze to the screaming and laughing children running around them, then sighed and lowered his eyes to the floor. He felt the start of a headache. His skin felt hot and tingly as the sun grew stronger and he regretted not applying sun block lotion before leaving his house. Annoyingly enough, he had a skin that easily got sunburned, but never tanned. He gingerly rubbed his cheek with back of his hand; his skin felt sticky.

The ride was short but painful, and Naruto had to lean against Sakura when it was over. His stomach felt queasy, as if he'd throw up. Oh why, why did Sakura had to like this kind of horrendous rides? There were plenty of other fun rides! Like merry-go-around! Or bumper cars! A cool hand rested against his cheek, and his eyes met worried dark orbs.

"You okay? I'll bring something to drink, so sit down for a while. Take care of her, Haruno."

"R, right, Uchiha-san!" Sakura replied, blushing. Even though he knew it wasn't intentional, Naruto felt ugly jealousy rearing its head again inside of him. How could Sasuke make Sakura blush just by talking to her? He knew Sasuke really cared about him a lot, and he was thankful that he met friend like Sasuke, but he wished Sasuke was just a little less… well… desirable. Even though he was a guy, Naruto had to admit Sasuke was a really great—if not perfect—guy. Since Sasuke was so nice to him, surely if Sasuke got a girlfriend he'll be really sweet to her, too…

"I'm so sorry, Naru-chan. I didn't know you were that afraid of heights," Sakura softly said, breaking into his thoughts. She gingerly patted Naruto's hand that she held in her smaller hands and looked genuinely sorry. "I was thinking that I'd pretend to be afraid of the roller coaster so maybe I can hold Uchiha-san's hand or something, but if I knew it'd make you this sick I wouldn't have suggested it. Forgive me?"

"It isn't your fault. Sorry I'm so wimpy," Naruto said, sighing. Sakura was too nice for her own good--It really was all his fault. It was only morning and he had already pretty much ruined the day. "Look, why don't I try to make this up to you? I'll try to give you some time with Sasuke by yourself. Sasuke deserves a break from a moron like me, too."

"Naru-chan, don't say such things! You're such a sweety; if I was a guy I'd totally go out with you!" Sakura said, frowning. This cheered Naruto up a little. He knew she didn't really mean it—that even if he had told her that he was a guy, she wouldn't want to go out with him. But it was still very nice of her.

Naruto scanned the horizon for Sasuke's return and his eyes rested upon a ghost house. That's when an idea struck him.

"Sakura-chan, why don't we go in there later? It's dark, so Sasuke won't notice if I slip away in the middle. Then you can stay with Sasuke for a while. Let's meet up at the entrance of the park after an hour," Naruto suggested. He was please to see a huge smile lighting up Sakura's pretty face.

"Do you really mean it! Naru-chan you're the best!"

With that Sakura tightly hugged him, making Naruto blush. This wasn't what he really wanted, but to see such a pretty smile on her face… Anyway, it was only an hour. Letting Sakura be happy for an hour won't make any difference, and he knew Sasuke wouldn't encourage her advances, so it wasn't like they'd start going out.

Even while Naruto did his best to convince himself that he had made the right decision, somehow his heart felt heavy and painful.

"What's with the weird expression, dunce?" a pleasant tenor voice asked him. At the same time something really cold rested against his cheek, so Naruto squeaked and pulled away from the aluminum can.

"Sasuke, cut that out!"

"It's because you're acting like a dimwit," Sasuke informed him, placing a soda in his hand. He gave one to Sakura and pulled his own can's tab open. Naruto noticed that Sasuke had already opened his drink for him and took a sip. The sweet, refreshing taste of strawberry spread through his mouth, and Naruto happily smiled. Sakura caught Sasuke's expression softening while watching Naruto and slightly frowned, glancing between Naruto and Sasuke. She somehow felt uneasy when she watched the two. Why did she keep getting the feeling that the two weren't simply friends as Naru had claimed?

"Let's go look at the view," Sasuke suddenly suggested, pointing towards the rotating ride built to admire the view from up high. "It's really slow, so even a coward like you should be fine, dunce."

"Don't call me that! It's not my fault that roller coasters are scary!" Naruto snapped. Sasuke laughed and messed up his hair. Sakura was startled to see a smile lighting up Sasuke's normally cold, expressionless face, and how easily Naruto had pulled that smile from him. Naruto met her eyes and he smiled at her. "Want to go, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura could only silently nod.

The line for the ferris wheel wasn't long, and soon the three were able to get a car. Somehow Sasuke managed to get a seat next to Naruto, leaving Sakura to sit by herself facing them. Naruto offered to change his seats with Sakura, but both Sasuke and Sakura declined and the three were silently admiring the view as the car slowly but surely ascended.

"Sasuke, isn't that our house there?" Naruto asked, laughing. "It looks like a toy from here! And it's such a big house, too. Look, look, Sasuke, there's the park, too!"

"You must have really good eyes," Sasuke said, smiling back. It wasn't that Sasuke had a bad eyesight, but he had to wear glasses when looking at something very far away and he also had reading glasses to protect his eyes while studying. From this distance, the tiny dots of color looked blurred to him. "Do you feel better now?"

Instead of answering Naruto leaned against him, resting his head against Sasuke's arm. He gave him a small nod. Sasuke was able to see the top of the golden strands of hair. Naruto was letting his hair grow out in an attempt to look more feminine, but his hair kept spiking up, so Naruto had to battle with his hair every morning. Even now Sasuke was able to see few strands rebelliously poking up from the smoothed hair and smiled, patting the hair back into place. Then he noticed a gaze directed towards them and met Sakura's eyes, which had turned dark green. She had a strange expression on her face.

There was not much conversation after that, and when the ride reached the ground again Naruto sprang out as if he'd never been sick. Naruto bounced around, complaining that he was hungry, so the three had a quick lunch (Sasuke felt his stomach twist and turn in protest against the over-priced garbage that the amusement park claimed was food) and at Naruto's suggestion they headed towards the ghost house.

Sasuke briefly wondered if Naruto was a masochist. He understood that he wanted to show off his masculinity(?) in front of his crush, but really, did he have to choose all the aspects of the amusement park that he was terrified of? He grimly watched Naruto keeping a death grip on Sakura, biting his lower lip so hard that it was turning white. He was trying not to tremble, but his eyes were wavering so much that it looked like he'd start crying any second now. The ghost house was humid and hot, adding to already unpleasant experience of dark, narrow rooms filled with ghosts and monsters and other unpleasant objects.

As a female ghost popped out of the well, laughing shrilly, Naruto screamed and hid behind Sakura. Sakura held Naruto close and murmured comforting sounds to him, as if calming down an upset child, and Naruto sheepishly laughed and apologized, loosening his grip on her. Sasuke was surprised. He thought she was nothing but an annoying pink object that thought of no one but herself, but… she seemed to have surprisingly good side to her. He was able to see why Naruto, who was starved for affection, would like her. She did seem like a kind person.

It didn't change the fact that he hated her for it, though.

"U… Uwaaaa!"

Sasuke sighed and stopped walking.

"…Should we run until we reach the entrance, dimwit?"

"N-no! I'm okay, really!" Naruto said, shaking his head. Sasuke shrugged and started to walk again. The room after the goblins and egg monster was particularly dark. There was a coffin sitting at the corner of the room, as well as fake cobwebs and bats littering the ceiling. Because he couldn't see anything except the slightly illuminated coffin, Sasuke frowned and reached for Naruto's hand, but his fingers didn't catch anything before the coffin exploded open with a vampire, a cloud of fake bats crowding around him and a bright red light illuminating him before the coffin suddenly slammed closed again. Sasuke did not notice Naruto sneaking out of the room, nor did he notice Naruto running rapidly out of the ghost house.

Naruto finally reached the entrance and leaned against the door, heavily panting. He nodded to the attendant's polite 'thank you for your patronage' and slowly wandered away from the ghost house, wondering what to do. Glancing at the watch, he decided that he'd hang out at the arcade until it was time to meet up with Sasuke-tachi again.

When Sasuke reached the next room, which was more well-lit, he immediately realized that Naruto was missing.

"Where's Hatake?" Sasuke asked, swerving around to face Sakura. Sakura looked back at him, startled. Sasuke's voice grew louder. "Where is she! Is she still in the other room!"

Sakura stammered, "I, I'm not sure…"

Muttering things under his breath Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist—no use in risking losing her as well—and headed back to the other room. Search for Naruto proved futile, which made Sasuke more bad-tampered. Glaring hard enough to bore a hole on the wall of the ghost house, Sasuke started to march towards the exit, Sakura in tow. Sakura couldn't quite keep up with his long strides and had to jog to catch up, but she was furiously blushing as Sasuke tightly held her wrist and all but ran towards the exit. This happiness, however, was short-lived, because as soon as they reached the exit Sasuke tossed her hand aside as if she was something nasty.

"The moron, the idiot, the incompetent fool I swear when I get my hands on her I'll…" Sasuke rapidly muttered, murderous glint in his eyes. He started to turn away from Sakura to look for Naruto, but was stopped by her quiet voice.

"Uchiha-san… You like Naru, don't you…?"

"Congratulations; you've finally figured out the obvious," Sasuke snapped, narrowing his eyes at her. "If you have the time to sprout nonsense, look for Naru—"

"I have no chance at all?" Sakura asked. Her voice became even quieter.

"None," Sasuke impatiently said. "I'll never, ever like you, so don't waste your life. Are you done?"

"Naru-chan doesn't like you, you know," Sakura pleaded. "I'm the one who likes you. I really like you, Uchiha-san. I know we haven't known each other for a long time, but I want to get to know you, and I want you to know about me, too. Can't we at least start out as friends?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I know she doesn't like me the way I like her; in fact she already has someone else that she likes… But I can wait. I can wait as long as she needs. Look, I'm not a social-kind of guy. I don't want friends. In fact I don't need them. As I said I find you really annoying and I don't want to have to do anything with you, except Hatake's so taken in with you."

"But… I… won't give up! I… really like Uchiha-san, so… I…"

Sakura was starting to cry. Sasuke was looking more and more annoyed. He glanced at his watch. "Whatever. Talk to me after we find dimwit."

Leaving Sakura, Sasuke ran off to try to find Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was lost.

He always knew that he was somewhat directionally challenged, but in a strange atmosphere like the amusement park Naruto found himself completely lost. Guys kept glancing at him as he walked (he did not realize that he looked very attractive in the light blue one-piece skirt he was wearing) and it was already starting to get dark. He wasn't sure how long he had walked, but his legs were starting to really hurt. He felt tears stinging his eyes. Stupid, stupid! Why was he such a loser? If it was Sasuke he would've never gotten lost! If it was Sasuke he would've done everything perfectly! Why couldn't he be more like Sasuke…?

"Uu… Uwaaaan… Sasukeee…" Naruto finally said, collapsing on a bench. The streetlamp flickered on as the sun slowly set, and Naruto shivered. Despite the fact that it was still summer, the nights were cold, and he was dressed thinly. He wondered when the park was going to be closed. He had asked the workers few times where the entrance was, but even when he tried his best to follow directions he found himself wandering further and further away from familiar sights, and he was tired of walking. Covering his face, Naruto started to cry. He was hungry, he was tired, and he was really starting to get scared. What if he never found his way home! Besides, Sasuke was carrying all the money.

"…to. Naruto!"

Was he even hearing things now? But he felt familiar arms tightly embracing him and rough breathing sounded right next to his ear as Sasuke murmured, "Thank goodness, you idiot… Why did you wonder off like that?"

"Sasuke—" Naruto said. His tears were that of relief as he clung to Sasuke, crying against his chest as Sasuke comfortingly patted his back. It took some time before Naruto calmed down, and Naruto and Sasuke walked to a nearby lunching area. Sasuke bought warm cookies and cocoa, and the two sat down to eat the snack before going home for dinner. As Naruto happily ate the cookies—he knew Sasuke wouldn't eat any—Sasuke picked up a napkin and started to wipe all the tear and dirt away from his face.

"Look at you; you look even more stupid than usual."

"Shut up!" Naruto barked. He nearly choked on the cookie and swallowed, giving Sasuke a glare. Sasuke smiled back.

"…Don't ever run off by yourself like that, okay?"

"Okay… Sorry for making you worried, Sasuke…"

"It's good that you know that you made me worried. If you do that again next time, I'm just going to leave you here and go home, so be good."

"…Don't treat me like a brat!"

Naruto polished off his last cookie and drunk the last drops of his cocoa, then stood up. Sasuke followed suit and cleaned up their eating area, and hand in hand they left the park.

"What about Sakura-chan?" Naruto worriedly asked. Sasuke had no idea, but he assumed that she went back home.

"She went home."

"Oh… Well, I'd better apologize to her when I see her at school on Monday."

Naruto was clutching his hand as if he was scared that he'd lose Sasuke again, making him quietly laugh to himself when Naruto wasn't looking. They boarded the subway home and sat side by side, watching the scenery rush past them in a blur of colors. Then Sasuke felt soft, warm thing against his shoulder and turned his head to look at sleeping Naruto, who was leaning against his shoulder. He gently pushed Naruto's hair out of his cheeks—the gel was starting to wear off and Naruto's hair was getting messy again—and kissed his cheek. Naruto made a small sound and snuggled closer to him, so Sasuke kissed his lips this time. A faint smile, then Naruto softly murmured, "Nn… Sasuke…"

"Sorry Naruto," Sasuke apologized. Then he leaned down and gingerly took hold of Naruto's neck—the junction between his collarbone and throat—and kissed and sucked the spot until it left a little red mark. Making sure to leave the mark small enough so that if discovered, Naruto could dismiss it as a mosquito bite, Sasuke straightened himself and stared at the fading lights of the streetlamps as the train rushed home. His eyes darkened as bitter smile rose to his lips.

"Sorry, but… I want you after all, Naruto…"

-To be Continued-

Even though I've already published a birthday fic for him, once again, happy birthday to Sasuke. If he doesn't come back soon, I'll start cursing Kishimoto-sensei. (laughs) I did my best to get this chapter out in time for Sasuke's birthday, but it seems it's not much of a birthday-celebration chapter, is it? I made poor thing suffer so much from unrequited love. (laughs) Anyway, have a happy birthday, Sasuke, and please don't make your wife wait for you too long.

By the way, I'm a directionally challenged person, too. Even after four years, I couldn't find my high school's auditorium without help of my friends... ;;;;;;;;;;;

Uwaaaaa! I got into 450 members' favorites list and 400 members' alert list! Thank you so much! I'm sorry that I cannot write better or faster to thank you in return. I do try my best, but... ;;;;;; TvT As a thank-you gift, please leave an idea for SasuNaru one-shot within the review for this chapter. I'll choose three of my favorite ideas from your suggestions and write the fan fiction, dedicated to you. Of course I'll give you full credit for the idea (it'll be collaboration project of sort between us) and if you wish, I can illustrate the story and link to your ff dot net account or website at my own website or yahoo board. Whatever. I'll announce the three ideas I choose in the next chapter, and we can talk via e-mail to plan out the specifics. Thank you so much for all your support to this unworthy writer, everyone! (bows)


	9. How to be Possessive

**Chapter Nine: How to Reconcile****☆**

The sounds of birds chattering among themselves were too noisy. The sunlight slipped in between the folds of the curtain and it hurt his eyes. Naruto slightly groaned and tried to pull up the cover over his face, but something heavy was pressing down on the covers and he couldn't move it. Annoyed, Naruto squinted his eyes and nearly screamed.

'Sa, Sasuke… What the heck is he doing on my bed? …Again?'

Sasuke looked quite young for his age when he was sleeping. At times he looked almost as expressionless and cold as a doll, but now he definitely looked warm, breathing—alive. Sasuke was leaning against Naruto's chest as he slept, his long bangs covering nearly half of his face. One of Sasuke's eyes that Naruto could see was lightly closed, the long black eyelashes making shadows across the smooth cheeks. The thin lips that were usually tightly closed were slightly open, and he was clutching Naruto's shirt childishly, so Naruto sighed and relaxed his body.

'What time is it…?'

A warm body sleeping in his arms was making him feel groggy again. Absent-mindedly patting Sasuke's head, Naruto squinted his eyes to see the clock hanging above his desk. Then he recalled that today was Sunday and closed his eyes instead. Sasuke's body moved up and down rhythmically as he breathed, and he was so close that Naruto could feel his heart beating against his own body. The strands of hair that silkily wrapped themselves around his fingers felt surprisingly soft, despite the fact that it was spiky. When Naruto continued to pat him Sasuke made a contented noise that somewhat sounded like a cat purring. It felt so peaceful, with the fine weather outside and sleeping, kitten-like boy in his arms, that Naruto was filled with content and felt drowsy again. Just when he was about to drift off to sleep again—it was only 6 AM—Naruto felt something nudging against his chest.

Frowning Naruto watched as Sasuke dug into his chest and found his nipples. He only knew too well what would happen next if he didn't push Sasuke away, but Sasuke looked so peaceful while sleeping that Naruto did not have the heart to wake him up. But apparently, even when he was sleeping he was a pervert(…), since Sasuke started to do naughty things to his body again. As Sasuke happily licked and sucked his nipples Naruto grabbed a piece of his blanket and bit down on it to stifle his cries, tightly closing his eyes. He hated it! Why did Sasuke always do these things to him? It felt weird and he felt so embarrassed, and now he couldn't even wake Sasuke up because he looked so vulnerable when he was sleeping!

"Naruto, are you sleeping?"

Naruto's eyes snapped open when someone gently knocked on his door. Itachi Oniisan! Don't come in, don't come in, don't come in, Naruto mentally said, biting down harder on the blanket as Sasuke's teeth grazed against his chest. Apparently Itachi couldn't hear Naruto's pleadings, because he eased the door open and poked his head inside.

"Naruto? Mother said…"

Itachi's eyes rested on his brother's head resting on Naruto's arms, and then it moved up to look at Naruto's flushed face. Naruto pulled the blanket away from his mouth and hurriedly said, "Itachi Oniisan this is not… Ahn… Ah…"

Naruto moaned as Sasuke moved and there were sucking noises. Itachi's expression became a bit strange, but he managed to keep the smile on his face. The corner of his mouth was twitching slightly.

"Sorry for interrupting. Go on."

"Itachi Onii--!"

The door quietly closed as Itachi left. Naruto stared at the door, his mouth wide open, before he stared at Sasuke, who was still vigorously sucking on his nipples. His face turned red and, narrowing his eyes, Naruto kicked Sasuke off the bed.

"…! Ow! What was that for?" Sasuke sleepily protested. He was answered with a pillow thrown at his face. "Wha…"

"Get out!" Naruto screeched. "You king of perverts! I hate you! How am I going to face Itachi Oniisan again from now on?"

"Ita…"

Another pillow, followed by stuffed bunny followed. Sasuke decided that a speedy retreat, for now, would be the best answer.

* * *

"Naru-chan, you took quite a long time coming downstairs. Is something the matter?" Mother asked, handing the spoons and chopsticks to Naruto. Naruto rinsed them at the sink and shook his head. 

"Sorry, Mom…"

"That's all right. I just wanted to ask you if you'd help me with the shopping this afternoon. The boys are going to go over a recent case with Father, so I thought we could have some time alone and do girl things. What do you think?"

"…Sure, Mom. ;;;;" Naruto did not bother pointing out that he, too, was a boy. He pulled out aprons and tossed one to Sasuke, then put his on and started to wash the cucumbers. Sasuke, who was washing the tomatoes, looked up when the apron landed on his head, but Naruto didn't speak to him even when he felt his eyes on him. He still hadn't forgiven Sasuke for what he did this morning, never mind that he didn't do it on purpose. He still promised him that he wouldn't do those things! And it was his fault for sleeping at his room in the first place.

Sasuke sighed and wore his apron, going back to his tomatoes. He still didn't get what he did wrong. Naruto had a surprisingly stubborn streak in him, and he got angry pretty easily, even though it was just as easy to make him happy again. As he was adding the tomatoes to the salad bowl, Itachi entered the kitchen, a copy of the morning's newspaper held in his hand.

"Good morning, Sasuke, Naruto… Good morning to you, Mother."

He was greeted in return and he picked up a lettuce as his mother stirred the fermented bean soup next to him. His eyes met Naruto's and he smiled.

"That looks really cute on you, Naruto. Unlike Sasuke who looks gross with an apron on—"

"Hey!"

"You look like a newly married bride."

If Sasuke had said those words, a perverted smile would have probably accompanied it and Naruto would have yelled at him, but Itachi had a genuinely admiring smile on his handsome face, so Naruto blushed and ducked his head. Itachi was very nice to him, but he somehow made him nervous. He was so… mature, like an adult. Unlike Sasuke who was very pretty but sometimes smiled or got angry or acted childish, Itachi was always serene and smiling. His smiles often didn't reach his eyes, and his black eyes somehow looked darker and more marble-like than his younger brother's. If Sasuke looked like a porcelain doll, perhaps Itachi really _was_ a porcelain doll.

"Naru-chan seems to get prettier as he gets older, doesn't he?" Mother agreed, smiling. "Why don't you become an Uchiha through marriage, Naru-chan?"

"Eh…"

Naruto blushed again as Itachi softly laughed.

"Then, since I'm the oldest, would he become my bride?"

"Don't joke around!" Sasuke suddenly interrupted. Mother and Itachi turned to him, surprised, as Naruto's face became even darker in embarrassment. "If Naruto's going to become part of our family by marriage, he's going to be my bride! Naruto likes me better, don't you, Naruto!"

"Sasuke," Itachi interrupted. "We were just joking around. There's no way that Naruto can marry anyone in this family, is there? We're all boys here."

Itachi's lips remained smiling, but there was a warning tone in his voice. Sasuke abruptly closed his mouth and turned back to the vegetables. They both knew how their parents—especially their father—felt about homosexual relationships. They were the last Uchiha bloodline in existence, and already their father was pressuring Itachi to go out on omiai (arranged meetings for potential marriage partners), since he never brought any girls home. Their mother was more accepting, but she, too, wished the boys to live normal, trouble-less life with nice wife and numerous children. It would hurt her if her boys suffered discrimination and mockery that would result from same-sex relationships.

"Sasuke's so protective of his belongings," Mother said, smiling as she patted Naruto's arm. "Never mind him, Naru-chan. You're the only friend he has, so he doesn't like it that you're being so close to Itachi."

"Am not!" Sasuke protested, but Mother ignored him and began to set the table. "Mother, Naruto's not my only friend! Take that back!"

Father entered the kitchen and took seat at the table. "You're all very lively this morning," he dryly said as Naruto set the water cup in front of him. "Let me in on the fun, too."

"We were talking about Sasuke's antisocial tendencies, Father," Itachi said as he took a seat. "Good morning to you."

"Good morning to you!" The rest of the family chorused while Father solemnly nodded. He gestured to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you will have to learn how to make your feelings less obvious. It will not do at all to let everyone know what you think; even if something displeases you, smile and accept it."

"Yes Father," Sasuke quietly said, taking his seat as Naruto sat down next to him.

Naruto hesitated, then he softly said, "Father, you drink grain tea instead of water, don't you? Should I keep it hot like that, or do you prefer it cold?"

Father glanced at Naruto, surprised that Naruto called him 'father', but he didn't comment on that. Instead he gruffly said, "This is fine," and started on his breakfast after a short 'thank you for the meal'.

Naruto sighed with relief and glanced at Sasuke, smiling, who was smiling back at him. Sasuke gave him a small wink and Naruto's smile got wider. Naruto decided that he should forgive Sasuke after all.

After breakfast Naruto called out, "Sasuke--"

When Sasuke looked back at him, Naruto quickly leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Sasuke became the same color as the tomato he had been washing earlier as Naruto laughed. "You're forgiven!"

It really was strange that no matter how much perverted things Sasuke did to him, if Naruto was the one to initialize any physical contact, Sasuke suddenly became so shy.

* * *

Naruto and Mother strolled down the outdoor market, hand in hand. While Mother pointed out how to differentiate between fresh fish and not so fresh fish, and how to choose the best kind of meat, Naruto told her bits and snatches of his childhood, and Mother also told him about Sasuke and Itachi's childhood, as well as the time when she was a little girl. When she said Father was the one who chased after her, Naruto was so surprised that he nearly dropped the taiyaki (fish-shaped bun filled with sweet red-bean paste) he had been munching on. 

"I thought for sure that you and Father had arranged marriage!"

"It seems that way, right? But it was actually quite romantic. I used to work as a detective before I became pregnant with Itachi and decided to spend all of my time raising the children. Now that the boys are nearly grown, I'm thinking of going back to the force; I'm still quite young."

Mother laughed and pointed at a stall.

"Shall we get some octopus dumplings, too?"

"Mom, you have a horrible sweet tooth!" Naruto said, laughing in return as Mother, with almost childish eager, approached the stall.

"The boys don't like these kind of things anymore, so… I've always wanted a girl, but unfortunately Sasuke turned out to be my last child." Mother wistfully smiled and handed Naruto a dumpling. "Even if they were boys, if they were sweet like Naruto I wouldn't have minded, but my boys have been corrupted by my husband and decided that hanging out with Mom is no fun."

"That's horrible! I'd do anything to have a mother like you!" Naruto protested, taking a bite of the dumpling. His face lit up. "This sauce is delicious!"

"Right? I think this place serves one of the best octopus dumplings I've ever eaten," Mother said. "I'm glad you became my child, too, Naru-chan. You're exactly the kind of daughter-in-law I wanted."

Naruto felt a twinge pulling at his heart at that. If only he had been born as a girl… Then he'd be able to answer Sasuke's feelings towards him (or, if Sasuke was just teasing him as he suspected, Sasuke won't be able to tease him so much if he really was a girl), and it was possible that he really could have been this kind woman's lawful daughter… As if reading Naruto's thoughts, Mother put an arm over his shoulders.

"Naru-chan."

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about Sasuke?"

"Eh… What do you mean by that?" Naruto felt himself stiffen and stared at the ground. Mother gently smiled.

"Mothers know these things, Naru-chan. Sasuke is making it painfully obvious that he has special feelings towards you. And what about you?"

"I… don't know." Naruto stuffed another dumpling in his mouth and slowly chewed, then swallowed before he continued. "I like him a lot… He's the closest friend I've ever had in my life, and I think I can do anything for him… But since we're both boys, I think Sasuke's just teasing me; I don't think he's serious about me. And even if he is, I think it's only a temporary thing that'll pass… When he gets older, he'll find someone else. Besides, I already have someone that I like. So I want to just remain friends with him, but…"

Mother patted Naruto's back, then picked up an octopus dumpling and started to eat it. "It's all right to be confused, but I think the most important thing is not to betray your own heart."

"…"

"I just wanted you to know that should you feel the same way towards Sasuke, I'd whole-heartedly accept you as my daughter-in-law. You are already my child, Naruto, and my husband feels the same way. No matter what you decide, I won't—I can't—stop loving neither you nor Sasuke, so just do what you feel is right. Okay?"

"…Okay."

Because Naruto was hesitating, Mother was the one who drew Naruto into her arms. Naruto slightly trembled as he was wrapped in soft, warm arms of a mother. She felt so good, and she smelled so sweet. Mother… Even if he never knew his real mother, Naruto felt that he finally knew why the existence of 'mother' was so important to everyone.

"Thank you… Mom…"

* * *

Sasuke was sulking. 

Naruto felt sweat running down his back as Sasuke refused to look at him. He had no idea he would have so much fun while shopping with Mother, and even though they thought they'd be back home by twelve, it was nearly five by the time they got back. Sasuke, who had wanted to spend time with Naruto since they wouldn't be able to see each other much during school days, was obviously unhappy about Naruto spending most of the Sunday with his mother instead of him. Sasuke helped Naruto and Mother put the groceries away and was about to leave to sulk more (…) at his room, but he noticed few bags that were left next to the table legs, instead of placed on top of the counter to be put away.

"What are those, Mother? Should I bring them up to you and Father's room?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's expression became weird as Mother beamed.

"Oh, no, that won't be necessary, Sasuke! These are for Naru-chan."

"Naruto?"

Sasuke started to look interested again. Naruto felt like tearing his hair out. He quickly snatched the bags away before Sasuke looked inside and held them close to his chest.

"Ahahaha… Right, they're mine. I'll just bring them up to the room, Mother, and then…"

"Nonsense, Naru-chan! I have to teach you how to put them on! Sasuke, turn around."

Naruto could positively see sparkles pouring out of Sasuke's eyes and shuddered. "Turn around!" Naruto barked. Sasuke reluctantly obeyed, and Mother took the shopping bags and placed them on top of the table, taking few items out of the bag and laying them on the table. Naruto felt chill running up through his spine at seeing them again. He had begged Mother not to, but she was very insistent.

"Okay, Naru-chan, take off your shirt and turn around."

"But Mom… Really, I change in the bathroom stall, so no one will see…"

"What will others think if a girl your age isn't even wearing a bra? Your cloth can accidentally be soaked through or something like that, so you should always wear female underclothes even if it's uncomfortable. You do want to continue to go to school, don't you?"

But why was she looking so happy while saying such things, holding up a small brassier which sported tiny strawberry prints? Naruto felt like crying as Mother showed him how to clasp and undo the brassier clips. The feeling of something squeezing and restricting his chest… was downright gross, despite the fact that this was supposedly the more loose sports bra. And Naruto felt very displeased with the designs Mother chose—strawberries, bunnies, something frilly with lots of ribbons. She had bought matching underwear, too.

"Mom—" Naruto whined as Mother handed him a tiny panty that had a bunny's smiling face drawn on the part that would cover his butt. "I can't wear something small like this; most of my… you know… will stick out!"

"If it's too small, we'll go get it exchanged," Mother cheerfully said. "Try it on, Naru-chan. You'll have to wear these to school tomorrow, so you have to get used to them tonight. Oh, and I'll give you some pads, too. Carry them in your book bag."

"…Pad? What's that?"

"If one of your female friends ask for one, give it to her. You won't need it, but it'll look weird for high school girl to be without some in her book bag," Mother said, widely smiling. Naruto felt more and more uneasy. Meanwhile Sasuke, who had his back turned and could only imagine what was happening behind him, was doing his best not to burst into a nosebleed.

When Naruto had finished changing into bunny underwear and was trying on various dresses and fancy jeans and shirt that Mother had bought for him, suddenly Mother said, "Sasuke—"

Sasuke reflexively turned around, looking at his mother questioningly. Mother grabbed Naruto's wrist—he was only wearing his bra and underwear, the white dress he had just tried on still hanging loosely on his waist as he was taking it off—and cheerfully said, "Don't you think this looks really good on him?"

"…!"

"…!"

Naruto shrieked as a fountain of blood erupted from Sasuke's nose and backed off so blood would not splash on the dress. There was something that was fundamentally _wrong_ about his best male friend looking at him clad in bra and bursting into nosebleed.

While her sons were thus confused and bleeding, their mother happily said, "I'm glad you like it, Sasuke."

* * *

-To Be Continued- 

Thank you very much for the one-shot ideas, everyone! The ideas I've chosen are Bhodi li-sama's idea, Peanut-sama's idea, Babyjanecomplex-sama's idea, and Shiomi-sama's idea. I just couldn't choose just three, so I settled with four. Even that was difficult! It sounds like it'll be a lot of fun to write these ideas; thank you very much! If your idea wasn't chosen, it wasn't that it was bad or anything; it was because my tastes are weird and I probably thought it wouldn't be fun for me to write it. Thank you anyway. :3

Those four whose name I've mentioned, will you be kind enough to send me an e-mail at kurohane at gmail dot com? I'd liked to know how you'd like to be credited, and if you have any webpage that you want me to link to, I'd gladly do that, too. Please mail me as soon as possible, since I can't work on the stories until we settle that. Thank you!

The only comment for this chapter I have is... Naruto I'm sorry! Don't forgive me! (laughs and runs away)


	10. How to Open Your Mind

**Chapter Ten: How to Open Your Mind****☆**

"Sasuke… cut that out!"

Naruto impatiently brushed Sasuke's hand aside as he trotted to keep up with Sasuke's wider strides. Sasuke kept trying to hold Naruto's book bag for him, despite the fact that Naruto insisted on carrying his own bag. Not only did others in his school gave him weird looks when he arrived at school with such a handsome boy holding his bag for him, but it also wounded his male pride(or what remained of it) to let another boy carry his bag. Sasuke, being as sensitive as a rusted hammer, didn't seem to understand why Naruto would not let him carry his bag.

"Naruto, it's not like it's that heavy."

"I know, so I'll carry it myself."

"But it's hard for you to even walk right now, right? Because of…"

"Uwaaaa! Don't say it, don't say it!"

It was true that he couldn't walk well today. Naruto, whom in all years of his short life insisted on wearing boxers, had been succumbed by mighty powers of Sasuke's mom to wear female under clothing. Not only did his chest feel constricted, but he was having trouble walking as well.

Whatever his physical condition may be, the weather itself was splendid. Sticky, humid summer air had been replaced by more cool, pleasant autumn air, and the leaves were starting to turn gold and scarlet here and there among the still green foliages. Because it was still early in the morning, there were chirping and callings of birds that were occasionally interrupted by a car rushing past them. Arriving at the familiar subway station, Naruto carefully climbed down the stairs with help of the railings. After sliding their transportation ticket against the sensor and entering the terminal, Sasuke and Naruto gingerly pushed through the morning crowd to get to their station.

"Why don't you change your underwear in the bathroom? I really don't think you can walk around like that today, Naruto," Sasuke said. "There's nothing we can do about the bra—actually I agree with mother; it will look strange if you don't wear one—but you can just say your boxers are the shorts you wear underneath your skirt. I think a lot of girls do that."

"You really think that's okay?" Naruto hopefully asked. "Because I really don't think I can walk in these things! It's all tight, and it feels like my… you know… will stick out!"

"…I really didn't need those details, you know."

"Well, just so you know."

Their conversation was interrupted by the train that rushed onto the platform, drowning out all sounds around them temporarily. All cars were so full of passengers that it was difficult squeezing into the car, and once inside Sasuke pushed Naruto towards the door and shielded his body with his own from other passengers. Despite the fact that Sasuke tried to keep his distance, because they were standing so close together Naruto could feel Sasuke's heartbeat, as well as smell the cool yet sweet fragrance that wafted from Sasuke's neck. Was it a perfume of some sort? It reminded Naruto of the time when they first met, when Sasuke shared his umbrella with him on a rainy day. At that time they were also standing very closely together and Naruto was able to feel Sasuke's heart beating. Was it his imagination that Sasuke's heart seemed to beat a lot faster than he remembered?

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto softly asked as people pushed against each other, causing Sasuke to sway slightly on his spot. Because they were standing so closely, Naruto had to speak practically into Sasuke's neck, his breath making Sasuke's hair slightly tremble. Sasuke nodded. His cheeks were starting to turn pink.

The train suddenly stopped, causing even greater chaos within the crowded car than before. As people jostled and stepped over each other's feet, Sasuke was pushed into Naruto, and somehow Naruto's leg became jammed between Sasuke's legs. Blushing even brighter pink than before, Sasuke tried to step back, but it was impossible. Naruto squirmed and tried to move away when Sasuke shakily said, "Naruto, can you please not move so much?"

Naruto felt something rapidly harden against his leg and blushed in return. Biting into his lower lip, Naruto tried to stay still as possible, but with others keep pushing against Sasuke and Sasuke rubbing against him, his leg kept touching the hardness between Sasuke's legs. Their breath seemed to mingle together in the tiny space they shared. Sasuke's neck touched Naruto's cheek, and Sasuke's heart beat that he could feel through their clothing kept beating faster and louder. Naruto felt his own heart speeding up to match Sasuke's heart as their body got tangled up together, and he briefly wondered if this feeling was similar at all to making love.

They finally reached their stop and had to struggle through the crowd before they were able to stand together on the platform. Without a word Sasuke turned around and headed for the bathroom. Naruto hesitated, then followed him. Sasuke entered a stall and tried to close it, but Naruto forced it open and stood before him.

"…Sasuke, why aren't you looking at me?" Naruto asked, touching Sasuke's arm. Sasuke flinched and stepped back. "Sasuke?"

"…I'm a pervert."

Sasuke's voice was low, throaty. He still refused to look at Naruto.

"I promised I won't do anything, but even at such a small touch I became so excited… You must think I'm a total loser; I can't even control myself even though I said I wouldn't do anything you don't like…"

"Sasuke, that's not true! You were just trying to protect me; it's not like this happened because you wanted it to! I'm not mad at you at all!"

"Do you know what kind of things I was thinking when you were rubbing against me like that!" Sasuke suddenly shouted, slamming his hands against the door behind Naruto. Naruto flinched as the sounds echoed throughout the empty bathroom. Sasuke stepped back again and lowered his head. "I'm the worst…"

"Sasuke, it's not your fault that you're… ah… very healthy. Anyway, I'm happy."

"…?"

"Because Sasuke was thinking about our promise so much… You really wanted to keep your promise with me. Come to think of it, you really held back a lot last few days, just because I asked you to…" Naruto smiled. "You're really kind, Sasuke."

Standing on his tiptoes, Naruto softly brushed his lips against Sasuke's. Sasuke stared at him, too startled to react. Naruto brushed Sasuke's long bangs away from his eyes as he kissed him again, murmuring against his lips, "I really like Sasuke…"

"Naru…"

Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead.

"…Thank you, Naruto. You won't ever have to do something like this again. I'm sorry you had to do something so disgusting… Let's hurry to school before you're late."

Naruto nodded and let Sasuke lead him out of the bathroom. Because when they were dressing again, Sasuke gave him his boxers (Sasuke had swimming class that day and had packed extra underwear), he felt comfortable again. But inside he didn't feel comfortable at all. It was true that what they did felt strange and at times it scared Naruto, but it didn't feel disgusting at all. He didn't dislike doing such things with Sasuke. Was it normal to feel this way?

☆

His mind was so preoccupied with Sasuke that it was only when he got to his classroom that Naruto remembered. Sakura had not been waiting in front of the school gate to walk to the classroom with him today. Did he mess things up so badly during the weekend? He knew that somehow Sasuke had come for him when he was lost at the amusement park, instead of spending time with Sakura as they had planned. Did Sasuke hurt Sakura's feelings really badly when he left her alone?

Feeling anxious now, Naruto gingerly slid the door to his classroom open and walked to his seat. Sakura was not here yet. Naruto wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or worried about this—Sakura had never been late to class before. As if reading his thoughts, the door slid open and Sakura walked in.

"Sa… Sakura-chan," Naruto hesitantly called out. He was relieved when Sakura smiled and waved back. Feeling reassured, he ran up to Sakura and held her hand. "I'm so sorry Sakura-chan—I got lost, so Sasuke had to come look for me."

"I know; that's not a problem." Sakura suddenly narrowed eyes. "But there _is_ a problem."

"Eh…"

"Naru-chan, you said Sasuke-kun is just a friend of yours, right?"

Naruto nodded.

"Well, Uchiha-san sure doesn't seem to think that way!"

"Sakura-chan…"

"Naru-chan, you have to tell me about these things beforehand! And you don't seem to dislike Uchiha-san, either!"

"Sorry, but… I…"

Sakura widely smiled and playfully punched Naruto's arm. "You have to tell me these things from the beginning so we can be proper rivals! If you're going to go for Uchiha-san, too, don't mind me! No hiding anything from me, okay? We're best friends, right?"

"Right…" Naruto weakly smiled. If Sakura only knew how much he was deceiving her… Would she still be his friend even when she knew that he was a boy? Even when she knew that he had feelings for her? "But really, Sakura-chan, I have no interest in Sasuke that way. And I think Sasuke's just teasing me when he acts like he likes me, so… um… do your best, okay?"

"Of course!" Sakura gently pushed Naruto forward, also walking towards her seat. "But think about it; Uchiha-san is a really great guy, and I think he's really sincere towards you! If you have no interest in him at all that way, you have to tell him clearly so he can give up. And even if you decide to go for Uchiha-san, we're still friends, so don't worry about it."

'It's you I like, not Sasuke,' Naruto wanted to say. But he weakly smiled again and took his seat. Shortly afterwards, their homeroom started.

☆

They had extra study sessions that day. When the lessons stretched on and there was no sign that they would be allowed to go home anytime soon, the students started to become restless. The teacher finally allowed them one-hour break, and the hungry and tired students started to pile out of the classroom.

"Ueeeen—I don't understand what just happened at all—" Naruto despairingly said, burying his head into his arms.

"Then… Would you like to look at my notes?" A soft voice spoke up. Surprised, Naruto turned around and saw a girl sitting in the back. Usually she was barely visible because of taller students who sat in front of her, but with most of the students gone, Naruto finally noticed her. She was pale, with dark hair and light lavender eyes that made her look even sicklier than she already looked. She was the type of person that no one would notice at parties.

"Eh, really! That will be great, because I couldn't take notes at all! The teacher was writing so quickly—"

Naruto gathered his notebooks and started to walk towards the girl.

"What's your name? I'm Hatake Naru!"

"I, I'm… Hyuuga… Hinata…"

"Hey, you have same last name as Sasuke's cousin!"

"You know Neji Oniisan? He's my cousin, too…"

"So you're related to Sasuke? Cool!"

Sakura, who had finished organizing her own notes and was about to offer them to Naruto, put her notes away and stood up instead. "Naru-chan, I'm going to get something to eat. Anything you want to eat?"

"Eh—Ramen!"

"I can't carry that here, Naru-chan." Sakura giggled at Naruto's disappointed face. "I'll get some katsudon bento instead, and some mochi. Anything else you want?"

"Nah, that's good. Can you get some for Hinata-chan, too?"

Hinata blushed as she rapidly shook her head. "I… already have something… You don't have to…"

"All right, then it's three, right?"

Naruto nodded for Hinata and the two bent over Hinata's notes, Hinata explaining the essential points of the lesson while Naruto furiously copied the notes. Sakura walked out of the school building and shivered; she regretted leaving her uniform jacket back at the classroom. The weather was starting to be rather chilly, and it was even more so towards the evening. Rubbing her hands across her arms, she started for the convenience store nearby. The sun was starting to set, making everything glow brilliantly. The golden light diffused through a tall figure that stood against the school gates, and Sakura would have probably missed him if he didn't call out to her.

"Hey."

Sakura turned to look at him and nearly dropped her wallet.

"U… Uchiha-san! What are you…?"

Sasuke slowly walked towards her. The sun was directly behind him, making his entire body light up. He almost looked like an angel. "Do me a favor, will you?"

Unlike his usual snappish tone, his voice was a lot mellower, gentle, and Sakura nodded. Sasuke gave her a package wrapped up in fine silk handkerchief.

"Naru… is having extra lessons today, isn't she? She'll probably be hungry by now. Can you give this to her?"

Sakura nodded again. The corner of Sasuke's mouth quirked up slightly, and Sakura felt that this was as close to a smile as he would show her. "She eats a lot, so I packed lots of things. I think it's enough even if you share with her. Ah, and…"

Sasuke seemed to hesitate, then dropped a small box on top of the packed lunch. "This is a necklace. Can you give it to Naru and say it's from you? She wouldn't accept it if it's from me, but if you say you're giving it to her, I'm sure she'll be very happy."

"Don't use me for your love affairs. Why would I help my rival?" Sakura asked, smiling. Sasuke's eyes slightly widened, then his eyes narrowed in amusement.

"Naru is your friend, isn't she? Make her happy for me, since I can't seem to make her happy. I always end up making her sad…"

"If you truly love her, you shouldn't run away from her. You're just afraid of getting hurt, aren't you?" Sakura lowered her eyes. "But getting hurt is part of love, too. You've hurt me a lot, you know. I cried a lot. But I'll still try my best, because I like you so much."

"But I…"

"This time I'll help you out, since it's a favor from someone I like so much. But next time, give her these things yourself!" So saying, Sakura waved and ran off. Sasuke looked surprised again, then lowered his head and chuckled.

"I think I understand… a little… why you would like her, Naruto. But…" Sasuke leaned against the gate. "That doesn't change the fact that she's my rival, right?"

☆

Naruto looked up when Sakura entered the classroom again. Their classmates, also, were returning one by one. Sakura set two boxed lunches on her desk, then handed Naruto the lunch that Sasuke had brought. At Naruto's questioning glance, Sakura explained, "Uchiha-san was here with your lunch. I think he's going to wait at front of our school until our lesson is over."

"Eh--! He really shouldn't; he has so much homework, too---"

Naruto stood up and worriedly looked out at the window.

"The weather's getting cold, too… Was he wearing a jacket?"

When Sakura kept silent, Naruto looked back at her, surprised. Sakura was looking at him strangely. Then she crookedly smiled.

"Oh, you… You don't even know your true feelings, and… I don't stand a chance, do I, since you already…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing. Uchiha-san gave this to me, too."

Sakura took hold of Naruto's hand and dropped a small box on Naruto's hand. Naruto opened the box and was surprised to find a simple white gold necklace with a blue gem. It didn't look like something that would be very costly or expensive, but the stone was such an unusual shade of blue that it looked very unique. Sakura quietly said, "Same color as your eyes."

Clutching the necklace in his hands, Naruto looked at Sakura helplessly. His expression clearly showed his confusion. Sakura knew it was only matter of time before Naruto figured out what his feelings towards Sasuke is, but she simply said, "Come here, I'll help you put it on."

The necklace looked very nice on Naruto.

☆

-To Be Continued-

I, I'm so sorry for the lack of updates-- TvT But what with my website keep getting shut down(it got shut down 4 times already! ;;;;;;) and school starting again, writing this was the last thing in my mind. Ahahaha.

I like Shisori VvvVV

To read uncut version of this chapter, please look in the novel section of my website. :3


	11. How to Be Alone

**Chapter Eleven: How to Be Alone****☆**

The door slightly creaked when it was opened. Naruto pulled at the ribbon that held his school uniform together as he quietly stepped inside his room and dropped his book bag next to his feet. With his back, he eased the door closed, and he worked at the ribbon with both of his hands. It had tied into an impossible knot.

"Welcome back, Naruto."

The soft voice made Naruto nearly jump out of his skin. Breathing quickly, he turned around and hissed, "Sasuke! Are you trying to kill me!"

"Sorry, sorry," Sasuke softly replied, laughing. He gestured with his hand, and Naruto obediently stepped closer to him. Because Sasuke was sitting on his bed, Naruto kneeled towards him, resting his hands against his shoulders, and Sasuke quickly untied the knot that his ribbon had tangled into. Breathing a sigh of relief, Naruto loosened the collar and sat next to Sasuke on the bed. When Sasuke noticed that Naruto was wearing the necklace that Sakura—or rather, he, through Sakura—gave to him, Sasuke's expression became rather peculiar. Naruto had plopped his head against Sasuke's shoulder and did not notice.

"Did you have a nice walk?"

"You shouldn't have waited for me; you must be tired after waiting for me for hours at school. I just went for some fresh air and to clear my head a bit."

"I would think that your head is already empty enough, Naruto."

"Hey!"

There was a pleasant silence, and then Naruto lifted his head up and looked up at Sasuke, who was fondly looking back at him.

"Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"…You know how I feel about Sakura, don't you?"

For few seconds Sasuke looked like he had been kicked in the stomach, but he nodded nevertheless. Naruto took Sasuke's hands in his own, his smaller hands not managing to cover Sasuke's larger ones completely.

"And you know how much I like you, right? But your feelings towards me… I don't know exactly how you feel about me, but we're both boys, and… It's just not right, you know? I thought about this for a really long time—and you know thinking is not exactly my forte; it was quite painful—but I only love you like a brother. You're my best friend, Sasuke."

Sasuke's already pale face had gone completely white. His voice sounded strangled as he softly murmured, "I see." He sounded more like he was hissing, and Naruto flinched at the tone.

"Sasuke, I don't want this to ruin our friendship. I like you so much, and I love your family so much, too, and… You're… you're making this so difficult for me."

"If I was a girl, would your response have been different?" Sasuke coldly asked. His hands felt rigid in Naruto's hands. He wasn't going to make this any easier for Naruto. Naruto bit into his lower lip, then slowly shook his head. Sasuke stared at Naruto as if to bear a hole into his head, and Naruto flinched and shied away from the look. Then Sasuke pulled his hands out of Naruto's.

"Sasu…"

Naruto emitted a muffled squeak as Sasuke enveloped him into a hug. When Sasuke allowed him to pull away, Naruto nervously searched Sasuke's face. Nothing. He looked exactly like how he did when they first met—expressionless, porcelain-like. Naruto felt his heart dropping to his stomach. Then Sasuke's expression softened into his usual half-smile and he kissed Naruto's forehead.

"If that's what you want."

"Sasuke…"

"Do your best and make her into yours. I won't forgive you if you're unhappy even after rejecting a great guy like me. I'll help you all I can, too."

"Sasuke… Sasuke, thank you!"

Naruto gave him a grateful smile and gave Sasuke a good night kiss on his cheek, a gesture that Sasuke returned. After leaving Naruto's room, Sasuke returned to his own room. As soon as he had closed the door behind him, his eyes narrowed and his lips curled into a frightening sneer. He slammed his fist against the door and tightly closed his eyes. He had blown it. Asking Sakura to give Naruto the necklace had given Naruto a hope; it had given Naruto the courage to finally take another step towards Sakura. Because of his own actions, he had lost Naruto.

In the darkness, Sasuke's handsome face steadily became colder and stonier. He won't let him escape that easily. He wasn't stupid. He wasn't going to let his bird go to see if it would return to him in the end or not. Only hopelessly romantic idiots would do something like that. No, he would break its wings and tear its tender, downy feathers apart so that it can never fly away from him.

☆

Itachi had offered to drive Naruto and Sasuke to Naruto's school in the morning. When Naruto protested, Itachi airy said that his work started late today, and it would be no trouble at all to drop them off on his way. The car ride was quiet, and despite the fact that Sasuke had been really nice about Naruto's decision, it wasn't exactly comfortable to be with him yet. As if understanding this, Sasuke had sat next to Itachi at the front of the car, and Naruto gazed at the scenery rushing by while the brothers talked quietly amongst themselves.

When they arrived at the school, Itachi softly asked Sasuke, "Are you sure about this?"

Sasuke nodded. Naruto threw them a curious look, but he didn't ask, and the boys thanked Itachi. Sasuke glanced at his watch.

"We have about thirty minutes to kill. Will it be okay if I stay with you inside the school building until it's time for me to go? It's rather chilly outside."

Naruto mutely nodded. Honestly he didn't think it would be such a good idea to have such a handsome boy in a classroom filled only with girls, but it would make it even more awkward if he refused after what happened yesterday. Sasuke gave Naruto a little nudge. "Why don't you go in first? I have to call somewhere first."

When Naruto walked out of hearing, Sasuke pulled out his cell phone and a small scrap of paper that had a telephone number printed upon it. Leaning against the wall, he punched in the numbers and waited until someone picked up at the other end.

"Hello? Yes, it's Uchiha. If you come to school right now, I think you'll see something rather interesting…"

The conversation was brief and mostly one-sided. Sasuke shoved the small phone back into his pants pocket and followed Naruto inside the building. He soon found Naruto's classroom, and he quietly slid the door open.

Naruto was sitting by the window, perched on top of a desk. Early sunlight streamed between the curtains, brilliantly lighting up the golden strands of his hair, and his eyes looked as clear and high as the autumn sky that they reflected. Because of the cold weather his cheeks had tinged pink, and his reddish lips crashed against his milky skin. For a moment Sasuke felt frozen at the splendor of the boy before him, sitting like a wingless angel. His heart ached with love, but his eyes were hardened. Then he gently knocked against the wall to draw Naruto's attention, and Naruto turned and smiled at him.

"What are you sitting there, all zoned out for? You'll hurt yourself if you think too much."

"I'm not going to help you when the girls attack you later if you keep hurting my feelings, you know," Naruto said, sticking his tongue out. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yes, that's really mature. I think I'll die of despair, now that my tongue-sticking friend is not going to rescue me from a bunch of girls."

"Hey, you don't understand how scary girls are. Trust me, I spent last few months with only girls surrounding me, and they're a lot fiercer than their cute looks would suggest to you."

"Look, I'm going to cry for my mommy any second now."

Naruto laughed at the thought of Sasuke looking for his mother, and Sasuke smiled as Naruto's rather loud, happy laughter filled the empty room. Then Sasuke noticed someone approaching the school. As Naruto had his back turned to the window, he did not notice. Sasuke suddenly clasped his hand against his eye and kneeled over.

"Aw!"

"…? Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"I think something went into my eyes. Can you take it out for me?"

Naruto leaned over Sasuke as Sasuke straightened, his hands on the desk that Naruto sat on. Naruto gingerly lifted Sasuke's eyelid and peered into the dark orb underneath. "Eh… I don't see anything; hold on…"

"Look carefully, it's really hurting me…"

"Um… Tilt your head back a little more…"

The door slammed open and the boys turned to look at Sakura. She was white-faced, holding her book bag tightly against her chest. Her eyes narrowed, and unmasked look of hatred was directed towards Naruto. Slowly angry tears filled her eyes. Wordlessly she turned and fled.

"Sa… Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan wait! It's not like that!" Naruto cried, jumping down from the desk so hurriedly that he nearly slammed his face on the floor. He stumbled to gain his balance again, then ran out after her. Sasuke, left alone, turned towards the window to watch. A smirk—more of a grimace, really—made his lips twitch, but his eyes remained cold. He leaned against the window. His warmth left a frosty pattern on the cold glass as his dark eyes followed the person he hated and the person he loved. It was funny, really. It's because you're trying to run away from me, Naruto.

☆

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan, wait!" Naruto shouted. He was easily able to catch up to her and took hold of her wrist. She violently pulled away, but Nauto managed to hang onto her. When her emerald-colored eyes met Naruto's, the amount of pain, hurt, and hatred in her eyes made Naruto's heart throb with pain, and he bit down on his lip to resist crying. "You've got it all wrong, Sakura-chan."

"Shut up, you conniving witch!" Sakura hysterically screamed, sobbing. "I thought you were my friend! I wouldn't be so mad right now if you said right out that you were going out with him, but sneaking behind my back like this and toying with me like this with him, you must think I'm a total loser—"

"That's not true!" Naruto desperately clutched at Sakura's shoulders. "Sakura-chan, I'll never do anything to hurt you! I swear I'll—"

"Shut up, just shut up! I can't believe this… Did you hate me that much! Did you want to hurt me that much! I've asked you so many times if you're interested in him! But you lied to me every time and let me believe that I had a chance with him, and all the while you were probably bedding him and laughing at me behind my back, you slut, you disgusting…"

"Sakura-chan… You're wrong… You're so very wrong…" Naruto helplessly tightened his hands on Sakura's shoulders, then bit into his lower lips. "Sakura-chan… I was only taking something out of his eyes."

"You lying—"

"The one I love is you!"

Naruto was crying now, too.

"I like you, I like you so much! I'll never, ever hurt you, Sakura-chan! I'll do anything for you!"

Sakura looked as if she had been slapped.

"You… You're… a lesbian."

"No… No, no… I'm a boy… I… I'm not Naru, I'm Naruto… Sasuke and I are just friends, Sakura-chan. The one I like is…"

"This is getting funnier and funnier." Sakura lowered her face and started to laugh, her shoulders heaving up and down heavily. Her laughter sounded hysterical. "You're a f-cking cross-dressing _f-ggot_."

It was as if his world had its bottom dropped out of him. Naruto felt strength leaving his body as the ugly word registered. That's what he was, wasn't he? All this time Sasuke and his family had treated him as if he was normal, so he had forgotten. Dressing like a girl and kissing another boy was not normal. He was…

"You disgusting _qu--r_."

Naruto's big blue eyes were filled with tears. They slowly dripped across his rounded cheeks and down his quivering chin. He made a sort of choking noise. Sakura shrugged out of his touch. Her eyes were icy.

"Don't touch me. Never come near me again. You gross me out."

She turned and left. Naruto was only able to numbly watch her pink hair lightly flow behind her in the morning breeze, sometimes catching the sunlight to shine a brilliant pale shade of cherry blossom. It was so pretty that it felt unreal. Suddenly his vision was darkened by a tall figure that obscured his view. Sasuke's cold fingers touched his hot, tear-wet cheeks.

"Your class is going to start soon, Naruto. You'd better go back."

"You…"

"Yes?"

"It's… It's…" Naruto choked on his tears. Sasuke patiently waited, wiping his tears away with back of his hand. The black eyes could have been carved out of marbles; they looked so hard and emotionless. Naruto should have read the dangerous signs, but he was too upset to notice. Instead he shouted, "It's all your fault!"

"Excuse me?" Sasuke calmly questioned. Naruto felt his face reddening in anger. He harshly pushed Sasuke away.

"Everything… Everything is all your fault! If you hadn't met Sakura-chan… If only she didn't know you!"

"Then would she have accepted you?" Sasuke coldly asked. "There is a limit to my patience, Uzumaki Naruto. I'm not as nice as you seem to think I am."

"It's… U… Ueee… If you hadn't come today… I thought you were my friend! How come you're only getting on my way! I hate someone like Sasuke the most! Uwaaaaan--"

"Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke snarled. He forced his fingers under Naruto's chin and made him look up. The black eyes were filled with anger. "I never, ever thought of you as my friend for a single moment, you moron. You never were my friend and you never will be."

"Sa…su…?"

"Crying is not going to help you this time."

"Sasuke…"

"Why don't you understand? Just how dense are you planning to be? Do I have to teach this body of yours directly just how I feel about you!"

Naruto trembled and cried as Sasuke harshly kissed him, on his eyelids, his nose, his lips. Then Naruto tearfully looked up at Sasuke and throatily whispered, "Do you know what Sakura-chan called me?"

"…"

"Cross-dressing…"

Sasuke suddenly stood up and turned away. "So… that's how you think about what I do to you…"

"No…!"

"You should've just outright refused from the beginning if you hated it that much. Now it's too late. I'm not going to let you go no matter how much you cry and struggle."

"…?"

"Think about it, dead-last."

Naruto felt turmoil of emotions raging through him as Sasuke, too, left him. Everyone was leaving him. In just one day he had managed to lose both his best friend and crush. No one was by his side anymore.

Naruto was too drained to cry. He sat without moving in the middle of playing field, his face caked with drying tears. Students started to trickle in. Few glanced at Naruto and exchanged hushed conversation with their friends, but none talked to him. Then Naruto felt a warm hand touching him and looked up.

Angry black eyes that frighteningly looked like Sasuke's eyes that he had been gazing at only moments before were looking into his. A low voice growled, "Who did this? Who the hell made you cry?"

"Temari-san…"

"I'll _kill_ anyone who dare to hurt you."

Temari's eyes showed that she wasn't kidding. She truly looked murderous, and killing aura around her made Naruto flinch. Just when Naruto was starting to be scared of her, she suddenly smiled and helped Naruto stand up.

"You'll be late to class. Come on, let's go."

Naruto silently nodded and allowed Temari to lead him off to class. His head was in such a jumble that he scarcely knew where he was going. Nothing seemed to make sense today. It was as if everyone had been wearing a mask, and only today, the world had decided to throw off the top layer and show a hidden side to them. And in this chaotic world, Naruto was the only one who was left out.

He was terrified.

-To Be Continued-

Happy birthday, Naruto. I'm sorry your birthday chapter is like this-- the plan was like this from the start, so there was nothing I could do about that. You can hit me if you'd like. TvT Have a wonderful seventeenth year and I hope Sasuke comes back to you soon! VvvVV

As for this chapter... Well... You know, school and stress bring out my true nature. (?)


	12. How to be Hated

**Chapter Twelve: How to Be Hated**☆

The tension was so thick that Naruto felt eventually something had to give, else he would snap and everything would crumble down. The hair on back of his neck pricked with anticipation as he felt Sasuke's gaze upon his back. Biting into his lower lip, he tried to concentrate on his homework. He heard Sasuke shifting on his bed and felt his body become rigid, but Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Come down for dessert!"

Sasuke's mother's voice came as a welcomed relief, and Naruto quickly closed his books and headed towards the living room. Sasuke followed him slowly, deliberately, and Naruto felt uncomfortably like an animal being observed. What Sasuke told him in the morning kept ringing in his head. What did Sasuke mean? What was he trying to say? He really didn't feel like he knew Sasuke any longer.

Naruto settled next to father and picked up a slice of apple. He bit into it, but instead of tasting the tangy sweetness of the fruit, he tasted sandpaper. He jumped when he felt his shoulder being touched, dropping the apple. While Naruto fumbled with apologies, Sasuke's father slightly frowned and examined Naruto's flushed face.

"Is something the matter?"

"N-no, it's nothing, really. I think I might be coming down with something. I'll take some medicine before I go to sleep, Father."

Sasuke's father didn't say anything after that, and Naruto silently munched on the sliced bits of fruit. Sasuke's mother, who was lively chatting with Itachi, looked up and clapped her hands.

"Oh, that reminds me, boys. Papa bought new winter coat for all of you, since you guys are just shooting up like bamboo stalks! Do let's try them on and see if they fit, my dears."

Sasuke's father looked gruff, but the affection in his eyes for his sons was all too evident as he produced bags that contained the coats. Naruto felt a pang as he watched Mother fuss over Itachi's coat, while Itachi good-naturedly smiled and complied with her requests to turn around and lift up his arms. He wasn't part of this family. He didn't belong anywhere. Actually, he had always been alone.

"The sleeves aren't too short, Mom. This coat is fine; you don't have to get a bigger size…"

Feeling awkward, Naruto quietly edged away from his seat as Sasuke tried on his coat. As inconspicuously as possible, he started for the stairs to go back up to his room. He didn't want any embarrassing scenes that might result if he suddenly burst out crying, and he felt that he was dangerously close to doing so.

"Naru-chan, are you going to the bathroom?"

Mother's kind voice that normally comforted him stabbed at his heart painfully. She wasn't his mother. In the end, they were strangers after all.

"Why don't you quickly try on your coat before you go, Honey. It won't take long."

Naruto stiffly turned around to look at the smiling, expectant face of Sasuke's mother. She was holding up a beautiful cream-colored coat in her hands, the sleeves and edges of which were lined with soft, pastel-orange fur. Naruto incredulously asked, "That's… mine?"

"I know; it looks rather feminine, doesn't it? I kept telling Papa that Naru-chan is a boy, but we both feel like we've gained a new daughter rather than another son. Papa did want a daughter so much."

"You're the one who wanted a daughter," Father weakly protested. He hesitantly added, "If you dislike the coat, you are free to choose another. I wasn't sure what kind of coat you would like, but I thought dark color wouldn't suit you very well."

"Ah… No, no, I…"

Naruto helplessly trailed away as mother helped him put on the coat. Made of thick, yet light material that both allowed wide movements and provided warmth, Naruto felt warmer as soon as the coat enveloped him. More than the warmth of his body, however, he felt strange, overwhelming warmth in his chest. Never having been loved before, Naruto did not know that he was feeling loved and cared for.

"So all my sons are satisfied with their coats? Good. You are all excused to go back to your room, and take your medicine, Naruto."

It really was too much. Father's eyes widened as tear drops rapidly rolled down one after another across smooth expense of Naruto's cheeks.

"…Naruto?" He worriedly asked. Naruto tried to rub his tears away with back of his hand, but the tears came too quickly. He shakily laughed.

"Father… Father, do you know? This is the first time you've called me your son … and it's also the first time that you've called me by my name. Thank you…"

☆

Naruto loved Sasuke's family. There was no question about that. It was the first time he felt like he truly belonged somewhere, and he loved everyone in his family- yes, Sasuke, too. Especially Sasuke, in fact. It was because he loved Sasuke so much that it hurt whenever Sasuke said complicated things that he couldn't understand. Why couldn't they just love each other like brothers? He and Itachi got along fine, so he did not see why he and Sasuke's relationship had to be so tangled up. In the morning he quietly slipped out of the house without waiting for Sasuke to go to his school. He thought it was strange that Sasuke still didn't wake up, but he was glad. He really couldn't bear the thought of going to school with Sasuke, right after what happened yesterday.

Of course, Naruto did not know that since yesterday Sasuke had been trying to apologize to him, but knowing that he had hurt Naruto too much to mend everything with words of apology, Sasuke had opted to avoid Naruto instead. Sasuke felt that he had pushed Naruto too far, too quickly—yes, he did want Naruto, but he would never want to cause Naruto pain. At the moment, he felt that his very presence would be of a pain to Naruto (which would not be too far off from the truth, in fact).

As soon as Naruto arrived at school, he realized that Sakura had not been quiet about his identity. There were quick, accusing looks, whispered conversations behind his back, and disgusted glance thrown his way wherever he went. Despite the fact that Naruto was familiar with being hated by now, it hurt that girls that he considered his friends only a day before turned against him. During the lunch period the girls sat apart from him, giggling amongst themselves in between hushed conversations and pointedly looking at Naruto from time to time. The only one who sat next to Naruto was Hinata. Though Hinata did not talk much, she quietly smiled and gave Naruto reassuring pats on his hand whenever Naruto's eyes faltered with unshed tears, and Naruto was able to draw up a shaky breath and smile back at her.

"Hatake Naru of class 1-3, please report to the principal's office. Hatake…"

Naruto and Hinata looked up from their lunch, startled. Hinata looked at Naruto worriedly. Naruto gave her a weak smile in return and stood up from his seat. He had to drag himself to the principal's office, since he had a very good idea as to what would happen.

The principal was a young, beautiful woman named Mitarashi Anko. She gestured Naruto to a chair. When Naruto had settled, she pulled out Naruto's school files and frowned at them.

"Hatake Naru, am I right?"

"Yes ma'am."

Anko stared at Naruto's file, then looked up and smiled at Naruto. "There was a complaint made against you, Naru. As it is a very serious accusation, I thought I'd discuss it with you."

"…"

"Some students complained that you are, in fact, not a girl but a boy. As you are aware, this is girls-only school, and your records indicate that you are of the female gender."

Naruto silently nodded. Anko looked at Naruto for a little while longer, then sighed and plopped back in her seat.

"I told him that this'd never work, but no, the idiot just had to insist upon it. You'll have to go back to your old school as soon as this year is over, Naru."

"But I…!" Naruto protested. Anko shook her head.

"My condition for accepting you into this school was that no one find out that you are a boy. Now that it has been discovered that you are a boy—or at least, suspected—I cannot allow you to attend this school. There are not many days left in this year, so you may finish it. But starting from next year, I must ask you to leave."

"…I see."

"I will discuss this with Hatake and keep you informed as well, Naru. Do you have any questions?"

Naruto bit into his lips, then quietly said, "The person who reported me was Haruno Sakura?"

Anko did not say anything, but her expression told Naruto the answer all too clearly. Naruto weakly smiled.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, ma'am. Then."

Naruto numbly walked out of the office. He reached his classroom, but he continued walking. Past the empty hallways and into the widely open playing field, Naruto walked and walked. The weather, which was already gloomy in the morning, steadily became worse as more and more clouds covered up the sky until the entire heavens became dark and heavy with metallic gray-colored sheets of cloud. Yet Naruto walked, without his coat or book bag or even his wallet, and the sky cracked sharply as lightening streaked across the vast expanse and rain started to stream down, thinly and continuously.

The rain was more like mixture between snow and rain. The sleet cut across tender, exposed flesh, and soon Naruto's face, arms and legs swelled red in areas contacted with snow and rain. Naruto's body was violently shivering, but his mind was too muddled to properly access the situation that his body was in. Naruto continued to think as he walked. Everything became a swirl of colors and thoughts and feelings inside his head, and Naruto heard an angry buzzing sound next to his ears. He felt hurt, angry, sad, unhappy, and mostly confused. Just what went wrong? How did everything became so twisted and tangled up so badly that he saw no way out; no way to fix his situation and make everything work out again?

Naruto's feet slipped and he slid across the wet floor before coming to a rest. He lay on the floor without moving as rain and snow continued to pile up on top of him mercilessly. Naruto's lively, bright blue eyes were dull and lifeless, as if light had been blown out of the orbs. Naruto slowly, stiffly picked himself up. His legs and arms were deeply scratched and blood was freely flowing out from his wounds, but Naruto did not notice. He reached up with his hand to wipe rain away from his face, but his hand enclosed on something else. A cold, circular object was hanging from his neck. Naruto squinted at the bright blue gemstone. Finally, finally feeling came rushing back into his mind, and hot tears broke from his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

"Sasuke."

Naruto tightly held the necklace in his hands and lowered his face, tears continuously falling down his cheeks into his hands. He desperately clutched at the necklace as if it was the only thing that kept him steady in life that was violently spiraling out of control.

"Sasuke. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… Sasuke…"

☆

"You ready for the test?"

Sasuke made a face as he looked over his notes. "I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I hate balancing electrons; it seems like such a waste of my time."

"But it's really important in chemical reactions, so it can't be helped," Neji said, leaning over Sasuke to look over his shoulder at his notes. "Chemisty is so inane, though. I can't wait until we get into physics."

"Well, chemistry…"

Sasuke trailed away and took out his cell phone. He frowned at the unfamiliar number and held up his hand, and Neji nodded.

"Hello? Uchiha Sasuke speaking."

Sasuke intently listened. His jaws set harder upon his handsome face and his eyes narrowed, then he suddenly asked, "When? How long has it been?"

Neji looked at his cousin curiously. Sasuke shoved the phone back in his pants pocket and picked up his book bag.

"…? Uchiha, where are you going? The test is going to start in few minutes, you know."

"Screw it!" Sasuke said, running out of the classroom. Neji looked at his rapidly retreating back, looking scandalized.

"Screw it? Uchiha Sasuke, saying that to an important examination? …Who is that guy and what has he done to my cousin?"

☆

Sasuke did not expect his other cousin from the Hyuuga family, Hyuuga Hinata, to call him at anytime for any reason, since she was not close to him like Neji was. However, apparently fate thought it would be funny to make Hinata Naruto's friend, and she had called in worry for Naruto when he failed to show up after he has been called away to the main office. Of course Sasuke had no idea where he could have went, and he had called home to make sure that Naruto did not return home. He bit into his lower lips as the train took him to Naruto's school, which was thirty minutes away from his own school. The sleet pelted against the window of the train, and his breath made the cold surface of the glass milky white with steam. Sasuke saw his own reflection, foggy and distant. Only his eyes were surprisingly clear, and the blank look in the eyes revealed nothing. Sasuke sighed and messed up his spiky strands of hair. His brother being the perfect, golden child, Sasuke had learned to hide his hurt and disappointment since he was young. Now he looked about as emotional as a piece of brick.

When the train pulled into the station, Sasuke nearly tumbled out of the car in his rush and hurriedly climbed the stairs, two at a time, towards Naruto's school. He kept his eyes on the passerby, but no Naruto. When he reached the school it was eerily quiet, since everyone was still at their lessons and outdoor gyms have been cancelled due to heavy snow and rainfall. Sasuke cursed his lack of foresight in not bringing an umbrella; his uniform had already started to become soggy and cold, and he knew it was only matter of time before he was soaked to the undershirt. He started to jog back towards the station with an intention of buying a cheap umbrella from the convenience store nearby. A small, dirty but golden bundle made him pause.

Naruto was leaning against the train station wall. His breath came out quickly, in succession of tiny clouds, and his cheeks looked flushed and red. His eyes were swollen and the pretty blue was marred by streaks of red at the edges of the iris. His normally healthy, tanned skin looked deathly pale, and he was shivering violently, but he made no attempt to go inside the station or at least move under the roof so rain and snow would stop hitting him and piling on top of his head. The golden hair that Sasuke liked so much was dirty and matted, and snow was quickly piling on top of it, hiding its color.

Sasuke started to walk towards the child, but stopped and bit into his lower lip again. Then he slipped behind a wall and, keeping a watch on Naruto, dialed Sakura's number. Screw it, even if she's in the middle of a lesson.

An annoyed voice answered. "Haruno. Lunch period is almost over, so please make it short."

"It's Uchiha."

Silence greeted him.

"Look, Naruto is out here freezing his butt off. Even if I try to take him home, I don't think he'll want to come with me. Can't you come and at least force him to board the train?"

"I'm not an idiot."

"Haa?"

"Don't involve me in any more of you two's games, okay? I'm not a toy for you two to play around with. I don't know what kind of sick scheme you're up to now, but I'm not interested in seeing you two have sex or anything like that."

"It's not like that, you self-obsessed moron. You think it's worth my time to screw around with your head? I just want Naruto—"

Sasuke stopped and frowned at the phone. She had hung up on him. Sasuke sighed and glanced at Naruto's direction. Naruto was walking again, past the station to who knows where. At this rate Sasuke was sure that Naruto would either be robbed and murdered, or die by freezing. Whichever came first. Even if his presence would not be welcomed by Naruto at the moment, Sasuke couldn't leave Naruto to be. He quickly followed Naruto and pulled off his school uniform jacket. Luckily it wasn't completely wet yet; the inner linings were still dry and warm. He wrapped the jacket around Naruto's shoulders and tightly held the child against his chest. Naruto offered no resistance, and he felt so cold that Sasuke started to rub his hands against his icy cheeks and ears, then dust off the snow that gathered on his head. Naruto numbly looked up at Sasuke. There was no flicker of recognition in his eyes.

Sasuke brought Naruto inside the station and bought him a hot chocolate from a bending machine. Because Naruto just blankly stared at him when he gave him the chocolate, Sasuke blew on the liquid to cool it, then rested the cup against Naruto's lips and waited while he slowly drank the hot fluid. When Naruto had emptied out a cup, Sasuke took Naruto's hand and silently led him to a train, bound for home.

When they had seated themselves side by side on a nearly empty train—it still was far from rush hour when schools would be over for the day—Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's body and rested his cheek against the crook of his neck. His body still felt cold, which made Sasuke worried.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against the cold and smooth skin. "I know you don't want to see me right now, but I'm not going to let you kill yourself."

"…kura."

"Huh?"

"Sakura… told everyone… that I'm a boy."

Naruto shuddered.

"She hates me…"

"But Naruto, I'm here… I'll always be here for you, so…"

"But you're not the one I want."

Sasuke flinched. He was visibly hurt.

"Sasuke, you ask me of things I cannot give you… When I'm with you, I only feel confused, incompetent, and useless. But when I was with Sakura-chan, I felt secure, sure of myself and my feelings, and I was never scared… I cannot return your feelings, and it's killing me to see you try so hard. And…"

Tears refused to fall.

"It hurts so much that the one I like hates me so much…"

"Why!"

Naruto did not bother looking up. Sasuke had leapt up from his seat, and regardless of the train's movement, he paced up and down, waving his hands helplessly.

"Why does she matter so much to you! I found you first! I befriended you first! I love you so much more than that worthless slut could ever love you! Does it matter that much that I am not a female? If you want I'll even change my gender!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Naruto quietly said. There was no strength behind his voice.

"Do you think that she cares for you at all! Friendship only goes so far, Naruto, and you betrayed all her friendship and trust when you revealed yourself a boy! I called her today, Naruto. I asked her to come instead of me to bring you home, but she flat-out refused. If the relationship you established with her is so shallow that even something like this would make her hate you, you know you have no chance with her at all!"

Sasuke's head hurt. It was, he thought, the first time in his life that he was so angry, and he had been so verbal about his feelings, too. But despite his angered words, Naruto did not show much response.

_Answer_ me, damn it!

"It wasn't like she saw us having sex or anything; I only made her think that we were kissing, and if that was enough to convince her of your lack of honesty and friendship towards her, then—"

"Sasuke."

Naruto had stood up. Finally, finally there were lights in his eyes again. A rage was burning brightly within the pupils, making the blue eyes icy yet hot, like a flame that burned blue. Naruto swiftly brought his hand up, and the empty compartment of the train rang with a sharp slapping sound. Dull, throbbing pain rose in Sasuke's cheek, and when he covered his cheek with his hand, he discovered that it stung. Naruto shrugged off the jacket that Sasuke had slung around his shoulder and thrust it at his face.

"Shut up."

Sasuke numbly watched Naruto leaving the car, gingerly stepping onto the station platform. He watched him walking away, without one backward glance at him.

Sasuke missed his stop.

- To Be Continued -


	13. How to Know Your True Feelings

**Chapter Thirteen: How to Know Your True Feelings**☆

It was first time that Naruto had been so cold to him.

Naruto, being a B-blood type, was not the person to take an indirect approach to things. If he had bones to pick with Sasuke, he would charge at him with fists, not ignore him or avoid him. It was also quite unusual for him to stay angry at someone for a long time, since his moods were rather capricious and even though he might be steaming mad one second, the next second he might be cheerful and happy again.

However, this time it was different. Naruto stayed quiet and reserved, and even when Sasuke tried to talk to him, Naruto would silently leave the room without even looking at him. Sasuke (who was supposedly carefree;; AB-type) felt his stomach lining wear away with each passing day. Despite the fact that he was not sensitive like A-type, it still hurt him and worried him that Naruto would refuse to look at him, much less talk to him.

"You're being totally hated," Neji cheerfully informed him. This revelation caused dark, gloomy aura to float around Sasuke, and classmates reported sights of Sasuke sitting in the corner of the roof of school building drawing 'no' character with his finger over and over again, causing rumor to circulate that Sasuke had been abducted by aliens and had his personality altered. (After all, Sasuke was the handsomest, smartest, and most popular among girls in the entire school, and the bastard knew it, too.)

"Go and apologize to him, you idiot," Itachi told him. "Girls(?) always wait for the guy to make the first move and apologize, you know."

"But he won't even stay in the same room as me," Sasuke whined. He himself will protest at the usage of verb 'to whine,' but he was whining nevertheless. "I tried, you know. Anyway I don't think I did anything wrong! He's the one who kept rejecting me and made me help him go out with another person! I mean, I'm not a saint, you know!"

Hey;; Are you really thinking that you didn't do anything wrong? Itachi wanted to ask, feeling cold sweat running down his back. But he swallowed his words—after all, his little brother looked like he would burst out crying any second now—and lightly messed up his hair instead.

"Then give him some time to collect himself. You saw how broken he was. Think about it this way—if Naruto just told you that he hated you and he caused you to be kicked out of your school, how would you feel?"

"…He already told me that he hates me."

Dark aura surrounded Sasuke as he turned away and started to retreat to his corner(…) again, but Itachi held him in place.

"Trust him, okay? In the end he will sort out his true feelings. And meanwhile you have to respect his feelings, too! You can't just force yourself on him like that, else you'll really be hated."

Sasuke opened his mouth, then closed it. A bitter smile rose upon his lips.

"…But what if… What if his true feelings… The future that he choose for himself… Doesn't include me in it? I want him to be happy, but if… If I can't have him, then I…"

"Sasuke."

Itachi's dark eyes looked unfathomably deep.

"Possession is not the same thing as love."

☆

Naruto's eyes were focused upon the book, but he had been reading the same paragraph again and again for the last few minutes. Thinking that he needed to take a break, he stood up from his chair and took a drink at the water fountain. Somebody had left his chewed up gum in the library water fountain's drain. This made Naruto feel disgusted, as if the water he drank was also somehow contaminated with the chewed up gum, but that was unreasonable. He returned to his seat and glared at his book. With exams coming up, he really couldn't afford to goof off, but he kept thinking about Sasuke.

When Naruto accused Sasuke of being the reason that everything was going wrong, he thought that he had been too harsh, and he was prepared to apologize and mend his relationship with Sasuke. But Sasuke had admitted to the fact; he had sabotaged his relationship with Sakura on purpose. With Sakura turning her back on him, this betrayal of his first friend was almost unbearably painful. He realized that he had been cruel; no one would like it if the person he likes asks him to help his beloved go out with someone else. He knew Sasuke liked him, yet he asked Sasuke to help him go out with Sakura. But Sakura asked him to help her go out with Sasuke, too. But no, Sakura didn't know that Naruto liked her, so it was Naruto who was the cruelest one. Did that justify Sasuke's actions?

He didn't know.

Naruto was startled to find that he was fingering the pendant that Sasuke had given him. Even though he kept telling Sasuke that Sasuke was not the person who was most precious to him—even though he was supposed to have crush on Sakura—one of these days, whenever something happened, he found that he was thinking about Sasuke. Was it because Sasuke was always the one who came to his rescue when he was in trouble? Their meeting started with Sasuke sharing his umbrella with him when he was soaking wet. Whenever he was lost, whenever he cried, Sasuke was there for him. Sakura was never by his side, so even if she abandoned him, the pain was a dull, throbbing one that would wash away with time. But Sasuke?

Could he live without Sasuke?

'What the hell am I thinking?' Naruto wondered. He thought he was mad at Sasuke, but he knew he was only lying to himself. What Sasuke did was horrible, but it was understandable. The real reason why he was avoiding Sasuke was—

"Ah, Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto's head jerked up. He quietly stood up from his seat and edged near the bookshelves, and there he was—Uchiha Sasuke. He wasn't in his usual _gakuran_; he was casually dressed and was leaning over a girl, softly laughing and whispering to her. When he stepped to the side to pull out a book, Naruto saw the girl. Hinata was holding books in her arms, her pretty face lighted up with a smile that made her look even prettier. The bulky books seemed out of place in her slender, delicate arms, and Sasuke seemed to think this, too, for he took the books from her arms and added the book he had just pulled out. Hinata leaned over and whispered something to Sasuke, and Sasuke's shoulders shook with laughter as he tried hard not to laugh loudly in the library. Then Sasuke took Hinata's hand, and still softly laughing and talking, the two walked out of the library.

Naruto numbly returned to his seat. He suddenly realized that his hands were shaking, and tightly clutched his hands together. Something felt bottled up, something burning and churning within his chest. He always liked Hinata. Hinata was his friend. But he suddenly felt such animosity towards her that it frightened him. It was his first time hating someone so much; he wanted to hit her. He wanted to rip her away from Sasuke and…

And?

What right did he have? The two looked great together. When Sasuke showed such affectionate gestures towards him, he had always rejected him; had ran away. Besides, it was just _abnormal_. He was a boy. Sasuke was a boy, too. It was all a joke for Sasuke to mess around with another boy's head, wasn't it? Who in his right mind would choose a clumsy boy like him over a cute, soft, and small girl? Hinata was so cute, so sweet, and she would make such a great girlfriend…

"Oh no."

Naruto felt tears running down his cheeks. He was violently shaking, and he tightly hugged himself, but the trembling won't stop. He kept shaking his head, softly whispering words of denial. But he knew.

"No, no, no…"

When he and Sasuke and Sakura were together—

"No…"

He wasn't feeling jealous over Sakura.

"…"

He liked kissing Sasuke.

When he was hurt, when he felt pain, when he cried, only one person came to his mind.

His heart would beat more rapidly when he was by his side, everything would be more fun if they were together, and Sasuke's smiles made him happy.

He had been denying himself of his feelings all this time because he and Sasuke were both boys and he thought that this kind of feelings were impossible, so he had shoved his feelings to the bottom of his heat, but—

"Oh no…"

Tears won't stop.

☆

He vaguely felt someone's gentle touches, the sweet fingers that would brush away his hair from his eyes, wipe the tears on his eyes, firmly tuck blanket around his body. His eyes felt like they had been sealed shut, but he forced them to open. Dark black eyes stared back at him, initially full of concern, and then they filled with shock and discomfort. Sasuke scooted back from the bed and hesitated, then sat at the foot of the bed.

"I, I wasn't doing anything weird. Sorry. I was just tucking you in because you fell asleep on your desk, and, um, sorry."

Naruto wordlessly stared at Sasuke. His heart was hammering so loudly that he was afraid his voice would crack if he spoke, so he remained silent, but Sasuke seemed even more disconcerted by Naruto's silence.

"Naruto."

Sasuke had turned his head away, so Naruto couldn't see his face. In a way he was glad. Sasuke's voice sounded so pained that he didn't have the heart to look at his face right now.

"Sorry."

"…"

"I know sorry is not going to cut it, but you know I'll never hurt you intentionally. I was just so anxious and nervous that you'll leave my side forever that I acted selfishly and tried to tie you down. I know it wasn't fair, and I can't say I regret what I've done, but I really am sorry that you were in so much pain because of me."

"…"

"Naruto," Sasuke sounded pleading now. His shoulders that always looked so strong and dependable were lightly shaking. "Naruto, I lied. I can't remain as your friend; I like you too much for that. But won't you allow me to like you from afar? I won't touch you any more. I won't do anything you don't like. I promise I won't get in your way even if you find someone else to like. So Naruto…"

"Liar."

His voice had cracked from lack of usage. He didn't bother trying to clear his throat and speaking again. He continued to speak with his harsh, husky voice that sounded raspy.

"Sasuke you liar."

"Naruto…"

"I won't trust anything you say anymore."

Sasuke suddenly moved from his spot and tightly held Naruto in his arms. He was shaking. Naruto thought he might be crying. His warmth and scent was so familiar that Naruto wanted to cry. His long, silken bangs touched his neck and tickled him. Sasuke's heartbeat, Sasuke's lightly muscular arms, Sasuke's broad shoulders, Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke…

"Naruto don't hate me… Please don't hate me… If you hate me, I don't know what to do anymore…"

And Hinata's familiar, plum-like sweet fragrance mingled in with his scent.

"Don't touch me you son of a bitch!" Naruto hysterically screamed, pushing him away. Naruto felt himself trembling again. He wasn't sure if it was because of anger or this stabbing pain in his chest. It hurt. It hurt so much, Sasuke!

"Don't touch me! Don't come near me! Don't even look at me!"

"Naruto…"

"I hate you! I hate you so much! Why won't you leave me alone!"

"Naruto!"

"Get out! GET OUT!"

Naruto grabbed whatever came to his hand and threw it. The clock missed Sasuke's head and hit the wall behind him, its glass surface shattering with the most terrific cacophony. Sasuke had paled, his black eyes dilated and wide with shock. Naruto felt as if he couldn't breath. His body underneath the blanket felt sweaty and clammy. His head hurt, and something caught in his throat. Naruto lowered his head and clutched his head in his arms.

"Please… just leave me alone… No more… Don't hurt me any more…"

Something gathered in Sasuke's eyes and slowly ran down his cheeks. From the haze of his own tears, it took a while for Naruto to figure out that Sasuke was crying. The clear liquid looked so unfamiliar on Sasuke's face. He made no sound as he silently, numbly, blankly stared at Naruto and cried. Then he left. Naruto wanted to call him back. Naruto wanted to call out his name. Naruto wanted to do something.

He silently let Sasuke leave.

☆

It was the second time that Sasuke refused to eat because of Naruto. The first time Itachi was able to look for Naruto for him. This time, he wasn't sure what to do. Naruto was actually only few steps away, behind the closed door next to Sasuke's room. Sasuke was already skinny, and what with skipping his meals and not sleeping at night, he had thinned and developed such dark lines underneath his eyes that he looked like an emancipated panda.

"Sasuke."

Itachi flinched when Sasuke looked up at him. He looked like a corpse. He was moving, talking, breathing, but behind his eyes no one was home. Itachi gently gathered his baby brother in his arms and tucked his head underneath his chin, rocking him a little. He had often held Sasuke in this manner when Sasuke was a tiny boy, and when he came home crying with a scraped knee or a cut, Itachi would hold him and comfort him before cleaning up his wounds and tucking him into the bed so he could nap. Sasuke was way too big now to hold like this. Already his knee hurt from his weight and Sasuke was threatening to grow taller than himself, but Sasuke quietly stayed in his arms. The helpless look he gave him, as if he expected Itachi to make everything in his tiny world better and fix all his troubles and woes, made Itachi feel nostalgic, but also helpless. Sasuke wasn't a baby anymore. His wounds weren't something that could be fixed with a little iodine and band-aid.

"Shall we go to America together?"

Sasuke stiffened.

"You know that Father has been promoted, right? At the end of this month, I will marry Shisui-san and go with him and our parents to America to cooperate with the police forces there to work on crimes overseas. With your grades, you'll easily be able to learn English and assimilate there, and apply to an American university. I think the best thing for you right now is to be apart from Naruto and forget about him as best as you can. Cool your head a bit. Father and Mother was thinking to let you stay in Japan for the time being, since it would be difficult for you to adjust to life overseas, and I was thinking of staying in Japan with Shisui-san for you and Naruto. But I think—"

"How about Naruto?" Sasuke's voice sounded hoarse. "Who'll take care of him?"

"Someone named Hatake Kakashi said he would take care of Naruto if we left for overseas; we've already contacted him. He's Naruto's legal guardian, isn't he? Actually he seemed very eager to take Naruto in with him."

"…"

"Look, you don't have to make the decision right now. We'll discuss this in more detail later, and you can tell us your decision at the end of this month. I just wanted you to know that you have the option of—"

"I'll go."

Sasuke pulled away from Itachi and stood up. His eyes looked strangely empty, and his voice was flat as he repeated, "I'll go with you to America, Niisan."

- To Be Continued -

As a side note, my site is up again. For those of you who had any lasting trauma or depression because of my sick sense of humor, I'm sooooo sorry. You guys know that I love you, right? TvT (Get lost.) And B.R.-sama, thank you so much for your review. You reminded me why I love drawing and writing; your review really made my day! VvVVV


	14. How to Life to Self

**Chapter Fourteen: How to Lie to Self**☆

Sasuke wasn't sure what made him want to let go of Naruto all of a sudden. He thought that no matter what happened, no matter how much Naruto would hate him, he would be happy as long as he could stay by his side. But it was the same with caged birds. He just couldn't bring himself to be happy with a lovely, small being that was trapped, broken and miserable; a creature that looked at him with pained and hurt expression. The way Naruto acted honestly shocked him—he had acted like he was terrified of Sasuke; that he was so disgusted and frightened of him that he didn't even want to look at him any longer. Being hated that much was too much, even for Sasuke's personality that didn't really give a damn as to what other people thought.

This was the right choice, wasn't it? There was no chance now. Naruto loathed him so much that it would be better for both of them to stay away from each other for now. And next time they meet—if Naruto's pain and scars have been healed somewhat, Sasuke would be content with just looking at him next time. Next time…

Sasuke bitterly laughed. It sounded like he was choking. He thought that all those stories, poems, and songs about romance and love were stupid. What kind of idiot would let go of something he wanted the most? But love was not like that. He loved Naruto. He wanted Naruto to be happy. As idiotic as it would sound, he realized that he really couldn't stand to see Naruto being hurt. Even if he himself couldn't obtain what he loved the most in his two hands, as long as Naruto would brightly smile again, he would do anything to protect that smile. Even if that smile was not directed towards him, even if he has to only admire him from afar, he felt that that was better than letting Naruto become more and more broken and mangled. Itachi was right. Love was not possession. Even if Naruto was not 'his,' his feelings for Naruto was so strong that he couldn't bear to see Naruto never smile again.

Naruto, this is the depth of my feelings towards you. So why won't you understand, damn it!

The door suddenly slammed open. Sudden light pouring into his room made him squint his eyes and blink few times before he could make out the slender body blocking his doorway as Naruto. Naruto was wearing a strange expression. Without words, he threw open Sasuke's bedroom curtains open, and even more light coming into his room made Sasuke cringe even more as he scooted away from the light, much like a vampire. Naruto looked around at Sasuke's room, which was in complete shambles, his hands resting on his hips. His expression was enough to tell Sasuke that Naruto found the state of things pathetic.

"Let's go on a date, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke felt sweat running down his back.

"…Haa?"

"Date! Let's go on a date! I'll give you five minutes, so get dressed and get your ass dragged out to the front door!"

"…A…wawawa?"

Before Sasuke was able to form a coherent sentence, Naruto was out of his door as suddenly as he had burst into his room. Sasuke dumbly stared at the empty passageway, into Naruto's retreating back, before he leapt up from his seat and started to pull clothes on. He was hurrying so much that he was having trouble stuffing his leg into his jeans. Through his confusion, an indescribable feeling of joy and happiness filled him. Even though he wasn't sure what was going on—or if Naruto even was in the right state of mind—but he felt himself smiling for the first time in weeks. His heart was fluttering, and this time it wasn't painful.

Naruto, just what are you thinking?

☆

The cream-colored jacket looked really cute on Naruto, Sasuke thought. His father really had chosen the coat well. The little dog-shaped hat and orange mittens looked cute, too, and the cheeks that were dyed pink because of the cold weather looked cute, too. Everything about Naruto was cute. It would sound sappy and stupid if he were to say such things, but Naruto really did look like an angel who accidentally fell to the earth and was wondering how to get back to the heavens. The tiny feet that were restlessly standing on tiptoes, the pouted lips, the eyes the color of the sky that kept looking up at the heavens that were same color as they were all made him look cherubic, and when their eyes met, Naruto widely grinned at him. It had been such a long time since he had seen Naruto smile happily that Sasuke felt something heavy dropping down from his chest to his stomach, but it wasn't anything painful. In fact, it kind of felt like he was floating.

"Look, look, Sasuke! Such a big Christmas tree-tte bayo! Heh"

The tiny hand that was clutched in his own pulled at him excitedly as Naruto waved his free hand up and down.

"Remember when we were decorating the tree back home, and Mom baked salt and flour cookies to decorate the tree with? Those cookies looked so good, I really wanted to eat them! And then when I said that, Itachi Big Brother laughed at me! Don't you think that's really mean of him, Sasuke? Na, na, Sasuke, doesn't Sasuke think those cookies look really good?"

"Only you would," Sasuke said, softly laughing as Naruto dragged him to look at the next tree. The shopping hall was lavishly decorated, and there were many trees to entertain Naruto. The biggest of them, the one that stood in the very center of the hall, made Naruto so delighted that Sasuke laughed as Naruto hopped up and down excitedly, circling the tree like a puppy or a tiny child, pointing out the decorations he particularly liked, like a big swirly snowflake or little angel figurines that smiled kindly down on the viewers. The golden and silver decorations hurt his eyes if he looked at them for too long, so Sasuke turned his eyes away and watched Naruto looking at the tree with shining eyes, leaning over the rail and resting one of his hand on Sasuke's arm. Then Naruto grabbed Sasuke's jacket sleeve and started to run off again. Even though they were not in a hurry, the way Naruto was rushing was cute, so smiling Sasuke went along with Naruto's whimsical side.

After they had picked up the game software that Naruto wanted (saying 'this is my Christmas present, then,' Sasuke had paid for it) and Naruto had chosen a necklace for Sasuke with an obsidian gemstone for his Christmas present ('because it's the same color as Sasuke's eyes!' Naruto had said, 'and Sasuke's neck is pretty and long, so it will be good to wear necklaces!'), Naruto said he wanted to try ice skating, so Sasuke took him to the rink that Itachi and he sometimes visited in their younger days. As Itachi grew older and busier, Sasuke also did not go to skate, and Sasuke realized that it had been years since last time he had ice-skated. It brought back fond memories of his older brother holding his hand and teaching him how to skate, slowly and patiently, and when Sasuke fell down, Itachi would laugh and gently smack his forehead while calling him a 'klutz' affectionately.

He found himself repeating his memories, except this time he was the one who was teaching Naruto how to skate. He wasn't sure why Naruto insisted on coming to skate when he didn't know how, but Naruto was an eager learner, and he had a good sense of balance, so after a while Naruto was able to slowly skate along the rim of the skating rink. Then Naruto shook off Sasuke's hand and said, smiling, "I want to watch Sasuke skate."

"It's been years, so I'm rusty. Don't expect much," Sasuke warned as he skated backwards, away from Naruto. Naruto smiled and nodded, waving him away, and Sasuke lowered his body before kicking off, speeding into the center of the rink where the general movement of the skaters were much faster. He had thought he had forgotten, but his body had not forgotten the days of fun, hot chocolate, and warm hugs with his older brother. His slender body smoothly shot across the ice and wind sang past him, whipping back his hair away from his face. The wind was cold and biting, but the dull ache that the cold caused felt good against his cheeks. It felt like he was flying, flying away from gravity and worries and constraints that held him down, and Sasuke allowed his body to stretch out freely to follow a circular pattern of other skaters. Then his feet gained more strength, more momentum, surge of power ran through his veins and he pushed off from the ground. His body turned in the air and the world turned into a blur for a second before he landed on the ground again, lowering his body further and then gracefully rising, turning, swirling like a snowstorm as he absorbed the impact of his landing and he slowed and skated a little more in circular patterns before he remembered Naruto.

He felt his cheeks burning. He was acting like an idiot! What would Naruto think? He slipped out from the center and slowly skated back to Naruto, who was leaning against the skating link's rail and smiling at him.

"Sasuke, that was so cool! You were like a professional skater! Do you think if I practice, I can skate as well as Sasuke?" Naruto chirped, linking his arm with Sasuke's arm. Sasuke felt his cheeks redden.

"Oh, stop being sarcastic. I must've looked like an idiot."

"No, no, you really looked cool! Sasuke is so great; there's nothing he can't do Did you take lessons for skating, like you did for piano and violin?"

"No, Itachi Big Brother taught me. You feel cold, right? Shall we get some hot chocolates?"

"Eh Sasuke hates sweets, doesn't he?"

"Yes, but I like hot chocolate," Sasuke said, messing up Naruto's hair, then cupping his cheeks in his hands. He got an urge to kiss him, but he let him go instead and waved. "I'll go buy them, so practice skating while I'm away. Don't try to get your butt bone cracked."

"Sasuke so mean!"

Sasuke laughed as he turned away from Naruto. He was having fun. He was having so much fun! It felt like it had been years since he was having so much fun. It had been such a long time since he laughed and talked so much. Naruto was only one who could really loosen him up and make him happy, after all. If only… If only it could continue to be like this.

Sasuke felt shadow crossing his face, but he shook his head. This could be his only chance to date with Naruto. He wasn't sure if Naruto had eaten something wrong or if he was dreaming or something, but he didn't want to waste this chance. Today was a really happy day, so he would enjoy it to his utmost!

Sasuke didn't notice Naruto's expression darken every time Sasuke left him. It wasn't an expression that looked angry or annoyed. It was more of an expression of such deep sadness that even tears wouldn't come out anymore, a heart-wrenching pain that words cannot express. With such a sad expression on his face, Naruto leaned against the rail and waited for Sasuke to return. Only one day. It would be only one day, so he will be strong. Years of practice made him a rather good actor. He would be happy.

☆

After skating, the two had sung together at a karaoke room, and had eaten a delicious dinner. By the time the two returned home the sun was slowly setting, and flushed and cold, the two opened the door and stepped inside, chatting and laughing as Naruto carelessly tossed his cloth articles on the floor and Sasuke busied himself picking up after Naruto. Naruto skipped off to the living room sofa and plopped himself down, and Sasuke playfully jumped him and wrestled him to the ground as Naruto shrieked with laughter. They were both so high tensioned that it was impossible to stop laughing, and Naruto gasped for breath as Sasuke pushed him to the ground and pinched his cheeks.

"Naruto, your cheeks are all red," Sasuke said, his shoulder shaking with laugher as Naruto bloated his cheeks up like a blowfish. Then Naruto raised himself on his arms so his eyes met Sasuke's. Sasuke was still smiling when Naruto's face got closer and closer to him.

Their lips met.

Sasuke froze. Naruto kissed him again, pecking him softly with his lips few times before he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and pulled him down to the floor. Something seemed to snap inside him as Sasuke grabbed Naruto and roughly kissed him back. Despite the fact that their bodies were still cold from being outside, Naruto's lips were wonderfully soft and warm, and inside he was even warmer. Tongues ran across each other hungrily and Naruto softly laughed as Sasuke withdrew from his mouth, his lips wet with Sasuke's saliva. They did not light the room yet. In the semi-darkness Naruto's eyes glowed with strange intensity.

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto…?"

Sasuke felt uncertain. Was he too rough again…? But Naruto leisurely pulled him down again. His voice sounded throaty next to his ear as he whispered, "Let's continue in bed…?"

☆ 

Naruto was _terrified_.

Naruto's eyes were full of tears, not only because of intrusion of foreign digits inside his virgin body, but also because he was scared. He had been so busy with Naruto's body that he did not meet Naruto's eyes during foreplay, but he realized that Naruto was more frightened than excited. Sasuke bit down on his lips and gathered Naruto against his body, tightly hugging him.

"…Sasuke?" Naruto asked, confused. He flinched when Sasuke yelled.

"You moron! I'm not going to rape you, okay! Why didn't you just say that you're not ready yet! What the hell is with you today! If you don't like something, you can just say no!"

"…more."

"Huh?"

"But if… if you leave… we won't be able to do this… any more." Naruto's lips trembled, then he started to bawl against Sasuke's chest. "We won't ever have sex together!"

"What the… Why are you so desperate to have sex?" Sasuke asked, his tone a lot more softened. He patted Naruto's hair.

"Because… because you've done so much for me, yet I didn't do anything for you! If you're going to leave, I thought… At least once, I'll do everything you want, and then—"

"Naruto, sex should not be done out of obligation." Sasuke sighed and gently pushed Naruto to the bed. "You're still terrified of me, aren't you?"

When Naruto did not answer, Sasuke sadly smiled. "You still hate me, don't you?"

"Why… did you decide all by yourself to leave?" Naruto asked. Tears continued to run down his cheeks. "You said you wouldn't ever let me go… That you'll hold onto me no matter what I said. Was that a lie, too? Do you only lie to me, Sasuke?"

"…Yes. Since if we're together, I only hurt you—"

"Don't screw around with me! Since when were you so considerate of other people's feelings!" Naruto screamed. "You always only lie! I don't understand what you're thinking at all! The only reason why you approached me on the first place was because you thought it would be fun to screw around with me, wasn't it! Well I'm opening my legs for you, so take it! Even if it was only a joke to you, I was really happy and I was really grateful of your friendship, so giving you my virginity is the least I can do!"

"Naruto stop it!" Sasuke shouted back, horrified. "What the hell are you talking about!"

"Because you don't think of me as your friend at all! How could you decide to leave without saying anything to me! Must I hear about you leaving from Itachi Big Brother! Why aren't you telling me anything! Why aren't you being honest with me at all!"

"Well then what do you want me to do!" Sasuke shoulders slumped as he shook his head. "Just… just what should I do, Naruto…?"

"…"

Naruto wordlessly picked up his clothing and pulled them on, softly crying. He felt as if world dropped out underneath him when Itachi told him this morning that Sasuke would come to America with him. He wanted Sasuke to have his virginity if he was going to leave. He wanted the person he loved to hold him before he left, because he had a feeling that if he loses Sasuke now, he would never be able to catch him again.

Why wouldn't Sasuke embrace him?

Sasuke lay on the bed as he heard the door to his room close. Next to him, the place where Naruto's small warmth had heated the bed sheets was slowly cooling down. Sasuke bit down on his lips.

"…Damn it!" He bitterly swore as he punched his fist against the mattress. Was that all Naruto thought his feelings for him was? Lust for his body?

You… really don't understand my feelings at all, in the end…

- To Be Continued -

Uncensored version of this chapter can be found at my website; censoring this chapter was rather difficult because important dialogues were mixed in with the H(...), so I'm very sorry if this chapter did not make much sense towards the end. I've tried to keep the chapter intact even without the H bits. ;;

Thank you for the lovely reviews, by the way, guys. With all these thoughtful, meaningful reviews, I feel like it was really worth it to write this story! They've been one of the best Xmas presents ever; thank you so much. (bows) Only one more chapter to go. Please think well of me and this little story until we meet again, and I hope you've enjoyed what you've read so far.


	15. How to be Honest

**Chapter Fifteen: How to Be Honest**☆

In the end, the last few weeks of Japan he had left were spent without talking much to Naruto. It wasn't that Naruto was avoiding him like before. They greeted each other normally every morning and they talked when necessary, but they didn't talk long and only conversation about their trivial everyday life passed between them. Naruto smiled when he saw Sasuke, but Sasuke knew that the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. When Naruto really smiled his blue eyes would light up brilliantly so that it looked like fired sapphires, making Sasuke's heart ache with love. But now…

Why are you smiling at me so painfully, Naruto? You don't have to overact like that, you know…

The night before Sasuke left, he finished packing and headed to Naruto's room. Naruto was curled up at the corner of his bed, facing the wall. He softly knocked on the door after he entered so Naruto would know that he came in, then asked, "Are you asleep, Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head.

"…Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Naruto remained still.

"I won't do anything. I promise. You can put a pillow between us if you want."

Naruto shifted, then sat up, rubbing his eyes. His eyes were red. He wordlessly held out his arms, and Sasuke crawled into them, resting his cheek against Naruto's chest. Naruto's heart was beating quickly, the little organ inside thumping rapidly and sending the tremors across the thin layers of clothing against his skin. Naruto smelled sweet. Strange. They used same bathing soap, didn't they? But somehow Naruto didn't smell like him. Sasuke inhaled the comforting, milky scent that Naruto permeated, then wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and buried his face in Naruto's stomach.

"Naruto." His voice sounded muffled. "If you just say… If you'd only say, 'Don't go, Sasuke.' You don't have to promise anything… Just tell me not to go and I won't. Just ask me to stay by your side and I won't ever leave you…"

Sasuke felt Naruto patting his head. The hand was trembling, so the patting motions were jerky and sometimes his fingers got entangled in Sasuke's hair.

"Please, Naruto… Tell me not to go… Tell me not to leave you…"

Sasuke lifted his head. Dark orbs crashed into sapphire-colored orbs and the pain held in both boys' eyes ricocheted off of each other. Tears from Naruto's eyes dripped into Sasuke's eyes, and Sasuke blinked as salty liquid ran down his own cheek. Naruto wordlessly embraced Sasuke again, burying his head into Sasuke's neck.

"I don't want to go, Naruto… If you allow me to stay with you I'll never leave you…"

The thin arms that held Sasuke tightened.

"I promise, Naruto…"

'You're such a good liar, Sasuke,' Naruto wanted to say. But he didn't say anything. He just shook his head and continued to cry. He didn't want Sasuke to go. He knew that if he let Sasuke go now, he'll never see him again. But he liked Sasuke! He liked Sasuke so much, it hurt so much, he never wanted to let him go, and, and…!

"Be happy, Sasuke."

His voice sounded strangely strong and clear.

"You have to stay healthy, and make lots of friends, and maybe even get a cute girlfriend. We'll meet again someday, somewhere, and then… We'll introduce our wives and children to each other, and we'll laugh, and talk, and say, 'Ah, we were so silly when we were young, weren't we? Now that we think about it, it wasn't even that much of a big deal!' You can promise that, can't you?"

"Naru…!"

"You have to go with your parents and brother, Sasuke. You know that. You must go."

Sasuke gently pulled away from Naruto and pushed him down until his head rested on the pillows, then lowered his body and lay next to him. He pulled Naruto into his arms so that his arm pillowed Naruto's head. He kissed Naruto's forehead.

"Good night, Naruto."

"Sasuke…"

"I get it. I'm sorry for everything, and thank you for everything. Go to sleep."

"…"

Naruto closed his eyes. Sasuke closed his eyes, too. Despite the fact that they remained like that for the rest of the night, listening to each other's heartbeats and soft, steady breathing sounds, they both knew that each other was awake. When dawn came, Naruto shifted in Sasuke's arms. Blue eyes looked into black ones. Then Naruto leaned up and kissed Sasuke's lips.

"Good bye, Sasuke."

"…Good bye, Naruto."

☆

Naruto didn't follow Sasuke's family to the airport. He had already said his goodbyes to the Uchiha family before Kakashi came to pick him up. Mother fussed over him and told him to eat well and study hard, while Father silently gave Naruto an envelope which, when Naruto opened in Kakashi's car later, contained allowance with note as to how much to use for what purposes. It seemed so like Father that Naruto had laughed through his tears at the car. Itachi messed up Naruto's hair and told him to call him anytime he needed advice or help, and Sasuke wordlessly but tightly held Naruto in his arms. Sasuke hugged him so hard that it hurt, but Naruto didn't say anything; he just patted Sasuke's back. Then Kakashi had came to pick Naruto up, and Naruto was pleasantly surprised to find his favorite teacher from his old school, Umino Iruka, sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Iruka-sensei! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, grinning happily. Iruka smiled and poked Naruto's cheek.

"You seem well enough. Haven't you gained some weight?"

"Sure did! I grew taller, too! So what are you doing here?"

"Ah, well, that's… Um…"

"He's my wife," Kakashi cheerfully supplied. Naruto watched the two with a helpless smile as Iruka attempted to choke Kakashi to death, while Kakashi did his best to drive in a straight line. (Let us keep in mind that it's not good to goof around when one is driving, everyone.) Naruto turned his gaze to the skies. Would the plane that contained Sasuke be flying across the clear winter skies by now…?

Naruto unconsciously reached for the necklace that Sasuke gave him and his hands grasped nothing. Startled, Naruto looked down at his neck. His necklace was missing! Naruto paled. They had already driven quite a good distance from Sasuke's home. It would seem ridiculous to go all the way back just for a necklace, and Naruto wasn't even sure if the necklace was lost inside the home, but he had to check.

"Kakashi-sensei… Kakashi-sensei!"

"Aah? No toilets until we get home, Uzumaki-kun"

"Um, I'm really sorry, but please head the car back!"

"Haa!"

"I, I forgot something that's really important! Please head back!"

☆

Naruto was in such a rush that it was difficult to fit the key into the lock and opening the door. He rushed into the room and bounded up the stairs, two at a time, until he got to his room. He remembered last night that the necklace was in the way when he and Sasuke were lying together, so he had taken it off and left it at his bedside. He burst into his room and stood at the entrance, panting, as his eyes scanned for the necklace. Luckily the necklace was where he left it last night, at the bed stand, and Naruto gingerly picked the necklace up. He was surprised to find two gemstones attached; two necklaces were tangled up together. Ah. Sasuke, too, had taken his necklace off last night. The necklace he had given Sasuke as his Christmas present…

Even though he knew Kakashi and Iruka were waiting for him downstairs, Naruto plopped on his bed and pulled the necklaces apart from each other. He held the necklace that Sasuke gave him against his cheek while eyeing the other one. The completely coal-black color of obsidian really reminded Naruto of Sasuke, and Naruto laughed a little before he dropped the necklace on the bedside table. If Sasuke would ever come back to claim it, that would be Sasuke's decision.

Naruto stood up and looked out at the window. He was delighted to find that the first real snow of the year was steadily falling down. He headed towards his door, smiling, when he bumped into someone. He backed away, stunned. Sasuke was standing there, panting, and he looked at Naruto with a shocked expression as well.

"What are you…?"

"Just how…?"

Sasuke's eyes strayed to Naruto's hand, where he was clutching the necklace tightly. Sudden fury twisted his face as Sasuke shouted, "You moron!"

"Sa…suke?"

"After you got hurt so much… Can't you still give her up!"

"What…?"

"Is that necklace that important to you that you'd bother coming back for it! Is that girl Sakura still so important! I can't believe it; even if you can't like me in return, I won't allow you to get hurt!"

"Sasuke… What the heck are you talking about…?"

Sasuke bit into his lower lip and looked at Naruto, confused, who also looked back at him with dumbfounded expression. He hesitantly held the necklace against his chest. "This necklace… You gave it to me, didn't you? You… asked Sakura to give it to me, because… this is my eye color? That's why… I also got you…"

"But I asked Sakura to say… that it's from her… Then you… All this time…?"

"Ah, because… Sasuke is…"

"Naruto…"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arms. "Why did you come back for this necklace?"

"Because Sasuke is… my precious friend…"

"No, Naruto." Sasuke slowly shook his head. He let go of Naruto and walked to the bedside table, where he picked up his own necklace. "I risked missing my flight for this necklace because it's from the person I love the most. It might not be much, but it's very important to me. By this time you must have been quite far away from here, but to ask Kakashi-sensei to return here at once when you could have came here some other day…"

Sasuke's eyes met Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto, you knew that that necklace was from me."

"I…have to go, Sasuke. They're waiting…"

"And yet you came back for it."

"Sasuke, your flight…"

"What am I to you, Naruto?"

"…"

Naruto lowered his eyes. The hand that held the necklace clenched tightly into fist, then he started to shake slightly. Sasuke stepped back as Naruto threw the necklace at his face. The force was so weak that the necklace harmlessly bounced off his cheek and dropped to his hands, making Sasuke blink in surprise. Tears were gathering at Naruto's eyes.

"Moron."

"Naru…?"

"Stupid, idiot, dumb ass, insensitive jerk, octopus, sea cucumber, pervert, lecher, ero machine."

"Naruto."

"I've… grown to like you, so what are you going to do about it…?"

"…"

"I've grown to like you so much! I have a crush on you, you moron! So what am I going to do now! What do I do when the one you like is Hinata! Uwaaaaan—"

"Wait a second, Naruto…" Sasuke shook his head. "I….think I'm missing out on something. Hinata is my cousin."

"Your…?"

"My very distant cousin. I don't even see her that often. I only met her once recently because she helped me find you when you were running around in the sleet trying to catch pneumonia, and I helped her research for her essay. Where did you get an idea that…? I've told you already. The only one I love is you."

"Liar…"

"Naruto, you meant that, right? About… liking me?"

"You cheater…"

"I can stay by your side?"

"You stupid liar! Mmmph!"

Naruto laughed and cried as Sasuke kissed him, holding him tightly. "I love you, I love you, I love you so much, Naruto," Sasuke throatily whispered as he rubbed his cheek against Naruto's cheek. Their cheeks were wet. "Thank you so much… Thank you…"

"Sasuke…"

"No more lies, Naruto. No more deceptions, no more secrets… I will only show my most truthful self to you, since I love you so much. And you will only show your truthful self to me… won't you?"

Naruto stood on his tiptoes and kissed Sasuke, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and smiling through his tears.

"Unlike you, I keep my promise."

☆

"Merry Christmas, Naruto."

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke!"

Naruto eagerly leaned forward as Sasuke carved the turkey. Sasuke had phoned his parents to say that he was staying with Naruto, and they didn't seem surprised about it at all. He had to promise his parents that he wouldn't surprise them with grandchildren upon their arrival back at Japan and that he would be a good boy and use his condoms until they graduated high school. (He tried explaining to them that Naruto is a boy and couldn't possibly conceive, but they were very insistent anyway.) Kakashi seemed disappointed that Naruto would not live with him and his lover, but Iruka seemed happy that Naruto was so happy and told him to come to them anytime he needed help.

They were celebrating their first Christmas together. Sasuke was surprisingly good at cooking, so they had shopped together and cooked together (Naruto causing more trouble than helping), and now a small feast was spread out in front of them. Naruto, who was more interested in food than anything else, did not realize that Sasuke was hungrily thinking, 'tonight, for sure!'

Yes, they were still virgins.

As fluffy, large flakes of snow fell outside, the two shared delicious supper together as they laughed and talked. In the future there would be many more instances where they would cry and laugh. They would hurt each other, embrace each other, encourage each other, make each other angry, make each other sad, make each other happy. But they would be together, and that was all that was important at the moment. After the winter vacation, it would be spring again, and it would have been one year since they've met. A lot has happened in the nearly one year that they were together, happy moments and heart-breaking moments, but they didn't regret the miracle of their meeting each other. Above all, they would always have a place to return to each other, because in front of each other they could be the most truthful to themselves; they didn't have to wear a mask, nor did they have to keep secrets about their true identity.

Can you keep a secret?

- FINIS -

Thank you very, very much for reading this fan fiction. Though this year I was sporadic with my updates, thank you so much for staying with me to the end and waiting and reading and responding to this little story. Your reviews always made me think twice about my stories, and helped enormously with the writing process. It was very enjoyable to work on this story, and I hope it was pleasurable for your reading, too.

This story will probably be arc 1 out of trilogy (if I can muster up enough energy to write the other 2 arcs. -laughs-). Would everyone like it better if I continued the second arc under this story, starting from chapter 16? Or would it be better to start the new arc as a different story? (I'm leaning towards the latter, but what really matters is what is more convenient for everyone.) I'd appreciate it very much if you'd tell me which is better for you in the review. Thank you so much, and I hope to see everyone again soon:D


End file.
